Secluded
by twilightfan303
Summary: Bella is quite reclusive. Her high school teacher, and class are going on a field trip. But where exactly, and who is she going to stay with? All Human Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Secluded**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

Going to school each day has become so redundant. Every day my car would capture the attention of everyone when I would arrive at school, girls would snicker in class when I'd walk in, and to top it all off I'm in a class with an insanely gorgeous teacher. I would overhear some of the girls label him as a Greek God.

Which I had to agree with. Mr. Cullen is our English Teacher. He has incredibly piercing emerald eyes, reddish brown hair, and his facial features are prominent, and chiseled. He was quite young to be a teacher but that was because he graduated from college earlier than expected.

He is twenty-three years old, smart, and beautiful. He most definitely is taken. He just had to be. Many girls have tried to transfer to his class Yes you can say I have a crush on him. Even though I'm not the typical girl who would have a crush on their teacher.

The ones who are more inclined to have a crush on someone like Mr. Cullen would be the over the top shrieking sluts that invade our school. Okay sure that's harsh but they sure make it easy for me to call them whores when they sleep with the entire football team. Anyway, I always wore baggy clothes hiding my figure. I didn't want boys gawking at me, and that's why I'm not the typical girl who would have a crush on a teacher, or any boy for that matter.

Forks High School always had the year end annual field trip for the senior class. Which means that we had to write down our own suggestion, put it in a hat, and Mr. Cullen would be the one to randomly pick one of our papers, and that would be our class trip.

"Bella, you're the last person that has to put your suggestion in the hat." Mr. Cullen motioned with his hand for me to come up to his desk. I did so quickly, and sat back down at my desk. "Thank you Bella. I'm sure you thought of something great we can do as a class."

The girls around the room were staring at me maliciously like I had stolen their boyfriend or something. Mr. Cullen always liked talking to me the most. Probably because I was one of the few students who did their work, and knew their shit. Angela, one of my friends was the only other girl who was smart, and talked to me.

My mind had wondered thinking about Mr. Cullen, and I shook my head a little bit to get back to reality. "I'll now randomly pick one of the papers out of the hat, and that will be our trip." Mike Newton then stood abruptly, and yelled "drum roll please!" Everyone around him started laughing.

He always had a way for me to make the gagging motion. He's so cocky, and annoying. I have this distaste about Newton because he's been constantly staring at me for most of the high school years. It's really creepy.

I returned my attention to the front of the class, and Mr. Cullen had already chosen one of the sheets of paper. "We are going on a two week camping trip." He didn't continue reading the rest of the paper. They had told us to write down our names. He probably did it not to embarrass me or something.

Thank God. I didn't know what else to put, so I just randomly picked camping as a choice. But he kept looking at the sheet of paper. He lifted his head, and smiled directly at me. I shivered because he was just so beautiful, and I didn't want the other girls to see him staring directly at me or they would have my head on a platter at lunch time.

Some of the girls were groaning in class because they obviously didn't like camping or anything that had to do with hiking, adventure, and wilderness. I always loved being outdoors. It would hopefully be a peaceful time for me.

This was my last class for the day, and it was time to go home. Charlie, my dad who is the Chief of Police doesn't really like the idea of me going away for two weeks. I wonder how he will take me going away for four years to college. Oh dear. I can see why he is a little afraid of me leaving.

He is going to be reduced to eat take out food such as pizza, of Chinese food since I do all the cooking in the household. My mother isn't with my dad anymore. They divorced, and she moved back to Phoenix to be with her lover Phil. Really made me sick to my stomach. She really didn't care what I did with my life.

"Dad I made your favorite food tonight." He jumped from the couch all giddy because his favorite team won. And from the fact that I just made him a Greek salad, a well done steak, and lemon potatoes. "Oh Bella, it smells great! Thank you." He said in between bites of his food.

I had some of the salad, plus pita bread, and proceeded to tell my father that I had to go to the store to buy some supplies for the trip. I cleaned our plates in a hurry. I made it to the local store just ten minutes after cleaning the dishes at home. Everything in Forks, WA is so close because it is such a small town.

I had to buy my usual girly products because you do not want to have any accidents on a school field trip. I've heard too many horror stories of girls forgetting their sanitary products from home. Not a good thing at all. I went quick to grab my brand of tampons, and proceeded to head to another aisle to grab a water bottle.

Lord knows those hiking excursions are going to be hell so I know I need refreshments. I had been browsing to see which water bottle I liked the most when I bumped into what felt like a wall.

"Oh goodness, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry." I said while bending down to pick up my things that fell out of my hands. What surprised me was that the figure I bumped into had already kneeled down, and picked up my things for me. "Here you go Bella." Oh my God it's Mr. Cullen holding my, I can't even say it, how embarrassing!

"Um, uh ah thank you, Mr. Cullen." I was stuttering majorly right now. "Oh Bella, you can just call me Edward. We're not in school right now." He had seen what I was buying, and I turned a bright shade of red. He handed back my items to me. "Oh okay if you insist." That's all I could say in this funny, yet frightening moment.

"Doing some last minute shopping I see." He scanned his eyes on my water bottle, first aid kit, and some other smaller things, and never noticed the tampon package. Or maybe he just didn't want to say it out loud. He was definitely trying to make conversation in this awkward moment. "Ah, yeah I guess you could say so."

I huffed in a sigh because it was getting late, and I had to get back home to start my packing. "Yeah, I am also doing some last minute shopping. I'm one of the supervisors of the cabins the students are going to be staying in." He said while we walked to the cashier. "Oh cool. Do you want to do that job? It might get kind of crazy."

I said while paying for my things. "I guess. I mean I don't mind. There is this one cabin though that they say is haunted, but since there are so few of them we have to use it because it is cold at night, and we can't set up tents outside." Well now I'm all freaked out. "Um, how exactly are we going to figure out who is staying with who?"

I said while we walked outside the wind hitting gently which made his hair flow. What a sight. "Oh it's definitely going to be boys in one cabin, and girls in the other." He offered back his response after closing the trunk of his silver Volvo. What a beautiful car, with a beautiful man behind the wheel.

He cleared his throat to get my attention back because I was obviously just standing there not responding to him. "Well yeah, that makes sense." I said while mentally hitting myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course boys, and girls had to be separated from one cabin to another.

The boys in our class would become automatically happy in their pants if they were sharing the same space with the girls in the class. I shuttered. Edward, which was a little awkward to say but seemed fitting out of school said he had to go home now. "I'll see you tomorrow in school Bella."

He watched as I went into my car, and waved goodbye to him. Why wasn't I hyperventilating at all? I mean any girl in my position would've been dead right now. He had seen me buying my girly things, and he didn't even break a sweat. Maybe he had a lot of sisters, and was used to it?

I made it home, and saw the lights were out in my house. This told me that Charlie had gone upstairs to sleep. I exited my car, grabbed my bags, and entered my home. I carried my things upstairs, and started to put in random clothes, books, my music into a duffle bag. I dressed myself in sweats, and hopped into bed. I for the first time had a brilliant dream of Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Secluded

Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

Bella's POV

Today is the day we finally get to go for our camping trip. It had been a pain to wake up because last night was the best sleep I've ever had. I didn't want to leave the comfort of my soft bed, and that pillow I was clutching. All thanks to Edward who starred in my dream. I ran to the shower noticing that I didn't have much time to get ready. I had packed most of my clothes, and camping equipment the night before. I just needed to find my sleeping bag. I jumped out of the shower, dried myself, and my hair. I decided to dress up a little bit more today rather than my usual baggy mess that I considered clothing. I wore tight fitted jeans, and a baby blue sweater. The sweater would be enough to keep me warm. It wasn't too chilly outside. Plus we'll be on a bus for part of the day.

I finally located my sleeping bag after ten minutes of searching. Charlie had woken up bright, and early. He hung out by the kitchen drinking his morning coffee. "Hey dad." I said while running back, and forth from upstairs to the front door unloading all my supplies. "Hey Bella. So tell me how long is this trip for, and where is it going to be?" He asked while standing by the rails of the staircase. "Well it's for two weeks, and we're heading down to the Olympic National Forest. They have cabins, and supervisors there. So we'll all be fine dad." I said while giving him a hug, and picking up my items. As I was just about to close the door Charlie yelled.

"Bella wait! There's one cabin there that I don't want you to go near. Stay away from that area. Please." I've never seen him so panicked before. "Okay I promise. I don't think we are going too far into the woods. So there's nothing to be worried about." I said while clutching the door handle. "Alright. Just be safe." He said while waving. I said my final goodbye, through my stuff in the back, and I hopped into my truck, roaring it to life so that it would take me to school.

Every senior at Forks High were outside with their friends talking loudly about the trip, and how they brought their own refreshments to party while camping. I doubt the teachers are going to check the students, and their bags so I just decided to forget about it. I didn't want to be a snitch, and have the whole student body nag me for the rest of the school year for outing them. There were two buses by the side of the school. Teachers were crowding around it with lists in their hands. Every senior is on that list, and they were not going forget any one of us. I locked my car, and grabbed my things from the back of the truck. I moved myself over to the buses to see Edward standing there in all his glory.

He looked ridiculously handsome in the beaming sunlight. His hair though was flopping all over the place with the slight wind. As I walked closer to the adults he tried to tame his wild hair by running his hand through it. Which made his hair look more unkempt. As I stood their timidly with my things by my feet, a bunch of girls who made my life hell walked by, and exchanged a sneers to my face. They kept walking in the direction of Edward with their little skirts flopping up, and down as they skipped happily. Their upper bodies were only covered by a thin layer of material. "Hello Mr. Cullen." Said Tanya while standing on the tips of her toes to achieve a greater look at Edward. I probably looked like a mannequin just standing there watching this scene unfold. "Good Morning, Tanya." He said in a polite teacher only way. She huffed when he didn't take another look at her. Instead he turned his head my way.

I mentally cursed myself because he caught me looking, and I just headed onto the bus when my name was called to board the bus. I sat down with my carry on bag on my lap. Bringing my iPod, Wuthering Heights novel, and some snacks. Most of the teachers at Forks High were young, Edward being the youngest to ever teach at this high school. I looked around the bus to see who had been placed where.

Lauren, Tanya, and some other popular girls were near the back of the bus. I laughed internally when I noticed that they had been placed near the toilets. My chuckle escaped my mouth, and then I was startled when someone approached the empty seat beside me. Mike Newton. _You have got to be kidding me. _"Hey Bells, what's happening?" He said while jumping into his seat, all too excited. I could practically see his happiness in his pants. I groaned with disgust. "Ah hi Mike."

I tried to be nice but, he made it quite hard with his eagerness, and disgusting smelling breath. "Ah Mike, you're in my seat." I had one of my few girly moments, and I mentally said oh my God. "Sorry Mr. Cullen." Edward had given him the look. It made me cringe a little bit in my seat. But when he sat down the look had been completely washed off his face, and instead he offered me a crooked smile.

_Crap! I'm going to sit beside him the entire way there. Why weren't the teachers sitting beside each other?_ "Hello Bella. How are you today?" He brought me out of my head when I was asking all those question internally. "Fine thanks. How are you?" I said quickly. "Oh just great. Students trying to hit on me, and someone steals my seat." I laughed, he grimaced. "Sorry Mr. Cullen." I said shrugging. I then took out my book, and began reading when the bus driver started driving away from the school parking lot. Not even ten minutes passed by when most of the people in the bus started talking loudly. I just thought that I could never read with this noise so I shut the book, and started staring out the window. "So are you excited?" Mr. Cullen said while still looking down at his papers. "I guess." I sighed.

He looked around for a second, and scooted closer to me. "Hey what's wrong?" He breathed cocking his head to the side to try to get a better look at my face. "Just something my dad said about the haunted cabin." I said while bringing up my fingers, and motioning them into air quotes. "Oh that. Well we're going to have to use it because there are only a few of them. I'll let you in on a secret though. The boys will be staying in that cabin." He elbowed me slightly, and grinned. I didn't know anything to talk to him about so I just started mumbling. "Where are you staying?" He immediately looked at me with that boyish face, and said "I'm supervising the boy's cabin." I mentally smacked my head, and thought, well of course. It was so obvious. "Oh yeah, that makes sense." I laughed, and he chuckled also. Just then Tanya came strolling down the walkway. "Aww did Bella finally find someone to talk to?" She said in an annoying baby voice.

Mr. Cullen immediately tensed in his seat, and stood up abruptly. "Ms. Denali, please go sit down. Stop interrupting conversations, and being rude." He spoke in his teacher voice with a little more authority than before. She started walking back, and lowered her head down, as the students around her started to laugh under their breaths. Mr. Cullen sat down slowly, and offered an apology on Tanya's behalf. I stopped him before he said those words, and told him to not worry. He smiled at me with that crooked grin, and I melted.


	3. Chapter 1 and 2 EPOV

Secluded

Chapters 1 + 2 (In Edward's POV)

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

Edward's POV

I moved to Forks after graduating from Boston University. Earning my degree in education. I had been one of the few people who had graduated early, which made it a lot easier to find work. My family were immensely happy for me, and all that I accomplished. My then girlfriend, Shannon didn't congratulate me. Instead I found her on my bed with one of her co-workers panting with her heaving chest underneath him. That was it. I didn't feel jealousy, or envy. Instead I fled. Making plans hastily to calling moving companies, a real estate agent to sell my tainted home. I needed a fresh start, and wash the slate completely from all the bullshit in my life.

Every little detail of my moving out took over my life for three solid weeks. I needed to go quickly because I didn't want to lose my interview at a high school I sent my resume to in Washington. It seemed like a great school to teach at, and I had found out that many of the teachers there were around my age. Which would be great for fitting in, if you want to put it that way. Saying goodbye to my family was hard, but it had to be done. I told them I'd see them again soon considering it was almost summer time anyway. The school I applied at desperately needed an English teacher because one of their eldest teachers had to retire. They gave me the job with no questions asked. They said I had been one, if not the best candidate for the placement. I started right after Mr. Dalton left.

The first couple days of teaching went by quick. Learning students' names, finding out what they were excelled in, and what they could improve on. I had grown fond of some students who would always do well on exams, and assignments. Bella Swan definitely is at the top of the list, followed by Angela Weber. But, Bella is different from other girls in her class. She would bundle herself up, mostly kept to herself, and would always finish any bit of homework in class, and any assignment on time. I noticed very quickly that the girls in her class were envious of her. But I saw that Bella would never say anything back because she is too nice.

Today the school principal told me that Forks High always had a traditional trip the senior class would go on before final exams crept up. He told me each student had to write their suggestion on a piece of paper, and that I had to randomly pick one from a hat. Fair enough I thought. All the students came up to me one by one, and placed their little papers into the hat. Bella by chance was the last person who needed to put her paper into the hat because It went by who sat where. Bella would always sit in the furthest desk possible.

"Bella, you're the last person that has to put your suggestion in the hat." I said calmly, and she did the task in a swift breeze. "Thank you Bella. I'm sure you thought of something great we can do as a class." She reddened, and the other girls started fuming around the class. I mentally slapped myself knowing that these girls knew I had a favorite in the class. I cut them off by starting to mix the papers in the hat. "I'll now randomly pick one of the papers out of the hat, and that will be our trip." After I said the impossibly annoying Mike Newton stood up, and yelled, "Drum roll please!" The immature students started laughing loudly, and I wanted to cover my ears in distress. I then picked a carefully folded paper.

"We are going on a two week camping trip." I said to the class. I read the name on the sheet, and it had been Bella's paper. I re-read the paper many times before my head looked up, and saw her staring at me. She took my breath away, and all I could do was just smile at her. I quickly turned around, and put the hat on the desk, carefully, but secretly putting the small sheet of paper that was in my hands into my pocket. I kept Bella's paper. Even though it was small, it smelled just like her. It may be wrong since I'm her teacher but I couldn't help myself. I didn't say her name out loud to save her.

Many of the students looked pleased, some of them looked peeved as if camping would be the worst thing to happen in their lives. The bell then rang, and everyone shifted from one room to another. I grabbed my things, and made my way home because that was my last class for the day. I ran to my car, and made it to my new home in a matter of minutes. Coming from a wealthy family did make things easier. My home is easily the biggest in the town of Forks. I made the small drive on the main road, and then turned at the bend to enter a private road that is hidden by many trees. This magnificent area is all mine. The house came into my viewpoint, and I slowly drove up the driveway. I exited the car, and took the key out of my coat pocket, and slid it into the door handle. It still had the aura of newly furnished wood flooring. I opened most of the windows to let in the fresh air to take away most of the constricted scent that had been locked in all day.

Time passed by quickly. I ate lunch, watched mindless television shows, unpacked most of my things, received a call from the school to tell me that I had to be a supervisor during the senior trip because they were short on staff, and I noticed that my refrigerator had been running low in food. I made a quick list of things to buy at the local market, and drove straight to the store. As I browsed the shelves for the items I needed I knocked into someone's tiny body. Everything from her hands crashed to the ground. I couldn't see the person because of the hood that was currently shielding her head. "Oh goodness, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry." She said in a sweet melodic voice, as she bent down to pick up her products. My knee had already made contact with the floor, because she was clearly disoriented, and apparently too slow to pick up her things. I finally noticed the long brown hair that escaped out of the hood. I would instantly know that shade of brown locks anywhere.

"Here you go Bella." I said while clutching all her things. "Um, uh ah thank you, Mr. Cullen." Her words stuttered out. She is still in her daze. Was I having some sort of effect on her? I cringed when I remembered she called me Mr. Cullen. We need to cut that shit out. "Oh Bella, you can just call me Edward. We're not in school right now." I said trying to deviate around me still being the teacher, and the adult in the situation. She turned a bright shade of crimson when I handed her things bag. I didn't even take the time to look at what she dropped. My eyes never left those gorgeous deep brown orbs.

"Oh okay if you insist." She said, and I shook my head because I had been so entranced by her heavenly aura. Her scent is a combination of luscious wildflowers, and strawberries. Oh sweet Jesus. I stopped myself from drooling in front of her. I probably already looked completely creepy just ogling her. "Doing some last minute shopping I see?" I said while glancing at her items, and then back to her heart-shaped face. I once again didn't even really look at what she was carrying.

"Ah, yeah I guess you could say so." She looked in a hurry, so I motioned for her to start walking because she needed to pay for her things. I started a light conversation to make it less awkward. "Yeah, I am also doing some last minute shopping. I'm one of the supervisors of the cabins the students are going to be staying in." I smiled, as she placed each item onto the counter. "Oh cool. Do you want to do that job? It might get kind of crazy." She laughed briefly, and it was music to my ears. "I guess. I mean I don't mind. There is this one cabin though that they say is haunted, but since there are so few of them we have to use it because it is cold at night, and we can't set up tents outside." I tried to tell her what I heard about this abandoned cabin to see if she knew anything about it.

Her face contorted into pain, and I knew how she felt. I actually had to stay in this place for two weeks. I was not happy when the school principal told me. We paid for all of our things, and walked outside into the breeze. "Um, how exactly are we going to figure out who is staying with who?" Hmm I thought this would be an obvious to her. Oh it's definitely going to be boys in one cabin, and girls in the other." I said after closing the trunk hood. She stared at my car, and then back at me. I knew she wasn't all there at the moment. I cleared my throat to get her attention back. "Well yeah, that makes sense." She said while I opened my car door. I didn't want to leave but it did get late pretty fast. "I'll see you tomorrow in school Bella." I watched her leave, and I sank into the seat of my car.

When I arrived home I immediately went to sleep. The best sleep I ever had. The visions in my sleep were all of Bella. It should have scared me but instead it made me calmer. I turned to see the clock, and noticed that I needed to wake the fuck up or else I'd be late. I showered, got myself dressed, and at a light meal for breakfast. I drove to school faster than usual. I really only wanted to see the girl who starred in my dream. I parked the car, and made my way to join the other teachers by the buses. I was handed a sheet of paper with the students I had to look after. It once again made me feel like an old fucking man. I skimmed it quickly going through the list to see if her name was there. Thankfully I found it, and my grin most likely couldn't be wider in that moment.

Bella surprised me when she came walking up to all the teachers but staying far away enough from us, and the rest of the students. She looked different today. She usually wore her baggy clothes, but she opted today to wear tight jeans, and a low v-neck blue sweater. I shifted in my stance, and I knew I had to stop gawking at her, because someone might notice me staring. The sun had been shining furiously today, and the wind would make my hair go all over the place. I could never tame my hair. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I looked up to see a grotesque site. Tanya, and her minions were heading my way, no scratch that they were skipping in my way. Trying so hard to gain my attention by flopping their breasts in my face. "Hello Mr. Cullen." Tanya said with a smirk. I had to be polite because of the other teachers around me. All I really wanted to do was run away. "Good Morning, Tanya." I then most likely had a surprised look on my face. She huffed in my face like a wolf, and walked away. I let my gaze turn towards Bella, and I saw her staring at me. She immediately looked down to grab her things, and headed straight for the bus when her name had been called by Mrs. Manning.

Every single student had to be accounted for, so the teachers were the last on the bus. When I stepped into the loud bus I saw that Mike Newton dropped his ass into my seat. Just great. I couldn't see the person sitting beside him, as I made my way towards that part of the bus. My day just became better. I saw Bella, and she was trying to avoid Mike's glares. I knew I had to get his attention, and the only way I could do this was to give him a stare down. "Ah Mike, you're in my seat." Bella looked extremely pleased, and Mike stood up. "Sorry Mr. Cullen."

He said as he walked to the back of the bus. I smiled at her, and sat down in my seat. "Hello Bella. How are you today?" She looked like she didn't hear me but then started talking. "Fine thanks. How are you?" She offered back quickly. "Oh just great. Students trying to hit on me, and someone steals my seat." I probably looked like I was going to be sick when I remember Tanya shifting herself for me to get a better look outside the bus. "Sorry Mr. Cullen." She said with a frown, and took out a book to read. I fidgeted in my seat becoming bored fast, and we hadn't even been on the road for more than ten minutes. So I took out some of my student's work to grade.

I probably shouldn't bother her while she was reading, but I really wanted to hear her angelic voice. "So are you excited?" I tried to keep looking at my work so that she wouldn't see much I blushed around her. "I guess." She sighed out. I immediately brought my head up from my sheets of paper to look at her worried face. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her. "Just something my dad said about the haunted cabin." She breathed out. "Oh that. Well we're going to have to use it because there are only a few of them. I'll let you in on a secret though. The boys will be staying in that cabin."

I wanted to make her feel better, so I elbowed her playfully, and smiled. She then turned to face me, and started speaking. "Where are you staying?" She would always ask the most obvious questions, where the answer was so simple to figure out. "I'm supervising the boy's cabin." I shrugged as I told her. "Oh yeah, that makes sense." She said laughing, and I chuckled along with her. Just then Bella looked over her shoulder briefly, which stopped her laughing. Tanya came to the side of our seats. "Aww did Bella finally find someone to talk to?" She said in that annoying high pitched voice. All these words came into my head of how to describe Tanya, but I knew I couldn't say them out loud in fear of being fired. "Ms. Denali, please go sit down. Stop interrupting conversations, and being rude." I said in with more authority, and she turned around, walking away. I was just about to apologize on Tanya's behalf, just like how Bella apologized for Mike, and Tanya before but she cut me off, and told me that it didn't matter, and that I shouldn't worry. All I could do was smile at her, because she was too sweet.


	4. Chapter 3

**Secluded **

Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or the characters.

**Bella's POV**

We finally made our way to the camp grounds of Olympic National Forest. We all made our way outside of the bus to be greeted with spectacular beauty. The vast amount of trees towered over us. Their branches, and leaves created canopies all over the forest. The wind would sway the leaves creating a gentle crackling noise. The now moderate sunlight had been seeping through the canopy, creating luminous light all over the moss covered grounds.

I had been staring too long into what seemed to be a majestic opening, a meadow of some sort. I started to walk closer to the sight because I noticed a wonderful assortment of wildflowers. "Purple is definitely my new favorite color." I said out loud while gazing at the amazing view in front of me.

"It's beautiful Bella. Just like you." Mr. Cullen said beside me, and my mouth gaped in the form of an 'o'. "Ah, wait what?" We were away from the others, and we were both eyeing the gorgeously lit meadow. "I should take you there sometime, if you'd like to. I mean we can't have students walking around in the forest alone."

What the hell? First he tells me I'm beautiful, and now he's treating me like a student. Does he like me? "Oh goodness, that would be nice, but I don't know." I said while walking towards the cabins. "Oh why not? I saw your face. You really want to see that meadow up close. Let me take you there tonight." He said while grabbing his own bag from the underneath bus compartment, and I mirrored him by grabbing my duffle bag. Someone might here him, and have the wrong impression. "Can we maybe talk about this some other time, I don't really feel comfortable. I mean people are staring at us."

I looked around where you can obviously see Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, and Mike gawking at Mr. Cullen, and I. "Oh forget about them. They aren't worth it Bella." I'll just say yes, so that he can stop talking about it. "Alright, but we have to be completely careful about this. I don't want to get into any trouble." After my apprehensive acceptance, he smirked towards everyone. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said in a protective manner. I'm beginning to think he has multiple personality disorder because he can quickly change moods by the snap of a finger. "Give me your cell phone number. I'll text you when I'm waiting outside tonight." I said the numbers quickly, and he plugged them into his phone.

Even though he is my teacher, it didn't feel creepy at all. Probably because of the fact that he's only five years older than me, extremely gorgeous, and likeable. Tanya looked beyond livid. I walked faster just a few steps in front of Edward, to make it less obvious that anything was going on between us. I still didn't know what is going on between us. But since Mr. Cullen took a liking to me, and not to Tanya, she's probably getting the wrong idea. Edward could never see me that way. I waved goodbye to Edward secretly, because Mrs. Manning had called all the girls over by the first steps of the cabin.

The female teachers took the girls to the "safe" cabin, and we split up into the rooms with all the bunk beds in them. I chose the bottom one automatically, and Angela took the top one over me. I knew I would fall completely off the bed if I had taken the top bunk. No way, am I breaking any bones, again. They told us to settle in, and make it a night because it became dark really quickly, and told us that the following two weeks our curfews would be eleven each night. Every girl grunted, as I pulled out my sweats, sleeping bag to place over top of the mattress, and my iPod. I needed all the rest I could muster tonight. I have a feeling plenty of interesting things are going to happen soon.

**Edward's POV**

I have always loved camping, the open wide wilderness, and its beauty. I had this feeling in my stomach that I wouldn't want to leave this place if I had the chance to spend it with Bella, and only Bella. The students, teachers, supervisors all exited the stuffy bus, and everyone went their separate ways, but stayed close enough to where we can see the students. Bella walked off alone again, completely isolating herself to take a peek at the glorious trees, and what looked like a circular meadow with long strands of grass, and assortments of wildflowers. "Purple is definitely my new favorite color." She said in a light voice, but I could hear her clearly. I stayed close by her, viewing the meadow myself, until I opened my mouth, and said something I totally didn't expect.

"It's beautiful Bella. Just like you." Her mouth immediately fell, and It almost looked like she was about to start drooling, when I spoke again. Not even thinking of what I was saying, and just mumbling like a high school boy with a crush over a girl. But I knew that Bella is no ordinary girl. She's the woman for me. She is a grown adult but, I know she doesn't view herself as a woman. I would hopefully be granted the chance to make her see how valuable she really is. "Ah, wait what?" She said in a shocked yet confused expression. My rambling didn't stop, and I kept walking closer to her.

"I should take you there sometime, if you'd like to. I mean we can't have students walking around in the forest alone." I just asked out a student, and I didn't even cover it up well. Bella is pretty perceptive, and she would catch on to me in no time.

Oh goodness, that would be nice, but I don't know." She said in a tone of bewilderment. "Oh why not? I saw your face. You really want to see that meadow up close. Let me take you there tonight." It would be quite a task, but I was always great at sneaking out. I grabbed my bag from the storage of the bus, and so did Bella. "Can we maybe talk about this some other time, I don't really feel comfortable. I mean people are staring at us."

Granted, they were looking at us but I didn't care. I just wish Bella didn't care along with me. "Oh forget about them. They aren't worth it Bella." I said, and her face changed into a small smile. "Alright, but we have to be completely careful about this. I don't want to get into any trouble." She said in the lowest voice ever. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." I said while walking to my cabin. "Give me your cell phone number. I'll text you when I'm waiting outside tonight." After she gave me a small wave, and we all proceeded to our cabins.

Once we all settled in I could here a few of the student boys talking about some of the girls. "Tanya looks fucking sexy when she's mad. I wonder what has her all riled up though." Tyler said in a small voice hoping that I wouldn't hear the profanity. "Yeah man. But did you see Bella? Damn! I don't know why she would hide a fine body like that." Mike said in a drooling voice. I fucking wanted to punch that asshole but the other male supervisor is sitting right beside me, making it difficult for me to show any type of emotion.

Mr. Williams, and I had to set up our own sleeping arrangements in the front of the cabin to look after the boys, and make sure they don't sneak out. Ironic because I had already made plans for myself to escape the cabin for a couple of hours. I laid out my sleeping bag, and pillow on one of the couches in the living area of the cabin. Mr. Williams had already gone to sleep because he caught a cold, and was now trying to sleep it off. I told the boys to go to sleep because we were going to have a long day tomorrow. After an hour passed hearing loud snores from all the senior boys, I sent a text to Bella.

Bella,

Meet me outside by the side of the boys' cabin. Be quiet, and quick.

Edward.

I grabbed my jacket, and started to walk to the cabin door. My head snapped back when I heard a wooshing sound. I feared someone had woken up, but I found no one behind me It wasn't from the wind outside considering it is calm out there. It came from inside. Great. I'm going to have to sleep with the ghosts of this place. I laughed at myself for thinking such a stupid thing. This place isn't haunted. It's just old, and creaky.

Bella hadn't messaged me back yet, and I became a little worried thinking that she had fallen asleep. Just then my phone buzzed in my hand.

Edward

I'm outside by the side of my cabin. I heard a noise, and I just froze. Hurry come to my cabin.

Bella.

Oh dear she is afraid, and I made my way towards her immediately. She was shivering because she forgot to bring her jacket. I gave her mine, and we started to walk into the meadow.

**You are all so awesome for reviewing my story. Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter. ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Secluded **

Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or the characters.

**Bella's POV**

The girls around me were all in bed, and some of them had to scatter their sleeping bags on the floor because the cabin didn't have enough beds to accommodate everyone. It had to be first come, first serve. I thanked God Angela, and I got our own bunk. Tanya, Lauren, and some of the other girls kept on talking. I was just about to turn the volume higher on my iPod so that I wouldn't have to hear their annoying voices, when they started talking faintly about Mr. Cullen. I didn't move, and I didn't make the volume go higher. Instead I froze, and listened intently.

"Mr. Cullen is too hot. I wonder if he's taken." Lauren said with a giggle. "Lauren please, you saw how he looked at me. He has his eyes set on me." Tanya said in a sneer. "Don't make me laugh, Tanya. He practically spat at you in the bus. He looked at you like you're vermin." Lauren angrily said back.

Tanya threw her body of the bed, and is glaring daggers down at Lauren who was in her sleeping bag on the floor. Everyone in the room let out low gasps as if they were going to pummel each other. Instead Tanya opened the door in our room, walked out, and slammed it closed. We all heard her talking to herself outside, calming herself down it sounded like. After five minutes, she came back inside, and just jumped into her bed.

Two hours had passed after that incident, and everyone in the room had been snoring loudly. It kept me up, and to pass the time I took out my phone from my bag carefully, and played Tetris on mute. My phone then vibrated in my hand signaling that I had a message. This is odd. I wondered who had just texted me in the dead of night. I flipped it open, and I remembered.

Bella,

Meet me outside by the side of the boys' cabin. Be quiet, and quick.

Edward.

Edward didn't forget about our little visit to the meadow. I didn't think he would want to do this. I slipped out of my sleeping bag, and quietly walked around two girls who were sleeping on the wooden floor. I gently opened the door which creaked a little bit. I shut the door behind me, and continued onwards to the front door of the cabin. Mrs. Manning had been curled up her back facing me on the couch with comforters.

I tip-toed out of the cabin, and down the stairs. I hid myself beside the cabin. It just hit me that it was really cold outside, and that I forgot to take my jacket with me. Just then I heard a menacing noise, and it had me all freaked out. I took out the cell phone from my pocket, and messaged Edward back.

Edward

I'm outside by the side of my cabin. I heard a noise, and I just froze. Hurry come to my cabin.

Bella.

After I pressed send, I looked over my message again, and grimaced at how immature I looked through text. It was just a noise, and I acted like a five year old. I then saw a figure coming down the stairs of the boy's cabin as I stood by my cabin shivering. Edward came to my side immediately, and gave me his jacket as a gesture of kindness. We began to walk into the meadow. The stars were shining brilliantly in the black canvas of the night.

He began to walk closer to me as we made our way through the branches, and bushes to finally see the beauty in front of us. "It's amazing. I really don't have any words to explain how truly beautiful this meadow is." He laughed at me, and took my hand so we could go further inwards. "I'm speechless myself." Edward said as he sat down on the grass. He motioned for me to sit down as well.

I didn't sit too closely considering this is the first time I had actually interacted with the opposite sex. I know I'm lame, and too damn shy. I kept having to remind myself that he is my teacher to, and for that I just sat a little bit further from him. He furrowed his eyebrows, and a few wrinkles appeared on his forehead like I had just insulted him. I cursed myself, and said what the hell internally. I started to move my body closer to his, and he did the same.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He said, and I stopped moving. "N-No, it's just that I haven't done this before." I lifted up my hand pointing at myself, and back to him. I groaned at how stupid it looked, and brought my knees to my chest while holding them their with my arms around my legs. "Oh. I see. So how's the arrangement going on in the cabin? Did you get a bunk instead of the floor?" He asked me, while his lips twitched into a half smile. _Focus Bella_.

"Yeah, I have a bunk. Sharing with Angela. I took the bottom one because I surely would've fell out of the top bunk." I said while laughing. "Well that's a good thing. Wouldn't want you to get hurt with your clumsiness." He smirked. I swatted his arm, and I got up from my position on the grass. "Where you going?" Edward eyed me, and was at my side in mere seconds.

"No where, just walking around. Enjoying this beautiful night." I said, and continued walking towards some flowers. "Ah, and what makes it so beautiful, Bella?" I blushed looking down at the flowers. He bent down, and gently caressed a single wildflower that was flowing gracefully with the wind. "Don't tell me, let me guess." He said while he took my hands, and we both stood back up. "I'll cut right to the chase. This night is beautiful, because I get to spend it with a beautiful woman."

I turned my head not to look at him so that the tears that were forming in my eyes would be hidden. It didn't work. He put his fingers under my chin, and moved my head with his other hand gently to look back at him. I knew I would fuck this up. "Bella, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He practically begged for me to say something. "No, no I'm sorry I'm just an emotional head case." I said between each tear that fell. He brushed my tears away with his warm finger. "No you're not. Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful before?" Well obviously not I thought. "Not really." I managed to laugh at my response, and he laughed also. "Well I'm glad I get to be the first." He said while we started to walk back to our cabins.

"Go in quietly. I'll see tomorrow morning." He brought my hand to his lips, and gave it a gentle kiss. "Sweet dreams Bella." He put my hand back down. "Goodnight Edward." I smiled at him, and started to walk up the stairs. He waved at me quickly, and opened his door to the cabin. I opened my cabin door, and silently walked through the living area. I made it to my bed with no sounds, slips, or falls. I pulled the covers over my head, and slept with the biggest grin imaginable.

**Oh thank you so much for the reviews! Means a lot. Please keep reading my story, and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Secluded**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or the characters.

**Edward's POV**

The dream I had of Bella last night after leaving the meadow was so vivid, that it left me breathless, and sweating profusely when I woke up. The sun crept into the cabin lighting the whole room up.

Mr. Williams the other male supervisor was still sleeping. I stood up from the now drenched couch that I slept on, grabbed my new pair of clothing, and went to the washroom to get dressed. After I was finished, I nudged Williams to wake up. "Huh, what?" He yelled, as he opened his eyes too fast.

"Hey, it's time to get up. We have our first tasks today, and we need to be out of the cabin in half an hour." I said while walking towards the small kitchen making a pot of coffee. One by one the boys started coming out of their rooms all dressed, and wanting to use the washroom. I thanked God they woke up now, instead of seeing me in that state beforehand. "Good Morning." I said to all of them, and they groaned while wiping their faces from sleep, and the glistening sunlight.

"Hey if you're all ready, you can head out of the cabin, and line yourselves up. We're going to learn our first tasks today, and we need to set you up with partners." I told them after grabbing a backpack full of bottled water, and stuffing the right papers of trail maps, and the attendance sheets.

They all laughed when I said "partners" which made me chuckle also considering they were seniors. But since Olympic National Forest is large we need to take the right precautions so that we wouldn't lose anyone on the long, narrow trails.

As Mr. Williams, and I made our own way outside, I saw that the other cabin's inhabitants were also outside. The senior girls were in a line, and talking amongst themselves. I hopped for Bella's sake she would be partnered up with Angela, but I couldn't really tell because it didn't look like Mrs. Manning had told them about the partner rule yet.

After the boys learned that we were going on a hike they all went back inside the cabin to grab the right equipment they would need. We would do small assignments on our hike, and they needed to bring their small binders with writing utensils that were required for the trip.

Mr. Williams, and I stayed outside while we saw both of the girls, and boys retreat inside. I eyed Bella as she made her way up the stairs, and Mr. Williams started speaking to me, and I came out of my daze. "What were you looking at?" He said while looking at the direction I had viewed but he frowned when he saw nothing, or nobody there. "Oh I was just gazing at the trees over there. They seem taller than the other ones around them." He looked at me oddly, but said nothing as the boys came outside once again.

"Alright, lets get this day going." I said while I pulled out my attendance, and partner sheets. "Mike, and Tyler you're going to be together." They high-fived each other, and I kept telling all the other boys who they would be with. I moved my way to the last two boys, and I noticed that Bella, and Tanya were paired together. "Shit!" Everyone gasped, and looked at me. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Of course I did. "Sorry I-I just made a mistake in the pairings. My bad. Don't use profanity." I said weakly trying to defend myself. They all shrugged, and we began to walk into the forest.

Twenty minutes later we stopped to take a break. I took out small water bottles from my backpack, and passed them out. I saved one for Bella. The boys, and girls with all the supervisors hiked in the same direction. I knew this would be wrong, but I walked towards her. I moved faster seeing that she wasn't near Tanya, and that it would be a good time to talk to her.

"Would you like some water?" I said while holding it out for her. "Thank you. Edw- ah Mr. Cullen." She caught herself just as Tanya came back to her side. "Hey Mr. C, what are you doing over here?" Tanya said seductively. Bella looked at her, and rolled her eyes. I laughed. "Oh I was just asking the students how the hike is going for them." I lied swiftly, and Tanya being the not so smart person I knew she is totally giggled, and said "That's cool."

I just stood there looking at both of them, and feeling uncomfortable, I decided to turn around, and walk away. Before I even made my first step that annoying voice blasted itself. "Wait a minute! Aren't you going to ask me how the hike is going for me?" She said, as I grimaced, and turned around once again to face them. "Um, yes I'm sorry that was rude of me. So how is the hike going for you?" I said uninterested. "Oh just great, I broke two nails, stepped into a puddle, and oh yeah I am stuck with miss klutz here." She pointed at Bella, and everyone except for me, the teachers, and Angela started to laugh.

I was just about to go off on Tanya, but Angela saved me from most likely strangling her. "You will not speak to my friend that way. She treats you with nothing but respect. Hell she's even doing all your work, and you're here just complaining the entire time. Maybe if you weren't drooling over a certain teacher you would've stopped yourself from walking into that puddle."

She huffed out, and she started to walk towards Bella to stand beside her. Everyone started clapping, and all I could think was how the students can be so hypocritical. One second they are laughing, and on Tanya's side, and then the next they are snickering against Tanya. As long as they don't laugh at Bella, I'm good. I asked Bella if she was alright, just as friendly gesture, and went back to my group.

We continued hiking into the woods, and stopped when we were on top of a hill over looking the wide vast of scenery below us. "Wow that's awesome. You can actually see deer down there, and the river flowing." One boy said. "Okay so now with your partners, and your binders you have to find out five different things about each other. So just pick a spot, and work on the assignment." Most of them groaned under their breaths but they eventually sat down, and started working. "I have six toes." Ivan said. Jack, his partner scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ah I've been a competitive swimmer for eight years." Jack offered back.

It contiuned on like this for fifteen minutes. Each teacher would walk around every student evaluating if they were working or not. "Tanya come on. Just tell me one tiny thing about yourself. It's not that hard." Bella said while she used the palm of her hand lazily to stop her head from falling from the obvious boredom she is experiencing. "Fine! I hate you." Tanya spat back. Bella's head popped up, and only a few people had over heard them. No one knew what Bella was going to do. I really desperately wanted to know what she is thinking at this moment. I had been the closest teacher near Bella, and Tanya's conversation, and it got me thinking.

Tanya was only mean to Bella when I was around her. I had to make a decision. I didn't want to anger Bella because apparently I was the only teacher who got her. None of the other teachers paid as much attention to her as I did. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya sitting by herself. I looked around, and I didn't see Bella no where near the hill. I ran to Tanya to tell me where she went because she was laughing wildly to herself. I grabbed her shoulders. "Where did Bella go? Where did she go?"

"Oh you know, she's around here somewhere." Bullshit I thought. "You better tell me now, or God help me I'll," I seethed at her. "Or you'll what? What are you going to do Mr. C? You're favorite little student just ran away, like a baby." She yelled back, and tried to get herself out of my grip. "Tell me. Please." She had an ounce of guilt in her eyes, and finally told me. "She ran that way." She pointed to the narrow opening of a small trail behind me. I just bolted down the small hill, into the opening. I screamed for her, and I could hear nothing. I started running faster, and I kept heading straight in the direction of the small trail.

I was heaving, and panting from the loss of air, and I had to stop. I rested my hands on my knees bent over my position trying to catch my breath. I looked up, and in front of me was a big almost demolished cabin. It looked like it could fall down on itself at any time. Its windows were smashed, the rooftop looked fragile, and the door was slightly opened. I hope to God she didn't go in there. What if the cabin I am staying in wasn't the haunted cabin, but this was? What if all this time we were misinformed? I walked up the small step, and nudged the door opened even more. It creaked from the pressure I put on it. I walked inside even more seeing that there were two ways I could go. Either into what looked like a living room, and the other side looked like it could've been a kitchen.

I decided to go into the kitchen room since their was more light there. The dust was everywhere. Creating cloud like figures inside. You can see how acient it had become because of the several large cobwebs that had formed over the years, maybe even decades. The kitchen was empty except for scattered boxes, and a table. I went into the living room, and it was darker that before. I heard nothing. I continued up the creaky stairs. Getting to the second floor of the cabin I noticed only one door. I took a deep breath, and opened it slightly. I saw a figure hunched over, their knees brought up, and their hair shielding their face. Sniffling was audible, and that's when I knew it was Bella. I quickly went to her side, and brushed her hair out from around her face. Gently putting my hands on each tear stained cheek, and brought her to eye level with me.

"Bella are you alright?" I said while trying not to cry myself. "Edward, I-I can't be here anymore. I can't do this." She pointed at me. "I'm sorry, please lets just head outside. I can barely see you in here. It's too dark. You need clean air to breathe. There's too much dust circulating in here." I offered my hand but she didn't take it. She just walked out of the room, down the old rotten stairs, and out the door. I mirrored her footsteps, and just as I was about to take the handle of the front door it slammed itself shut. Both of us jumped from the loud noise, and she clung herself to my body. "Did it just angrily shut the door it-itself?" She shivered in my presence. "I think so." I told her while she burrowed her head into my chest. "Lets get out of here Edward." I didn't object.

I had my cell phone with me with the programmed numbers of the teachers, and supervisors. I called Mr. Williams to tell him that I found Bella, and that we would meet them at the campsite. I walked holding onto Bella closely to my side. She held onto my waist tightly, as she would jump at any small sound. The sound of a bird chirping, or the wind blowing swiftly on the tree leaves. "Edward, h-how did you find me?" She said while I stopped walking to look at her. "I ran after you. I couldn't just let you be out here by yourself. Why did you even go into that old cabin anyway?" Her head slouched down even more, and her hair fell down around her face. I put my fingers under her chin to lift up her head. "I really don't know what came over me. I just ran, and didn't look behind me at all." She said while looking into my eyes, almost trying to find something there.

"You know you can't do that out here right? There's too many ways you can get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said, and her eyes lit up slightly. "I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She looked at me, and a small hesitant smile crept up. "Well alright." I said while walking a few more steps out of the woods, and into the campsite. "Look we're here. Would you like to go to your cabin, and wear some my new clean clothing? I can wait for you by the living room of your cabin if you don't want to be alone yet." I offered her while we walked into the cabin. I knew the others wouldn't be back for another hour. "Yes that would be great actually. I'm smell like that old cabin actually." She laughed at herself, and opened the door to the girl's cabin.

She grabbed fresh new clothing, and changed in the washroom. She came out, and I went into the washroom myself to splash water on my sweating face. I came back out, and she had tea going on the stove top. "Oh I don't know if I should stay. I can just go outside, and wait for the others." I said sheepishly. "No please don't go. See look the tea is ready. Just have a cup, and then you can leave if that's what you want." She said looking torn. I really, really wanted to stay with her. I never wanted to leave her alone, and lonely. "Alright, but just one cup." I said as she poured enough for the both of us. We sat on the one couch they had, and I gulped my tea nervously. I hoped she couldn't sense my tension.

"Thank you for finding, and helping me. I went out of my mind, and overreacted today." She said while clutching a throw pillow. I needed to tell her what I figured out at the hill earlier. "Bella, I need to tell you something." She brought her eyes to mine, and I almost gasped as to how beautiful she is. "Well when Tanya, said those rude things about you it was because of me." She looked at me with confusion, and irritation of bringing up Tanya. "Just hear me out." I said while shifting my position on the couch. "Tanya says those hurtful things to you, because of me. Whenever I'm around you, she becomes cruel." I said while she just kept listening to me intensely. She bit her lip several times, and I just wanted to kiss her in this moment. "Tanya likes me, and she doesn't like that I would rather spend my time with you." I said at the end of my speech.

"Yeah I know." She said quickly. Wait, what? What does she mean? "What are you talking about?" I asked her scooting myself closer to her body. "She, and Lauren couldn't stop talking about you last night. Most of the girls have crushes on you." I had a surprised look on my face, but then it fell. Not that I was conceited or anything but I am I nice looking guy, and young. "Well I only have eyes for one." I said looking at her, and she faced me again. "I know who it is. You don't have to tell me. They are all beautiful but Tanya is the prettiest one out of all the girls here. You like her." Oh crap. "Bella, seriously? I do not like that monster." I wanted to scream it out but I held back my anger. "I could never like such a vile person. She has nothing on you. You're the one I like." Possibly even love, I thought to myself.

"No you can't like me." She said, and stood up from the couch, placing her mug on the countertop. "I'm not good at anything, and I'm not beautiful." She said, and new tears began to form from the corners of her eyes. "That's not even remotely possible, Bella. You're smart, gorgeous, and a geninely kind person." She scoffed at me. "You're just saying those things to make me feel better about my pathetic self." I put down my own cup so that I could speak to her more, and not be distracted.

She began walking to her room. I sensed what she was planning to do, and I stopped her before she succeeded. I grabbed the door, before it could shut in my face. "Bella I'm not lying to you. I have never felt like this about anyone before. You have to believe me." I said, and just then the front door opened to the cabin. Oh no! They can't see me in here. I closed the Bella's room door immediately, and told her to tell them that she was changing from her dirty clothes into a new set of clothes. Before she knew it I held her face contently, and brought my lips to hers. Just then I didn't think of myself as her teacher but her boyfriend. I wanted to be more for her. The kiss was short but was full of passion from both of us. I gave her myself, and she gave me herself back. Her lips were soft, and her wet tongue slipped into my mouth owning her a groan from my throat. I didn't want to leave but I had to, to save both my career, and her life as a student. I brought my hands to her face, and stopped the kiss. I needed to get out of there fast, and I couldn't use the front door. I saw the window from the left side of the room, and started climbing up the bunk bed. I opened the window all the way, and got out still holding onto the ledge. I told her to shut the window after I was out. "Bella, please believe me." Were my last words, as I jumped down to the ground. It wasn't too far up, and I landed on my feet with just a small thump.

I made sure to think of some sort of excuse as to where I was when I knew I would be met with the teachers who would ask about Bella. I started picking up loose branches, and wood. I would say that I was looking for wood to start a fire, and I would keep mine, and Bella's secret hidden.

**Woo new chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Secluded**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

The last moment that just happened mere seconds ago, had already been embedded into my mind. Edward took my face into his strong hands, and gave me a tender but hopeful kiss. The passion he emitted onto me at that moment made my heart sing in gradual beats, that escalated from the sounds of staggering feet of the five girls heading into the room I was in. Edward left me standing there, my fingers gracing my top, and bottom lip as I licked them, and in the process licking my fingers pretending he was still there.

All of the sudden the door flew open, and I was met with several pairs of eyes, and all of their jaws, including Mrs. Manning's had falling to the floor. "Ah--um, I poked my finger on a nail." I said in a hurry, lying of course. "That's disgusting!" Two girls said in unison as they saw me licking my finger. "Why is the window open Bella?" Mrs. Manning came closer to me to inspect the window, and then looked outside. _Oh Edward! please do not be hanging on the ledge!_ "I was feeling um... light headed when I came back to the cabin so I decided to let some fresh air in as I rested." I fibbed quickly, and hoped she would believe me. "Oh dear, that's right you were lost for quite some time."

She placed the palm of her hand to my sweating forhead from all the stress I had been feeling trying to lie so convincingly. "Oh my, you are heating up sweetie. Lay down on the bed, I will get you a cold cloth." Damn! That was quite easy. I wondered if Edward knew how to lie. He had to come up with a good excuse as to why he would come out behind of the girls cabin. Hopefully he isn't as flushed as I was trying to lie.

Once again Mrs. Manning came back with a dripping cloth, and put it in the palm of my hand. Didn't she know that you're supposed to squeeze the stupid cloth? I am going to be drenched by the time "my fever" settles down, I thought sarcastically. The girls had all gone to clean themselves up at what we called the station. The station held boys', and girls' washrooms, and there is a different room where all the main events, and eating takes place. We would have our first meal there as a class tonight. That's why the girls all went to the showers to get themselves all cleaned up for their boyfriends. Angela obviously didn't go with them opting to stay with me, and help out with what I know was a fake sickness. After I laid down for five minutes, we grabbed our towels, clothing, makeup, and walked to the station.

As we passed the boys' cabin I saw a figure pacing back, and forth near the window inside. The sun, and clouds were blocking my viewpoint on the window, and blurred my vision. I couldn't see who it was. I turned my head, and ran the short distance to catch up to Angela. "So what happened to you when you, ahh left from the hill?" Angela said slowly. "Mr. Cullen found me in the woods. I told him I got lost, and we walked back to the cabin. I was light headed so I slept for about twenty minutes." I said, fibbing the last part. "Oh, that's good that he found you. Thank God nothing bad happened." She said while hugging me. She truly is a great friend.

As we walked the last couple of steps into the station I noticed several of the boys had been walking behind us quietly. When I looked over my shoulder Mike waved to me, and started to walk faster to most likely come talk to me. "Hey Bella baby." The guys behind Mike, and I now started high fiving. Way to be secretive. "You want to sit with me while we eat?" Oh help me God. "No, that's quite alright. I'm going to be sitting with Angela for all the times we're in the station." I said hoping that he wouldn't ask me again if he knew that I would not leave Angela by herself.

Angela, and I were the last girls who had to use the washroom. We locked the door, and went to two different showers to rinse off. After I finished, I dressed myself in tight black skinny jeans, and a midnight blue v-neck sweater. I dried my hair furiously with my towel, and tied half my hair up, and some loose strands fell to the sides of my face. I applied some subtle makeup on, not being a fan of the overdone look. I went with the soft neutral colors, that always high lighted my features I thought. Angela had dressed herself also, and we were headed out to the eating area.

We went through the line up at the buffett to grab some finger foods such as small sandwiches, sliced apples, strawberries, and cups of either tea, juice, and coffee. We sat at the only table that hadn't be occupied yet. I scanned the room but I didn't see the one person that saved me. Instead I noticed two figures that I hadn't seen before. I wonder if their was another camp located here, and there were other students who were on a school trip as well. They saw me staring at them, and they stood up from their table, and headed into my direction. They were so beautiful from where I had been sitting. They were still far away, but I could still see their beauty. I didn't want to be near them because I know I'd feel a lack of self-esteem. All of a sudden they were in front of me smiling politely. "Hey. I'm Alice, this is Rosalie. We're from Port Angeles high school." They were kind, confident, and fucking beautiful. "Ah hello, my name is Bella, and this is Angela." I said politely. Angela waved at them, and they asked permission to sit down. We obviously said that it would be no problem.

"So where are you from?" The perky little black haired girl asked. "We're from Forks. We attend Forks High. Are you on a school trip also?" I kindly responded. "Oh that's awesome, and yes we are staying in a cabin not to far from here with our class." What a coincidence. I thought that we were the only school going to be down here. "How long is your trip for? Are excursion is for two weeks." Alice's little body bounced up, and down in her seat. "Oh that's great, ours is for two weeks also! We're going to be great friends." Alice came to other side of the table to hug me, and then hugged Angela. Rosalie hadn't spoken a word yet. Instead she kept looking over at the table next to ours. From my view it looked like she was gawking at Emmett McCarty. He is one big fellow. Alice was now sitting beside me, and that's when Edward came into the room heading for the buffett.

My breathing hitched as I saw the first man who gave me my first real kiss. He didn't look at me yet but I just said to myself that he hadn't found me in this crowded room. He began to walk closer over to my table, and that's when he smiled at me. A crooked half smile that melted my aching heart. Alice noticed my trance, and nudged me. "Hey sister, what are you looking at?" I laughed at her use of slang, and said, "Oh nothing." I really need to be more careful. Edward sat down with the rest of the teachers. I felt bad for him because he was no where near their ages, and would be better suited at my table I thought.

After about an hour of talking, and getting to know Alice, Rosalie did say a few words but mostly talked to Alice about who her next boyfriend is going to be. Emmett. Poor guy doesn't know what's headed for him. From what I gathered about Rosalie is that she is pretty intimidating, gorgeous, and did I mention fucking intimidating? Anyway, Alice had been nothing but nice, and I felt bad that our time getting to know each other was cut short by our curfews. Bloody hell. It's not like we can go anywhere in the middle of no where. A little more time getting to know someone should be granted I thought. We said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways back to our respective cabin sites.

As we were walking back to our cabins with flashlights in our hands Edward had strolled along beside me. We were the last two people in the long line up. I kicked dirt around as I walked, and I could see Edward looking at me through the corner of his eyes. "So um, how are you?" He said acting like a shy seventeen year old boy. "I'm good. You know you left me to fend for myself right?" I said jokingly. "Well you try jumping down two stories, and trying to come up with some sort of excuse as to why you're behind the boys' cabin." He chuckled back. "Oh that's right, what did you say when the supervisors, and the students saw you?" I really wanted to know this funny story. "I quickly gathered pieces of wood from the forest, and said that I was going to start a fire. They bought it, no questions asked." He said while I walked a few steps in front of him because we were getting stared at by a couple of students.

We made it back to our cabins, and I said a quiet goodbye to Edward. He brushed the back of my neck with his delicate long fingers when no one was looking. He leaned down, and whispered into my ear, "Meet me again in the meadow in two hours. I have something I want to show you." He had me intrigued, and captivated me beyond belief.

**Edward's POV**

My fingers skimmed the back of her neck. Her skin porcelain, and ever so soft like a feather. She had me deep, and I wanted her so badly. I told her I needed to show her something that is near to my heart. I knew she would be the one for me since the first time I saw her in class. I felt the connection as I touched her for the first time when giving her back an assignment.

I needed these two hours to go by quickly, such as a shooting star that you stayed up all night for to watch, not blinking or you'd miss it. I couldn't fall asleep because I didn't want to miss out on a chance of being with Bella again. The time ticked by slowly, and I made myself a pot of coffee to give me energy. I checked on the boys, and told them lights out. Mr. Williams passed out also. I laid on the couch couting my fingers signaling the passing of each second. I couldn't take anymore. After an hour I left the cabin very carefully. I had made the couch to look like I was sleeping. Which made me remember the days I was in high school.

I roamed the meadow for the last hour waiting for who I knew would be my true love. Every waking moment, and every night she was in my head. The visions of her in my class, in my arms, my bed, made me go hard, and I had to lay down on the grass to compose myself. I couldn't let her see me like this, and be frightened by the sight of her teacher being aroused. After I calmed down, I saw a figure quietly approaching me. She had bundled herself in a blanket, and she brought her pillow also.

Her idea of bringing those items made me rise up from the soaked ground I had been laying on. My clothes were once again ruined. She laid the blanket down, and the pillow on top of it, and we took off our shoes, to lay on top of it. "Hello Edward." She said in a whisper, and made my heart scream just to have her near me. "Hello Bella. You look incredible tonight." She was still wearing her tight jeans, and dark blue sweater. That I remembered from when I saw her at the station.

"I have something to show you. Please do not object or else you'll make me a very sad man." I pouted sarcastically, which earned a musical giggle from her mouth. I took out the box, and placed it into her hand. "Open it, lovely. It's for you." The navy felt box felt Bella's finger grace it's top soothingly like she didn't want to damage it. She opened it slightly, and stopped. "Edward, I don't know. I didn't get you anything." She was always one to linger these feelings. "Bella please, just open it." She looked at me one last time, and opened it fully. Her gasp of surprise, and admiration, brought a massive grin to my face. I probably looked like an overhyped clown.

"Do you like it?" She hadn't spoken yet, hoping it made her speechless. "Edward, it's.. it's..." She truly is killing me. "Yes Bella, it's what?" I said coxing her on. "It's simply incredible. I can't even find the words to describe." She said looking at me, and tears filling up her eyes. "Bella don't cry. I can't bare it." I said becoming worried. "Oh no, you don't understand, these are happy tears! You made me so happy." I had never been more happier than in this moment myself.

I took the box from her hand, and took out the necklace which had a dangling diamond ring on it. She didn't know this but someday I would use that ring to place on her finger, and ask her to be my wife. But for now I want it close to her heart. I had purchased it a long time ago. After a few months of knowing fully well that Bella would be the one for me. I put the necklace on her, pulling her long brown hair to the side, and clasping it in place. She skimmed her fingers over it delicately, and I went back to in front of her to gaze into her chocolate orbs.

"Bella you are so beautiful, and amazing. I'm honored to have you in my life." I said gently rubbing circles on her hand, and neck. I hoped I wasn't being to forward with my action. "Edward, you are so much more than I could ever put into words. You leave me breathless." She said while leaning in even more tempting me to kiss her with all my might. I leaned in also, and I took her lips into my mouth. So warm, and tenderly we intertwined our fingers, letting go so that I could cup her neck to bring her closer to my body. Her hands found my hair, and she tugged slightly, and my throat let out a low growl of pleasure. She had a burst of confidence, and pushed me down onto my back. She had the most evil smile playing on her face like she was going to have her way with me. I would gladly let my body be objectified in her presence.

She was straddling me now with one leg on each side of my hip. Her form swayed into my lower region, and I groaned in satisfaction. She continued to kiss, and nibble on my ear. All of her hair falling in my face, and I inhaled her aura of freesias, and strawberries. My eyes were rolling back by the simple gesture of being bitten on my neck, and she continued her assault on me by kissing, and licking me on my jawline. Just then I grabbed her face, and told her to stay still in a whisper. I heard something, or someone in the woods. We couldn't move in fear of being caught.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews! I've had over 4,100 hits, and I hope I could get more reviews! I'm a little greedy. I may not update as frequently if I don't get my feedback! lol J/K.

**A/N: **Ok so this chapter has some mature language lol.

**Secluded**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer –I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

The sensual kiss made my whole body shiver with desire. To finally have him with no interruptions, and to see him capturing my body with his made my whole body ache with pleasure. I needed him to survive now. I didn't know how I came to that conclusion, but all I thought is that it's a damn great conclusion. Just then his lips slipped off of mine, and he grabbed my head. He startled me, but he didn't hurt me. He so slowly whispered that he heard something, or someone around us.

I became a mannequin on top of Edward. He slowly rolled my body onto the other half of the blanket. "Be still." He said in my ear. Even though he said we couldn't move, he began to stand up, and walk towards the noise. I didn't have time to protest because I had no clue he was going to go scope out the situation. I felt alone in the cold night. Even though the meadow signified elegance, and beauty. I couldn't help myself but feel that some sort of beast would hover behind me, sniffing me, and just waiting for its time to kill me. I wrapped myself in the blanket, and sat in the fetal position.

The blanket had Edward's smell all over. I crouched even more in my position trying to feel the warmth that was slowly fading from the comforter. I peeling away the opening to peek outside. Edward was no where to be found. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulders. I brought my hands to my mouth so that I wouldn't scream bloody murder in horror, and turned around to see Angela standing in front of me. "Bella, oh my God! What are you doing out here?" Oh shit! "I needed air." I said way to quickly.

"Bella you need to come back to the cabin now. I only woke up because I needed to use the washroom, and then I saw that you weren't in your bed, and my mind wondered to some of the worst things possible you could ever imagine." She said in a huff, and taking no breather in between sentences. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She noticed my tears, and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm not mad, I was, and am just worried about you." She left her one arm on my shoulder, and we walked back to the cabin. I kept glancing behind me, hoping that where ever Edward was hiding that he would have heard Angela talking to me, and would know that I was alright. I still needed to know if he was safe also. My tears never stopped, and I used my hair as a veil to hide my face from Angela. I knew I couldn't go back to look for him.

After we were back in our beds, I cried myself to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I went further into the woods to see who or what was making that noise. After searching for ten minutes, I found nothing, and was thoroughly convinced some little shit was playing a joke on me. But I didn't see any figures retreating from the woods. At least we were safe. After I started walking back I saw that Angela had found Bella wrapped up in our blanket. I stayed behind a tree to shield myself. My heart started to ache as Angela helped Bella up, and they started walking back to the cabin.

Bella kept looking behind her shoulders trying to spot me. I knew that for the rest of the night I'd be by myself again, and it would be a long night without her. Just as she was going to face forward I swear I saw tears falling down her porcelain face. _What was my angel crying?_ I stayed behind the tree, until I knew that Angela wouldn't have a chance to see me. After pacing back, and forth in the meadow for another fifteen minutes, I retreated back to my doomed world without Bella.

The door creaked loudly, making Mr. Williams roll over with a grunt. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mike Newton exiting the washroom. "Mr. C, what are you doing up?" He said while I closed the door. I fucking hate what they call me. "Just went outside on the steps to get some air. Mike." I gritted my teeth as I said his name. "Go to sleep." I said as I fell face first onto the couch. My arm dangled down the side of the couch, gracing the wooden flooring. My legs were too long, and were always hanging off the edge of the sofa.

Sleep came to me in slow motion. My dream consisted of Bella grinding on me, pulling my hair with her little hands, and her tight body made me quiver. I could hear my moans vividly, and I growled loudly in my sleep, which woke me up instantly. Daylight seeped through the windows, and the curtains creating sharp lines of light. There stood Mr. Williams, and half the student boys with their eyes wide, and their mouths gaped.

"Maybe you should stay in today. "You don't look so good, Mr. C." Mike had a look upon his face as if my sudden illness was the best thing that happened to him. For fuck sakes! Stop with the Mr. C shit! I banged my head with my hand, and I knew I was going to have a mental breakdown, and a physical one to. On top of that I had a fucking boner from my dream of Bella. I know I didn't want for her to feel as if she had to give herself to me, but If she straddles me one more time, I might just explode in my pants from the mere sight of her.

"Do. Not. Address. Me. As. Mr. C." I spat at Mike. Mr. Williams came by my side fearing that I would pummel Mike at any moment. I calmed myself down, and locked myself in the washroom. I had so much pent up anger inside from assholes such as Mike. I turned the shower to cold, and stepped in the small tub. The water cascaded down my back, my thighs to my toes. The water soothed me back to normalcy. I dressed casually, and composed myself before stepping out into the living area. They were all gone. I walked solemnly over to the window, and saw them walking away in two straight lines.

I would not let myself see Bella walking outside. I let my back skim down the side wall, as I neared closer to the ground I thought about each time I saw her. In class for the first time, saying her name, and letting my finger grace the attendance sheet where her name had been printed. Speaking to her at my desk, near the bus, on the bus, outside near the cabin, in our meadow, kissing her in her room, her being on top of me, and us kissing furiously on our soft deep blue blanket. Each time I slowly dropped to the ground I thought about her.

My knees were brought up to my chest, and I hugged myself. I knew Bella is going through hell right now probably not knowing where I am. Just then there stood a figure on the other side of my cabin door, and they slightly knocked. I didn't want to answer it. I wanted to be alone. I just sat there, clutching my hair with my cold white hands. "Hello? Is anyone here?" A male voice said. I was already accustomed to hearing all of my students voices', and this guy in front of me is not one of my students.

"What do you want?" I said in a low menacing growl. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." What a crock. He can clearly see all the bags, and piles of blankets surrounded the area. I laughed, and stood up. "I can tell that you're lost. You're in the National Olympic Forest camp. What's your name?" I said not really caring. "Oh umm-ahh." He stuttered. Most likely afraid of me by now. "Come on spit it out already." I seethed. "My name is Jacob Black."

**hahah okay, okay I had to do it. Who did you think it was before you read Jacob Black? Anyway, once again to the Bella+Edward lovers (I'm obviously one of them.) I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Review, and make me happy. Maybe I'll give you a treat very soon. You will be surprised.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Secluded**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella seriously wake up!" I grumbled, and shifted my sleeping position as Angela kept nudging my limp body on my bed. "What, why? Let me sleep please!" I said, and began snoring lowly. "Bella it's eight in the morning. We're canoeing today by the river. Come on you'll love it." I told her to stop, and I lifted myself off, and stood on my feet rubbing my eyes. Everyone had already dressed up for the occasion, and were waiting outside. I grabbed my clothing, and headed for the washroom. An gela waited for me in the living room, and she didn't start interrogating me about what happened last night, until I walked out of the washroom.

"So, um are you going to tell me who you were with last night?" What the fuck? I told her that I wanted air. It was a simple lie, but I thought it would suffice. "I just needed some air, Angela. Why would you think I was with someone?" She cocked her head to the side, and her eyes squinted as if I just offended her because I didn't tell her the truth. Nobody can know, and I'm now even more inclined to be more careful when out with Edward, or even talking to him in public.

She didn't say anything after that. We grabbed our bags, and left the cabin. Mrs. Manning let out a gasp of relief when she saw me coming down the stairs. "Finally Bella. We've been waiting forever for you." She said as she checked my name off the list. "Alright girls, you know your positions." She called out, and we formed our ridiculous line as if we were in kindergarten.

I had been straining my head over to the boys' line to see if Edward would be in the front leading the group, or in the back making sure nobody leaves. I didn't see his figure at all, and I wondered if I had something to do with it. Did I go too far with him last night? I mean I don't really know what I'm doing if we are in a relationship. We haven't really talked about if there is an "us." This is all so screwed up. He probably thinks I'm some hormonal little girl looking for her fix. As I walked by the boys' cabin I thought I had seen someone standing by the window. But I looked again, and it was just the curtain swaying to the side from the wind.

We walked for ten minutes until we reached the river. The canoes were all set up, and Thank God I wasn't with Tanya today. Angela, and I stood by the closest canoe we saw, hooked our life jackets on our bodies, and waited for further instruction from our leaders. "Now that you're all ready, one of you has to push the canoe in the water, and the other one will be on the canoe sitting down with your paddle." Once again they are treating us like five year olds. Because anyone would be stupid enough to stand in a canoe. Contrary to my thoughts, that's when I saw the dumbest sight in my life.

Tanya stood on the canoe, and when Lauren started to push it in the water, Tanya fell into the river, and only came up from under the water to let out a huge cry of help. "Help me! I'm drowning." I couldn't contain myself, as I started to laugh up a storm with Angela standing beside me. "Honey, calm down. You're not even in the deep end!" Mrs. Manning called out, and it looked like she was trying to stifle a giggle with her hand covering her mouth. Two male leaders escorted Tanya out of the river, and held out a towel for her. "Shut up all of you!" Tanya screamed, and walked away angrily shuffling the sand underneath her. That outburst just made everyone laugh again. I wish I had a camera.

Angela, and I were in our canoe, and were paddling with our oars slowly. "Bella I hate to inform you but Mike is lusting after you again." Angela said in a disgusted voice, as I turned around to see her face. "Oh for the love of God he's headed this way with Ben." Angela started blushing. "Hey Ben." I said ignoring Mike. "Aren't you going to say hello to me? Come on Bella, I'm lonely." He meant what he said in a completely different way, and I almost threw up in my own mouth. "Hey Mike." I said without looking at him. "Angela, how are you?" Ben asked when they came side to side with our canoe.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" I almost fainted as to how she let out a full sentence. She always was deathly shy around Ben. They are too cute I thought. "Good, I actually was thinking if you'd like to sit with me at lunch today?" Ben asked politely. Shit, that means I'm going to be alone at lunch. "Oh, um I'll ask Bella if that's alri," I cut her off. "You don't have to ask my permission Ang." I said with a smile. "Okay Ben, I'll sit with you today." Angela immediately said, and they both smiled.

It's so easy for them, and they don't even have to hide the fact that they fancy each other. I on the other hand am stuck to meeting the person I like in the middle of the night. I let out a sigh, and we turned our small boat around to head back to shore. "Well that was fun!" Angela said giggling, as Ben walked beside her. Just then he took her hand, and she looked at down to view for their intertwined hands for herself. I am happy for her, but my jealously just had to appear as well.

Time had passed pretty quickly as it became lunch time. We all walked to the station, and I sat down by myself, while Angela walked with Ben to their table. Mike decided that he was invited to sit with me, when in reality I wanted to just free myself from him. "Hey Bella, so you want to be my girl?" I choked on my carrot stick, and proceeded to laugh, and cry inside. He just can't stop asking me out. "Mike, hear me out, and this will be the last time I say this. NO!" I yelled out, but the station had been too loud with people being busy talking to their friends. I stood up, and left the table proceeding to walk outside in the warm air.

Birds were singing happily, and flying without a care in the world. Squirrels were running around furiously probably trying to find food. I just kept on walking, and stopped when I realized that I had walked too far. I had just been looking at my surroundings, and looked at my watch to see that I had been walking for a good half hour. I didn't know where I had ended up. All I could see were hundreds of trees in front, and the way I came. O

ne thing caught my eyes though as I shifted my body to the right of the forest. I small vehicle. I slowly creeped towards the car, to see if anyone was inside. It looked abandoned from the outside because it looked old, and rusted. But inside their were clothes, food boxes, cds, and magazines with cars on the covers. There were a few pictures, and I decided to open the door to see inside. The picture was off three guys with long black hair. The all had russet toned colored skin. The middle one was by far the most handsome in my opinion. He looked about my age also. I didn't want to spend anymore time in the vehicle so I slowly placed the picture where I found it, and lifted my body out of the seat, and shut the door silently.

Just then I heard the crackling of the leaves beneath me. It wasn't my shifting because I immediately froze. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I didn't want to turn around.

**Edward's POV**

"So Jacob," I said while walking to the kitchen to make my usual morning coffee. "What do you need?" I asked as the ground up coffee started to form with the water,and squeeze out of the small hole into the coffee pot. "I, well actually my car broke down, and I was wondering if there was anyone who could help." He paused but looked like he wanted to keep speaking. "I mean I'm good with cars but this problem seems bigger than I can handle."

Just then I asked a question without it being related to cars at all. "How old are you?" I blurted out. "I'm seventeen. I go to school just down by the reserve a few miles back. My friends, and I were headed to the river to swim." Okay I thought maybe he did know his way around here by the sound of it. I don't know why, but the feeling in my stomach fell, and I became more ill. "Hey man, are you okay? Your face suddenly became pale."

He said this while I walked to the couch to sit down. My head spun around, as I saw three different Jacob's in the room. "I'm fine," I lied. "Can you please pour me some water?" I asked nicely. "Uh sure, just one second." He ran to the kitchen, and walked over to me with the dripping cup. "Ah, thank you." I said after gulpin the cold water down. "No problem." He said just standing there awkwardly.

I didn't want him in the room anymore. "Just head down the stairs of the cabin, take a left, and walk straight for five minutes. You'll see a building called the station. There will be someone there who can help you." He thanked me, told me to get better, and headed outside down the steps. Just then I layed my back on the couch, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Edward! Where are you? You need to help me. _A familiar female voice pleaded. _I don't know where I am. Nobody is around. _The voice became urgent with fear, as her voice was straining from the screams, and the falling tears. _Don't touch me. _She cried out. Just then I awoke with the sound of the door opening. "Hey Mr. Cullen are you feeling better?" A student asked me without looking at my sweating, panting form. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I growled out with fury. Just then the student looked at me, and ran back outside. I just had a fucking nightmare, and I couldn't see who the female was in my fucked up dream.

I didn't think anything of what I saw in my unconcious state, as I walked to the washroom to once again cool myself off. Splashing water in my face repeatedly, and walking out to find Mr. Williams pacing the living room. "Hey, you almost gave Chris a heart attack with your yell." He said pointing outside. "Well he shouldn't have asked me a stupid question." I said while waving my hand to excuse myself out the door. "Chris, I'm sorry for my outburst." I apologized to the boy, and headed into the woods to walk off my suppressed anger.

I solemnly walked passed the meadow not even bothering to l look at it. I thought of the times with Bella, and thought how wrong it was of me to push myself on her like that last night. I was thoroughly confused. I very much had an attraction to Bella, but I knew at the same time that our trysts were wrong. My mind had been so cluttered that I didn't even notice the time until my watch beeped. I had walked far into the forest.

I thought back to my conversation with Jacob. He never told me where his car had shut down completely. Which made my eyes shift around the forest as I stood there. I came across a beat up small car, a female, and two boys hovering behind another figure. I slowly walked behind them, and moved slightly to the side to see who the other person was. "Bella!" I yelled out, while running over to her. The boys jumped back, and looked just as confused as I was. "Get away from her!" I seethed my words as I held her tightly to my chest, and they held up their hands as if they were guilty. "Look dude, we did nothing wrong. We were just trying to enter our car.

Everything then registered in my mind quickly. Jacob, his friends, the beat up car. But what was Bella doing all the way out here? "Sorry," I said quickly. "Your friend Jacob, he came to my cabin, and asked for help." I told them, and they nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Bella held on to me, and didn't even move once when I had her in my arms. "Are you okay?" I said, as I kept holdin on to her protectively, rubbing my hand on her back in a circular motion. She just gently nodded her head by my chest. Her shivering body calmed down quickly in my presence.

"Look, we're sorry for causing any sort of trouble. Really we didn't mean to." I lifted my hand to signal for them to stop. "No, it's quite alright. I know you didn't mean anything." Just then Bella started speaking. "I'm sorry I just froze. Maybe I'm just disoritented." She said while wiping her forehead with her forearm. "Well that makes four of us." One of the boys said, and we all let out a laugh. "My name is Edward, and this is Bella." I introduced ourselves.

"I'm Quil, and this is Embry." They awkwardly waved to us. Just as they stopped waiting Jacob strolled into the group. "Hey so I see you've met Quil, and Embry. But I still don't know your name, you never told me." He said with a smile. I took his look as if he were mocking me. "You never asked for it." I said in an annoyed voice. Just then _his_ eyes shifted to Bella's body beside me. I held her even closer.

**Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you all like it, and review please! :)**

**Here are the statistics to my story:**

**Reviews - 46**

**Hits - 5,246**

**Favs - 45**

**Alerts - 64**

**Thanks everyone once again!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for all the feedback! Means a lot. :) Alright so on to the next chapter. I hope you like all the twists, and turns.

**Secluded**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know why I ever worried so much about how Edward saw me. He was here. Standing next to me, and clutching my body to his like he had no care in the world, except for my well being. I didn't know who these people were, and I was extremely glad Edward showed up when he did. I misjudged these guys, and found out that they were just as lost, and confused as I was.

Just then another person came walking from behind them, and I saw his face. The same face I saw in the picture. He's the one I thought was very handsome. He definitely is taller than both the other boys. His hair blew around his face with the slight wind, and his smile is painstakingly full, and bright. He opened his mouth to speak, and I felt as if I knew him in another life. He seems so gentle, and carefree. He spoke directly to Edward at first, and I don't think he noticed my form next to Edward.

He then started to speak directly to Edward. Had they met before? I might as well listen, and see for myself. "Hey I see you've met Quil, and Embry. But I still don't know your name, you never told me." He then finished his sentences with a smile. Full, wide, and shimmered in the sunlight. Just then Edward's strong body tensed up dramatically. The emotion he experienced traveled to me, and I couldn't help but feel the same as Edward. "You never asked."

His words came out as if he was genuinely irritated. I still didn't understand if this was about a miscommunication, or a real argument. I just stood there, and bit my lip, trying not to butt in. All of a sudden this person in front of me started to look at me with his wide eyes, as if he'd never seen a girl before. I was debating in my head if I should feel flattered, or sickened by his overly apparent gawking. Edward witnessed this man's ogling, and he held onto my body tighter.

I didn't think that would be humanly possible. Since he was already crushing me from the beginning. I wanted to tell Edward that he was hurting me. But I didn't want the other guys to interfere if I said anything about Edward hurting my side. They looked strong, and there were three of them, compared to just one Edward. So I sucked it up, and walked slowly behind Edward.

This man dared to step closer to Edward, and I. He extended his hand towards mine, and introduced himself. "My name is Jacob." I didn't know what to do. Edward looked annoyed but moved a little so that I could accept Jacob's hand. I shook it fast, and just stared. He looked at me as if he was waiting for something. I knew the two boys already knew my name because of Edward's loud screaming from before.

So Jacob was the only one who didn't know. "My name is Bella." I was flabbergasted as to why my actions, and saying anything was done in top speed. They most likely thought I was high or something. Just then Edward took my hand, and dragged me away. "Nice meeting you." He said, not looking back at all, and began to walk faster with me trailing behind. I needed to know what was up with him.

When we had walked far enough to see no one around I started speaking, and snatched my hand away from him. "What the heck is wrong with you? You know you were hurting me back there." He stopped, let go of my hand, and turned around slowly. I knew my words would guarantee a reaction out of him. His hair was in disarray, sticking up all over the place as if he hasn't slept for days. He looked up from the ground, and just then I felt guilty for saying anything.

His eyes were full of sorrow. "I'm sorry it's just that," He cut me off by letting out a cry. Fuck! I couldn't stand to see him cry, and to know that I was the cause of this. He kneeled to the ground, and started furiously running his hair through his hands, and before I knew it, he was tugging at his own hair painfully. I fell to the ground, and tried to stop his flailing hands from successfully ripping out his perfect hair that I loved so much.

I grabbed his cold clammy hands, and held them close to my heart. He stopped his thrashing when he felt how hard, and fast my heart was beating. "Edward, please tell me what is wrong?" He shook his head, and I tried again. "You're scaring my heart, Edward." I said as my own tears started to stream down my face. "I'm no good for you Bella. This can never work." He said quietly, as he stared at a ladybug on a blade of grass. "Wh-what do you me-mean this can't work?" My words slurred out as if I were a helpless drunk. "Bella I'm your fucking teacher. You're not even eighteen yet. I'm a disgusting pervert." He yelled out with so much venom. I hope no one heard us.

After my thought of _I hope no one heard us_ that's when I knew what he was talking about. I can't even walk beside him without my classmates staring at us. I hardly talk to him, or see him during the days of our trip here. We were forced to scheme, and sneak out to see each other. Our relationship is a lie. I stood up, and walked away. My tears had stopped when I realized this, and I felt numb. Edward silently walked behind me, and once again he most likely felt the emotion I was just experiencing.

I don't even want to be here anymore. Everything around me reminds my soul that I can't be with Edward when other people are around. Then we're forced to subject ourselves to hiding out to see each other. We stopped just behind the my cabin when we saw the teachers, and students conversing. Did they even know we were gone? Maybe they thought we were both sick. I sneaked a peek at Edward's face, and he looked as if he were contemplating something. "Bella, I'll help you up to the window to your room. Get in there, and pretend to be sick with the flu. I'll just stroll by them saying that I was carrying firewood for the fire."

He said all of that too fast, and he didn't even let my brain register. He lifted my body up in his arms, and I climbed onto the roof, and crouched down so that nobody would see me. Before I knew it I was through the narrow window, and I wrapped myself in my sleeping bag. Figures started walking through the door, and I could feel their stares in my back.

**Edward's POV**

I am a royal screw up. I fell for my student, she fell for me, and while she's beautiful, intelligent, and above all just a genuinely kind person, I'm a sick individual who is having wet dreams of a seventeen year old girl. I've had her in my arms, and violated her. She didn't protest to my advances, but I still felt as if I wasn't the protector, but the predator. I wanted to protect Bella, but all I did was hurt her like she revealed to me in the woods.

I didn't feel right about Jacob. He stared at my Bella as if she were a piece of blistering, smoking hot piece of meat he was going to enjoy eating up, as I watched them in the process. I shook my head, and once again proceeded to pick up large pieces of wood to make my lying story complete.

"Hey man where have you been?" Mr. Williams came up to me, and patted my back. "Well I stayed in sick, and when I felt better I took a walk, and now I'm gathering wood for the fire pit." I told him convincingly. "Okay that's good. We need all the help we can get." He said, and then he started running in the direction I found the wood, and came back with more pieces of log.

I sat on a stump around the pit, and thought long, and hard about my actions. _You're scaring my heart, Edward_ was all I could think of. I had made my only love cry in fear of me. My head was in my hands for a couple of minutes blocking away all noise, and the people. As I let go of my head the seat next to me had been occupied. Bella was sitting right beside me. Everyone was oblivious. She took a chance for me to be with me out in the open.

"Are you alright?" She chose her words carefully. "Yes, thank you. I'm okay." I accepted her conversation, and we just started talking about school related things, and how our trip was going. No one cared that we were talking because we played our parts well. Once they heard what we were talking about boring shit, they turned a blind eye to us.

We roasted marshmellows, and drank iced tea. We laughed at our own jokes, and we carefully viewed the people around us. These people were once our audience. Now they are just too entranced with their surroundings to care what silly things we were talking about. This went on for an hour, until the students curfews made their appearance. "Nice talking to you Mr. Cullen. See you tomorrow. She said politely. "Pleasure speaking with you Bella." I said in return. We walked to our respective cabins, and the lights were shut.

Thankfully I had a pleasent dream last night that I desperately needed. Starring Bella, and myself of course. We were out having dinner at lovely restaurant in Seattle. She was twirling her hair with one hand, as I held onto her other hand gingerly. My dream had us together in the future. I felt a great sense of relief.

The tasks today are going to be relatively calm, and I found the flying fox to be extremely peaceful. It felt as if you were flying, and when you looked down you'd see the tops of trees, and birds flying cheerfully. The camp personnel had set up all the necessary equipment the day before.

The students walked up a sandy hill, so that they can get strapped into their safety harnesses. Personnel checked up on everyone to see if they were secured right. The teachers were located at the three different ends of the flying fox to stop the students momentum from going too far off the other end of the hill. The personnel told us that the students would form three separate lines, and it didn't go by gender. Which means I had a chance that Bella would end up in my line, and that I could catch her. I really hoped that would be the case.

After each student came towards me, I stopped them as they came towards me. I had chosen the far right flying fox to surpervise. I to was strapped in on the wire above me so that I wouldn't fall on the deck I was standing on. More boys, and girls came flying to me, and still no Bella. After I stopped the kids, they had to walk down the hill behind me to go back to camp. They couldn't stand on the ledge with me because it would be too small for all of us.

They were nearing the last bunch of students on the flying fox, and I had one more student left to catch. I could see a figure clutching to the small rope in front of her, which is where you're allowed to put your hands if you want to hold on. Her chocolate hair blowing in the wind behind her, and she then was in front of me, and I crushed her to my body. I held her tightly but with care. She pulled her head back, and mouthed a thank you, and placed a kiss on my jawline. She was shorter than me, and couldn't reach my lips. The gesture was sweet, and caused me to chuckle. Bella, and I would be fine. We'd be more than fine.

**I hated writing the "fighting part" so depressing lol. But it gets better near the end of the chapter. Anywho, please review. (didn't mean for that to rhyme but whatever) haha.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N** – **Daniellescrochet **– Bella is actually 18 in this story. It's just that Edward thinks Bella is 17, that's why he's hesitant with her. Oh and once again **Mature content** is in this chapter muahahaha lol

**Secluded **

Chapter - 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

The personnel strapped me into the harness, so that I could be the next one to slide across the flying fox. Granted, I was scared of course. I had never seen one of these things in my life. To be suspended by just a belt hundreds of feet above the ground, and to actual see the tops of tall trees made me a little nervous.

I hoped that Edward would be the one on the end of the flying fox to catch me. After I kept repeating his name in my head over, and over again I ran down the small slope to gain momentum, I lifted up my feet at the very last second, tucking them closely to my body, and I was soaring through the wind.

The invisible air surrounded me, and my speed was just enough not to make me sick to my stomach. I could see the mountainous regions that were miles away, and the sun had brightly impacted my vision when I laid my head back, and grasped the small rope in front of my face to hold on. I neared the end of my experience, and began to slow down losing my momentum. Just then I felt the ground under my feet, and the strong long arms that felt like home.

_He_ had been right there ready to catch me. Sure he did it for the other students but to be enveloped into his arms told me the one, and only thing in my heart, that I would never run away from. He is mine. I just hopped he felt the same way. I looked up at him showing my gratitude by mouthing a thank you.

Then my next action was a warm gentle kiss on the right side of his jawline. He started to laugh sensing the fact that I missed his lips because I am too short for him. He bent down, and kissed my lips fully with passion I had never felt before.

He unhooked my harness, and we both walked down the hill to join the others who had already gone before me. Everyone had been sitting around, and talking amongst themselves. Angela, and Ben were holding hands, and giving each other small kisses. Tanya, Lauren, and their clan looked disheveled from the hiking. They furiously patted at their hair to make it flat again but it was no use. They looked like they had one too many perm treatments.

Just then from a distance I saw Rosalie, and Alice, holding a lot of duffel bags. They were heading towards our location. As the teachers introduced themselves, Alice was holding hands with a boy who I didn't know, and just assumed that he was from her school.

"Bella!" Alice happily almost sang out loud. "Bella I want you to meet Jasper." She said giggling, and Jasper looked quite shy, and almost awkward. "Hey." I said with a wave. He waved back slowly with a smile.

Rosalie took her sweet time before she came over to me to say hi. She had stopped in her tracks when she saw Emmett the boy she obviously lusted over ever since she saw him in our station. She didn't waste anytime introducing herself to Emmett, and he was practically begging at her feet as if she were the queen of all beautiful creatures. _Hopefully someday I'd have that effect on someone special. _I thought to myself, and I didn't know I was in a trance until someone yelled out my name.

"Bella! Rosalie, and I are going to be staying with you now!" Alice chirped out so fast I didn't even have time to comprehend anything that came out of her mouth. She just left me thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?" I asked her quietly trying to stop the ringing in my ears from her sudden shouting.

"Our cabin is not safe to stay in anymore so they are moving us for the time being, and the closest cabins to us, were yours!" She grabbed my hands, and jumped up, and down in front of me. I was just about to ask why their cabins are not safe anymore to stay in when Mrs. Williams started talking to all the classes. "We're going to head back to the camp because we have a new class that needs to settle in. Our newly formed group started walking back to camp.

I helped out by carrying one of their duffel bags, and just then Edward came to my side. "I'll take that." He said with that crooked smile I kept seeing in my dreams. Alice, and Rosalie looked at him from their peripheral vision for the first time, and gasped out loud.

"Are you alright ladies?" He said while taking the bag off of my shoulders, and placing it on his broad shoulder. Alice laughed, and Rosalie coughed almost trying to mask Alice's chuckle.

"Oh crap, I think a bug flew into my mouth." Rosalie said slapping away at her tongue. I knew she was just lying though. We all stopped, and looked at her, and began to clutch at our stomachs from the extreme giggles.

The walk back to camp consisted of telling jokes, and them walking hand in hand with Emmett, and Jasper, while Edward, and I would warrant ourselves small glances at each other, and he even went as far as to "accidentally" brush his forearm onto mine. That's all we could do in this situation. We couldn't risk anything, and I had learned to accept that fact.

We made it back to camp in half an hour, and I lead Alice, and Rosalie into my cabin, and into my room. They shut the door, and locked it to keep out the other girls. "Spill." They both said in unison. I had no clue what they were talking about, and made my way over to my bunk. "What are you talking about?" I said while taking out my iPod. They eyed me suspiciously, and then Rosalie started talking.

"Who is that guy you were walking with?" Oh shit! What the fuck do I say? "That's just Mr. Cullen. Our English Teacher." I said, and threw in a half-hearted shrug to try to get them off my back. "Hold up!" Alice said quickly. "He's your teacher? How old is he?"

I really didn't know, so I just shrugged again, all the while laying down on my bunk. The other girls came in after us which caused Alice, and Rosalie's mouths to shut, and they all looked at us with scorn for keeping them out.

While Alice, Rosalie, and the other girls settled into their new living arrangement, it was time to head down to the station for supper. We all got ourselves ready by jamming our bodies into the confined washroom. Alice made my hair in loose curls, while Rosalie straightened Angela's hair, and then her own. Alice went with her spiked look, and put glitter into her hair, to make it sparkle.

As I exited the washroom in my laced bra, and boy short underwear I went to my room to retrieve my clothing for the night. No one was in the room which was odd but I didn't dwell on it. I locked the door quickly, and went to my bag to grab my black pumps, a blue skirt, and my white laced shirt.

After I dressed myself, I heard a low muffled knocks in my room. I went to the door, and no one was there. I then saw a full head of bronze hair by my window when I turned around back in my room. He pulled me back inside, and shut the door. He walked towards me which caused my back to impact with the door.

He placed both of his palms on the door, by my face. His stance in front of me was one of a predator going in for the kill. He trapped me with his long arms, and my breathing hitched when he started planting kisses all over my neck, and he proceeded up my ear, nibbling at my lobe.

"You smell so sexy." He said in a whisper close to my ear. I tried to mask my groans as best as I could so that nobody could hear my moaning.

I licked his bottom lip, which made his head go backwards in awe, and I saw his eyes roll back in pleasure, as he let out an erotic moaning sound. "You're going to kill me you know that." He growled as he grabbed my waist, and lifted me up so easily. "Put your legs around me."

He ordered, and I panted, as he positioned himself in between my legs, I wrapped mine around his torso. I did as he said but I wasn't going to let him be the only ringleader in this circus. I grabbed his hair because I knew that is his weak point. He is oblivious to the fact that I right now am the entertainer, and he will be the observer.

As I took back the control of the situation I stopped kissing him, and his mouth was spread apart in agony wanting to feel me again. I slowly placed my lips close to his ear. "Put me down, now." I said seductively. He turned himself around so that his back was pressed against the wall.

He slowly let me go as I traveled down his body in almost slow motion. When I motioned down his legs I felt him up by accident, and he squirmed. I turned my back, and walked away from him. When I heard his footsteps I extended right my arm behind me, and wiggled my pointer finger to tell him to stay put.

I turned my head in ease, and looked at him under my eyelashes. He gasped, and his eyes went wide, while licking his lips. He wanted me, and I needed him so I placed myself on the bunk, and put on a show for him. "Lean on the railing in front of my bed."

I ordered him around. He placed his hands on the rail, and stared at me beyond belief. I arched my back, and pulled my spaghetti straps down which revealed my black laced bra. I only wanted to tease him so I knew I was going to keep all my clothes on, but he didn't know my game.

I rubbed my fully erected nipples over the material of my clothing. My back arched even more from the pleasure, as I let a moan escape from my throat. He seemed eager to come closer to me, but I told him that's a no no. I traced my hand down my stomach, and slowly proceeded to unbutton my skirt. I let the zipper down half way of my skirt, and let my finger slide over my exposed matching black laced panties.

He didn't know my fingers were over my panties. It was an illusion to garner a response out of him. Which he gladly showed me when his whole body stiffened at the sight of me rubbing myself over my clothing. No groans, growls or moans, just the indents of his forehead creasing up.

Pure tension, and utter speechlessness at the sight of me in all my glory. The only option for him was to play with himself. His hand found its way onto his cock. He stroked himself over his clothing also, for what seemed to be a minute.

Just then I saw his eyes close, and that was my cue to zip, and button my skirt, and pull my spaghetti straps up over my ivory skin. I didn't think he even knew what he was doing until he looked down at his own hand, and that's when he looked at my bunk, and didn't find anyone laying there. I had crept over to his side, and looked at him innocently. I had given him a hard on, and that's when he pinned me on the railing of the bunk bed.

"Bella what's taken you so long in there?" Angela, Rosalie, and Alice all said in perfect timing. Somehow, someway he still had become the ringleader of my game. I gulped, and spoke back to them carefully. "I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll just go to sleep."

After about five minutes of Alice trying to tell me to unlock the door. I told her that I had a bad migrane, and just needed to rest because I had a long day. After each word I said to Alice, Edward would give me a kiss on every single part of my face.

I told them to head out to the station, and to bring me back some soup after they were done from the station. Edward shut the window because it was now letting a breeze in. We laid on my bed, my head on his chest. My head, and his chest would go up, and down in unison because his breathing was still hitched from my little peep show.

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to surprise her by sneaking into her room but, instead she turned the tables on me. She left me tense, and stiff when I saw what she had been wearing. I caught glimpses of her changing into her outfit when I was outside her window. I felt like a peeping tom so I stopped watching, and wanted to participate.

She did things in front of me that I had never seen a woman do before. She looked so sensual, and she caressed her own body tenderly in front of me. This was the most intimate moment we had achieved together. So far.

I couldn't control myself at the sight of her, and I had gone too far by relieving myself. The indecency of my actions left me embarrassed, and now I was stuck with a huge boner. But the thing that left me perplexed was the fact that she didn't care about what she had done to me.

She didn't feel embarrassed, which caused some of my anxiety to ease a bit. She made her friends believe her lies, so that we could have some quiet time together. I had told Mr. Williams that I was not going to be present at the station tonight because I had a fever, and needed to sleep it off. We laid with each other for a little while to make sure that no one was coming back to the cabin.

"I-ah have to go to the washroom quickly." I said in a hurry. She chuckled, and brushed her sweet plump lips on the back of my hand. I unlocked the door, and half-ran to the bathroom. I relieved myself taking my time to make sure that I had no sweat on my face. After I was finished I needed caffeine, so I made a pot of coffee quickly. I went back to Bella's room to wait with her for the coffee.

"So, did you enjoy it?" She said as she sat herself up on the edge of her bed. _What is she trying to do to me? I just came in the washroom, and now she wants to talk about it? I'm fucking going to become hard again._ "Well-um it was different." I said groaning, and shifting my position off the bed to pace around. "What do you mean by different?" She asked in a bewildered state, and I froze. How was I supposed to explain this?

"No woman has ever done that for me. You were amazing, Bella." I kneeled down, and placed my hands on her legs, rubbing up, and down. She grabbed my hands, and placed them on her chest. _Where was all of this pent up sexual frustration coming from? _

My hesitation to move my hands around her breasts signaled a distaste from Bella, and her face contorted in disdain. Just then the beeping went off in the kitchen, and I shot up frightened by the sound. She laid down facing the wall, and she wasn't looking at me.

The coffee can wait for me I thought. I needed to speak with her. "Bella, I'm sorry. Please look at me." I begged like a puppy wanting its bone. She turned her head, and looked at me through the strands of hair that were clinging to her cheeks because of her tears. "Am I doing this wrong?" She said through sniffles. "No baby. It's just that I'm the one who is horrible at this." She bounced off the bed, and took my hands in hers.

"You're horrible at this? No that can't be possible." She said as she smacked my arm away playfully. "Well we can learn together." I said, and went to go pour our coffees. We talked about everything imaginable. Home, parents, music, favorite films. I looked at my watch, and nearly two hours had passed. I was wondering what took the others so long at the station. Well at least Bella, and I could have our time together.

One thing led to another, and before I knew she was on top of me. Her hair all around my face, as she planted kisses from my forehead down to my jawline. She started to slowly unbutton my shirt, and graced her fingernails onto my chest.

The sensation left me shivering underneath her. She put her ear to my heart, and she most likely heard how fast my heart is beating for her. She held her face just inches from mine, and I kissed her while gently lifting her up, and placing her under me.

The progression of our affair became heated on her bed. She had fully taken off my shirt, and I had taken off her tank top living her in that black fucking bra that made me all riled up. The touching was very erotic, and sent shivers all over my body.

The way she played with my hair, tugging it at all the right spots told me that she knew my weak spot. I heard her moan my name too quietly when I bit her neck playfully. I needed to hear that sound again, but louder.

Ever so slightly I placed my hand onto one of her breasts. She didn't object, and I continued on with my game to hear her grunt out my name in pleasure. Even though she was wearing her bra the circular motions of the way my hand caressed her chest showed me she was at her breaking point.

I could feel her erect nipples over her thin layered garment. She let her straps fall off her shoulders which caused the bra to open up more. I chanced a peek at her form, and she tilted her head to see my reaction.

Before I knew it she had taken it completely off, and threw it to the side of the bed. She held my head, and I looked into her eyes. She stared back at me almost in anticipation. _What did she want me to do? _As if reading my thoughts she stuck out her tongue playfully, and pointed to her nipple.

This was another big step for us. She exhaled, and I moved closer. My breathing became increasingly more difficult when she lowered my head slowly to engorge her breast with my mouth. Once I made contact she breathed out my name louder than before.

I greedily wanted all of her, and I wished that we weren't on a ridiculous camping trip right now. I just wanted to take her away to a beautiful island, and have all of her. Her chest heaved up, and down, as I stroked, and licked my tongue around her tender points.

Her nails dug into my back from the intensity of the moment. I let my hand travel to her other neglected breast, and began massaging softly.

Her moans escalated, as I progressed my vigorous motions around her tits. She then brought my head up, and started kissing me with all her strength, as if she was telling me that she wanted me inside of her. But I couldn't do that now in fear of being caught.

We slowed down our motions, and just laid beside each other to calm ourselves. "Wow. That was intense." She said with a huge grin. "Yeah." Was all I could say having lost my breath, and the dryness of my mouth.

The next five minutes passed slowly as I dressed myself, and then I sat beside her. "Once we're done with this place I'm quitting from Forks high school." I said bluntly. "What! why?" She said in a panic, and her face fell probably thinking I didn't want to see her anymore.

"No, no don't worry it's not that I don't want to see you. It's because I wouldn't be able to control myself in class with you being in front of me all the time looking like you do." Her face lifted up just then. I could tell she had some problems with self-assurance.

"But what are you going to do for an occupation?" She asked me in a worried tone. "Oh I'll find something quickly. I always manage to do so." I told her shrugging it off. Just then the front door opened with a loud bang, and plenty of female voices were headed our way. I quickly kissed her, and leaped for the window.

"Goodnight my Bella." I said in a low voice, for only her to hear. "Goodnight Edward." Her eyes twinkled at me even in the confines of a semi-dark room. I jumped down onto the ground outside without making a sound. I ran to the other side of the boys' cabin, and headed inside to dream sweet dreams of Bella.

I walked to the washroom to clean my now blackened hands, after telling Mr. Williams that I had went outside to gather wood for the fire that needed to be restocked. He stopped me in my tracks, and told me to sit down. I became disoriented with fear as if he had found out something greatly devastating. The way he paced in front of me, and how he would watch me from the corner of his one eye, made me feel like a caged animal wanting to claw its way out of its personal hell.

"We have a problem." He said in a whispered, arrogant tone. I looked at him in a dazed expression.

**A/N** - Sorry it took me forever to update. I had been busy helping my sister with some volunteer work. Well anyway, here is the new chapter (woot)! lol. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the awesome reviews :)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N** – So sorry for the cliffy I had to do it in the last chapter lol. I love keeping people on edge. Makes me giddy ahah. Well hello to my new readers! Here is the next chapter!

**Secluded**

Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

I had to act fast. Edward left from the window once again, and the girls were approaching the room quickly as I heard the clicking of heels meeting the floor coming towards the room. I needed to close the window, and unlock the room door so that they can finally go to sleep.

After I unlocked the door quietly I dashed to my bed. Stumbling on the way there, I hopped into my sleeping bag, and prenteded to be asleep. That is, until Alice woke me up. "Wake up Bella!" She nudged me with her arm, and I made a noise as if I was startled, and rubbed my eyes to make it look like I was asleep for a long time.

She bought my performance, and sat down beside me as she kept glancing at Rose, Angela and back to me. She had a serious look on her face, and it made me tremble in my sleeping bag. "Bella I don't know if you have any idea about what happened. We shouldn't have left you alone here tonight."

I shivered in my own embrace as I held myself tighter. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Her hands were shaking, and her form appeared as if she were on the verge of hyperventilation. I grabbed her hands, and she began speaking, stuttering at some of her own words. "There is a rapist in the surrounding camp area. He attacked one of the students in another camp resort not too far from here. They called the bus company, and they are coming right now to take us home.

She didn't know that I wasn't alone tonight, and that I was with Edward. But I had to act as if I were afraid for my life to make it seem as if I were alone. "Oh my God!" I left out a gasp, and we all began to gather up all our belongings so that we would be ready to leave when the buses arrive.

Rosalie looked the most shook up, and I went over to her, and helped her sit down because she became so rigid, and statue-like. I locked my arm with hers, and at first she recoiled from my touch. But then I tried again, and she slowly let me take her to my bed. I didn't know what to say to her. She hadn't said one word since she came to the cabin which Alice told me privately. "Ar-Are you alright, Rosalie?" I was gentle with her.

"I-I'm so scared." She collapsed into my body, and started to whimper. My mind wondered to an unforgivable situation. I put everything together, and figured out that something horribly wrong happened to Rose some time ago. She didn't have to say it in so many words but she appeared as if she wanted to let it out, so that the grasp in her chest would be lifted.

She lifted her head off of my lap, and started speaking slowly, pausing, and stuttering in some places of her story. "I was walking home one day from school when I was a freshman at Port Angeles High. A car drove up beside me, and he was one of my father's friends. He offered me a ride to my house, and I thought nothing of it at that time.

Instead of taken the route that I took home, he took me further into an unfamiliar territory. He locked the doors, and I tried to find the button on my side to unlock them but it was disabled. He pushed his car seat back, and proceeded to do the same thing to my seat. All the while brushing his hands up me, and he undid my seatbelt.

I tried my hardest to fight him off but he was just too big for me to handle, in such an enclosed space." She let out a breath, and began to sob into my arms again. I saw her hesitant stance as she pulled herself off of me again to begin the rest of the story. I stopped her fearing that she would burst out in hysterics, because she had a hard enough time telling the beginning of the story. She simply nodded, and I told her to lay down on my bed, as I packed her belongings in her bags.

Alice, and Angela were ready as well as they started to place our duffel bags in the living area outside of our rooms. The male workers from the station were called to be on guard around the girls', and boys' cabins. I gently rubbed Rosalie's back in circles, and I began to wonder if Alice knew about her attack three years ago.

The buses arrived after about an hour of waiting around. Alice, Angela, and I escorted Rosalie down from the cabin because she was obviously traumatized. Alice stayed with her in the bus, as Angela, and I carried all of the duffel bags into the compartment of the bus.

Just then the boys started to come out of their cabin holding tightly onto their bags. The buses were arranged just like the cabins were. Girls in one bus, and boys in the other. I didn't see Edward walking out of the cabin, and I just thought that maybe he was taking longer to gather up his things.

The teacher wouldn't let me idle outside anymore, and ordered me into the bus. I just really needed to see a glimpse of Edward to know that he was alright. I sat in the aisle seat beside Angela, as I gave worried glances over to Alice, and Rosalie. Poor girl. I thought about all the times I saw Rose, and she was usually quiet, until she met Emmett. I bet he made her feel safe because he looked at her with so much love even though they had only been dating for a week.

The bus started moving after Mrs. Manning took double checked that every female student, teacher, and supervisor was inside. The bus drove down the same scenic roadway, and I admired the scenery once again. I knew Edward wouldn't have let anything happen to me if there was a chance that this sick fuck found our camp, and wanted to rape another girl for his own twisted pleasure.

The bus had been on the road for twenty minutes, and I became fidgety not knowing if the boys' bus was behind ours. I excused myself to go to the washroom which had a window to look outside. I was relieved, and let out a breath as I saw the boys' bus. I went back to my seat, and saw that Rosalie had cried herself to sleep. Hopefully she wasn't having any nightmares.

Alice was quietly reading one of her magazines, and would point out some really pretty designer dresses. Angela, and I would talk somewhat about our one week trip, and how she became to know Ben better. After reading some of my book I saw that we had stopped, and Mrs. Manning did another head count when we were outside the bus. Rain started drizzling right when I exited the bus, and it really did dampen my mood greatly.

The team leaders, and supervisors had all called our parents from Forks, and Port Angeles. Charlie had been waiting, leaning on his Police cruiser by a deserted parking lot. He came over quickly to where I was standing, and enveloped me into a hug. "Thank God you're alright. How was half the trip?" He asked in wonder.

"It was great, until this whole debacle happened." I said bummed out kicking the pebbles underneath my feet "Just be grateful that you, and everyone are fine. That's all that matters in the end." He said, as he hugged me again tighter. I really wanted to spend more time with Edward alone. Now it's going to be too difficult to see him because he's my fucking teacher, and Charlie would freak the fuck out if he were to find out about Edward and I almost being sexually together.

Mrs. Manning said it would be alright for me to go home with Charlie now since he was here, and she marked me off as that I had gone home. I quickly asked for Rosalie's, and Alice's cell phone numbers to keep in touch. I hugged them, and brushed away Rosalie's tears, as she tried to give me a half-smile of reassurance. Basically telling me in no words, but her own actions that she would be okay.

As I walked with Charlie back to the cruiser I saw the next bus pull into the parking lot. Edward was the first to come out, but then closely behind him was Mr. Williams. I strained my head to see over the tall students in front of me, and it looked liked he is holding Edward in what seem to be a citizen's arrest.

The only person I could think of who would put him under a citizen's arrest was Mr. William, and I swear I would knock his teeth out! I scanned Edwards hands, and they were behind him tied with what seemed to be white plastic police cuffs. His hands appeared white from the loss of blood flowing to his fingers. He also seemed to be limping from the distance I was at.

Where the hell did they find those, and why was my Edward restrained with them? I panicked, and started to run back to where they were taken him, as the duffel bag around my shoulder bounced up, and down with each movement I made. All the students were gasping, and wide eyed as I made it to the second Police cruiser. Officer Hamilton took over the situation, and held onto Edwards arm with his strength. He told Edward to duck down his head not to hit the top of the car while entering the vehicle.

He was scanning his head out the window in the backseat. Our eyes locked, and I saw the immediate release of frustration from Edward. He started thrashing in the cruiser, and they told him to settle down or else they'd have to use extra force on him. My tears escaped my eyes with fear, confusion, pain, and my heartache increased with the passing of each kilometer, leaving me lifeless as I became a mannequin, frozen in the middle of the parking lot.

Charlie immediately came beside me, and asked me why I was so enthralled with Mr. Cullen's arrest. Which just made it even more evident to my eyes that he was under arrest, and being transported to the police department. I wiped away my tears before he came in front of me, and I said, "Why?"

He looked at me as I stood there trying to still see the car that took my love away proceed further, and further down the road until it became almost a dot, and I let my head go down. "You know I can't tell you that honey. It's confidential." He took my duffel bag off my gimping shoulder, and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist to hold my body up.

"Come on now, we need to get you home." As he opened up my door, and put my bag in the backseat. The students were talking with their parents about what just happened as Charlie exited the parking lot. We were home in five minutes, and my phone started ringing off the hook.

My house phone, and my cell phone simutaneously were ringing, and it made my head hurt. I let Charlie answer the house phone, as I answered my own cell. "Bella! What the hell was that?" Alice shocked tone was too loud for my ears, and I had to extend the phone away from my head.

Even then I could still hear her loud, and clear as if she were right in front of me. "I have no idea." I said in a detached voice. "Well I think I might have an hunch." I walked upstairs while she kept speaking. She totally changed her mind from in a minute flat. First she didn't know, and now she "had a hunch?"

I turned on speaker, and I asked her what she thinks he was arrested for. "Well duh, Bella. He's the one, the rapist! That sick pig." She muttered under her breath. My eyes almost escaped my sockets, as she said those words. N-no he can't be that person. It's not him! "Alice, that's crazy he is not that type of person.

I yelled into the phone with so much fervor, that Charlie came upstairs, and opened my bedroom door. "Why are you screaming?" He said in and out of breath tone. "Sorry dad. I-it's nothing." After a minute of looking at me suspiciously, he closed my door, and went back downstairs as I heard the creaking of the stairs becoming lower in sound. Which told me he made it all the way down to the living room.

"You can't be serious Alice. You don't know that. It's a lie." I said as I became angrier with the passing seconds of being away from him. "It's just not possible." I said without thinking. "Why isn't it Possible, Bella?" She said in a questionable tone. I contemplated telling her, and I know she is my friend.

So I made the decision. "Because Edward was with me." I said without any trouble. "Who the hell is Edward?" She said slowly. "Mr. Cullen's first name is Edward." She gasped into the phone, and I swear I heard her jumping on a bed or something. "How do you know that Bella?"

I wish the answer 'I just do' would suffice, but she would just keep asking questions, until she beat the real answers out of me. "Because when you left with Rosalie, and Angela, Edward came to my room through the bedroom window. We stayed together for two hours while all of the students, and teachers were at the station." I said with a single breath.

Alice went silent for a few minutes. I knew she didn't disconnect the call because my phone didn't say she hung up. "Bella do you know what you're doing? He is your teacher!" She silently said that as if someone else was in the room with her. "I know that Alice. You can't help who you like." I carefully chose my words so that no more questions were asked by the ever presistent pixie.

"Bella I'm sure I'm the first person you've told. I will keep your secret. It's not my place to tell anyone." She said reassuringly. "Thank you Alice. I wouldn't have said anything, if I didn't trust you." We said goodnight to each other, and I lazily became ready for bed. Just as sleep was going to overcome me, my phone buzzed near my bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked confused because my caller ID showed private number. "Bella. It's me." Edward said quietly, and he sounded torn. "Edward, oh my God. What happened?" I pleaded, as I sat up, and leaned my back on the headboard of my bed. "Bella I don't have much time. This is my one, and only call from the Police station." He said in a hurry.

"Okay." I said signifying for him to go on. "Bella they think that I-I'm the rapist. They don't believe my story, and they say they have witnesses to argue the fact that I wasn't at the station when I supposed to be. For all the different occasions I was with you, people saw me with you, Bella." He said with a single breath.

"Edward we have to tell them." I made sure to say that low so that Charlie wouldn't hear me, but loud enough so that Edward could. "No! You can't do that!" Intensity washed over me, as he became enraged. "I'm sorry I made you mad." I let out slowly. "Oh shit! Bella no baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." His velvety voice melted into the receiver, and I thought I felt my ears tingle with sensation.

Well he has a right to. I mean he's being falsely accused. "Edward you have to let me help you. It's the only way." He let out a sigh. "But you're only seventeen!" Why was he talking about my age, which was a year ago? "Edward no I'm not. I'm eighteen." I said convincingly.

"What the fuck? I thought you were seventeen?" He said as if he was scratching his head in thought. "Edward, I turned eighteen last September. I'm an adult." I said with a smile on my face. "Well that changes things." He let out a chuckle. He still tried to find humor even while in jail. I felt so guilty.

"Edward listen to me. You have to stay in there for a couple of days so that when the rapist strikes again, they will know they have the wrong person. They can't keep you there. They have no evidence. The evidence they supposedly have against you is only circumstantial. The have locked you up based solely on a theory."

I tried to tell him everything I learned in Law class. "Bella you're teaching me about Law? I already know that." We both laughed. "Time is up." I heard a guard yell close to the receiver. "Bella I have to go. I miss you." He sighed longer this time. "Edward, I'm sorry, and I miss you to. I'll get you out of this." We both shut our phones, and I collapsed onto my bed. My eyes drooped until I was met with blackness.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward." Mr. Williams let out in a hiss. He encoded venom the way he said my name, as if he had this new found form of disdain towards me. The boys were not inside the cabin which I thought was weird for this time of night. "What's wrong, James?" I said using his first name for the first time. It felt sort of creepy.

"You disgust me." _What the hell did I do? Kill his dog or something?_ "Hey, what are you talking about?" I muttered in a confused state running one of my hands through my now wild hair thanks to the wind outside.

"You are not to speak!" He yelled at me, as he paced back, and forth. Who was _he_ to talk to me that way? But I did what he asked. "You know I shouldn't have never left you by yourself all those times. I could've saved some of those girls from you." He crouched down so that he could be eye-level with me.

What in the holy grail did he say? Does he know about Bella? Shit. I began to feel very confined. When I went to stand up he pushed me down onto the couch I had slept on for a week solid. "You raped those girls, stripping away their innocence, and here you are playing the victim. Fuck this shit. I had a right to defend myself.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do what you just spat from your mouth. I would never do that to a human being." I sat up, and fury overcame me as I was forced to defend myself from unwarranted judgments. Before I knew it I was gasping on the floor not knowing what hit me, but feeling the pain on my leg.

He took it out probably with his own so that I would lose my balance, and fall. He is such a coward. Needing to resort to violence like this without any proof. He let me pick myself up, and I threw my body onto the couch to elevate my leg onto the table in front of me.

"I'll tell you this, only because I feel in a giving mood tonight." God, this guy is sick. "Some people saw you attacking some girl." He stopped there, and I saw fear glaze over his eyes, as if he only cut himself off at that point to not give away anything. This guy is fucking acting. This piece of shit also had help.

"So then why the fuck didn't 'these guys' help out the girl?" I said smugly, and his face contorted into a confused state. "Because, w-they," he obviously messed up his prepared crock of bullshit fake speech. "They didn't want to be enthralled into the media circus of a trial."

He brushed off his leather jacket, as if he had won. "Oh is that right? So then what are YOU," I pointed at him "going to do for witnesses at the trial if they didn't even want to get involved with helping that girl out?" He scratched his head, and balls simultaneously. This guy is a fucking piece of work.

He can't even lie to save himself. "Shut up!" He said, and then forcefully grabbed my hands, and pushed them behind me. He kneed me to the floor once more, and pushed my head into the woodwork of the paneled flooring. It felt wet as if someone else was in here.

I eyed James' shoes, and they looked dry. Just then I heard two doors open, and I tried to thrash my body to see if I could view their faces. I couldn't achieve a good look at them. They were hooded, but their shoes were wet. The held me down, and felt a tight clasp on my wrists. After they lifted me up I tried to free my hands but it was impossible.

The two others who I suspected to be men because they were very muscular, and strong retreated back into the separate rooms. James locked both of his arms on both my upper arms, securing me from running away. Which I wouldn't do because to some people that signifies guilt. He opened the front cabin door, and said, "Keep walking."

Every single boy, and the other team leads looked at me as I was escorted to the bus, my one leg limping behind me. "No need to worry anymore. We have him, over." He said into the walkie-talkie. Which they had for emergencies. There was a static, muffled sound that received his message, and called back. "Good work, over." I wondered if that was a cop, or just an ordinary person.

He then took me up the few steps of the bus, and told me to sit by the window at the very front seat. I never made any trouble, and I wasn't about to start now. So I did everything I was told. He still seemed pissed off at me, as I stole his woman. I could see that the first bus had already driven off, and I cursed myself that I didn't get to see Bella.

From what I gathered there is a rapist on the loose, and traumatizing females around camp areas. I let myself relax at the fact that Mrs. Manning loves doing her head counts. So I prayed for the fact that Bella is on that bus. They wouldn't leave until every single being was on that bus.

The boys entered cautiously after me, and some of them stared, while others seemed fearful of me. Ah I let out a sigh of bewilderment, and embarrassment. These students looked up to me, and now they think I'm some monster.

James sat beside me then, and throughout the trip all I kept thinking about was Bella. The hours went by with me thinking about her smile, picturing her long wavy mahogany hair, the her carefree personality, and the aura of her body left my body stiff in its cramped position on the bus. The position of my arms behind me made my hands go tingly, then they gave out, and fell asleep at their own accord.

I had dozed off a couple of times before they told us we arrived in Forks. James sat me up, and we were out of the bus first. I saw that Bella's bus was in front of us, and that made me happy. But my mood changed greatly as the faces of students, and parents bored into my being. They all gasped in surprise, and fear. Uncalled for I though immensely. James handed me off to a real police officer. His tag said Hamilton, and I knew that he was the one who spoke to James over the walkie-talkie.

After Officer Hamilton told me to bend my head down, and enter the car I turned my boy around to try to find Bella. Just as I was about to turn around to stop glancing I noticed a full heaad of hair bouncing up and down, as she ran towards the car. I didn't want her to get too close in fear of exposing us, and her being to close to James. Fucking freak that guy is.

I began thrashing uncontrollably in the enclosed space. I needed to feel Bella, to see that she is real, and I wasn't just picturing her. She looked amazing, and unharmed from any evil. I thanked God for keeping her safe for me. They then opened the door, and held my body down.

They said they'd use force on me even more if I didn't substain my 'anger issues' they called it. Well let me stick my foot up your ass, and then you'll tell me about my 'anger issues.' I subdued myself down into a calm state of being. I kept gazing outside towards Bella, as the her appearance became smaller by the second passing by. The cruiser was moving away from my Bella, and I tried to savor the last time I'd see her I thought.

I placed my head on the headrest, and we made it to the Forks Police station in twenty minutes. They escorted me out, and took me towards the backside of the building, and opened up the door to the backway of the cells. They finger-printed me, took my photo, and told me to change into the dreaded orange jumpsuit.

As I was forced to walk down the crammed hallway different inmates yelled out obscenities at me for what I had been falsely accused of. I made it to my cell after walking by about five of them. The cell beside me was empty, and I mentally congratulated myself in not having a violent neighbor so close to me.

They locked me in, and I began pacing. That's all I could do as the thoughts of everything piled on top of me. I really did have this grotesque burden on me now. Everyone thinks I'm a sick pervert, and now I'm in jail for heaven's sake! The guard outside were walk up, and down the hallway whistling show tunes out of tune, and would jingle his keys animately. Just then another guard came out, and unlocked my cell. "One phone call, Cullen!" Officer Timmons said.

I called the only person who would understand. I didn't care about helping myself. I needed to hear her sweet voice I've been craving all night. I called her cell phone number that she had given me during on of our nights in our meadow. "Helllo?" She said in a sleeping tone. "Bella, it's me." I tried not to show my worry for her, but it seeped through anyway.

"Edward, oh my God what happened?" She said in a begging tone. "Bella I don't have much time. This is my one, and only call from the Police station. I said quickly, trying to spare us some time to talk to each other. "Okay." She said in acknowledgment. "Bella they think I-I'm the rapist. They don't believe my story, and they say they have witnesses to argue the fact that I wasn't at the station when I was supposed to be. For all the different ocassions I was with you Bella. People saw me with you, Bella." I said in one single breath.

"Edward we have to tell them." She said low enough for only me to hear. "No! You can't do that!" Bella became extremely silent, and I felt like such a prick for yelling at her. "I'm sorry I made you mad." She said defeated. "Oh shit! Bella no baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." I myself was pleading to her now.

She didn't say anything, and I could feel her breathing which made my whole body instantly calm. "Edward you have to let me help you. It's the only way." I sighed as if telling her that there was nothing for her to do. "But you're only seventeen!" I said in a hushed tone. "Edward, no I'm not. I'm eighteen." She flat out said. "What the fuck? I thought you were seventeen?" I said more confused then ever before. "Edward, I turned eighteen last September. I'm an adult." She told me. "Well that changes things." I laughed a little bit.

"Edward listen to me. You have to stay in there for a couple of days so that when the rapist strikes again, they will know that they have the wrong person. They can't keep you in there. They have no evidence. The evidence they supposedly have against you is only circumstantial. They have locked you up based solely on a theory."

"Bella you're teaching me about Law? I already know that." We both laughed at our own silliness. "Time is up." Simmons said, and he began walking towards me from where he had been standing. "Bella I have to go. I miss you." I said sincerely, and sighed. "Edward I'm sorry, and I miss you to. I'll get you out of this." As she shut her phone, I felt my body fall on to the bare mattress of the cot. I felt darkness overcome me as I dreamed a peaceful vision of Bella, and I in our beautiful meadow.

**A/N** - Ah the twists, and turns of this fricking story. I'm beat lol. That was my longest chapter. Over 5,000 words. I feel good now. Next week my updates will be less because I'm going to Britney's concert! Woot :) Have fun reading this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N -** Thanks for all the reviews everyone :) I feel giddy.

**Secluded**

Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

How am I going to achieve getting Edward out of jail? I kept pondering that thought last night, until I finally gave up on all my insane ideas, and I fell into a deep sleep envisioning Edward alone in that hell hole.

I walked downstairs groggily from the lack of sleep last night, and stopped midway when I heard two voices. I hurried back upstairs so that Charlie, and whoever he was speaking to wouldn't see me. That's when I heard a familiar voice. Husky, arrogant, solid, and carefree all rolled into one package. How the heck did he know Charlie, and why is he here at eight in the morning?

I was fascinated enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. I had been thinking too much of why he was there, and I almost didn't hear what he just said. "Yeah we did see him in the forest. He was holding a girl pretty close to his body. She looked in pain from the way he held her, almost as if she were his possession."

Jacob informed my father of the time Edward held me to his body when he found me in the forest. Except he didn't say any of our names. As I listened to this interrogation even more my father started pestering Jacob about the appearance of the female in the situation. Jacob didn't say much about this "mystery girl." Only that she had hazel eyes, and long brown hair.

Just then I heard Charlie scrape his chair back, and it sounded as if he was walking towards the stairway. I forced myself up, and ran to the nearest door which is the washroom. I closed the door gently to not bring attention to myself, and I heard Charlie's steps as he ascended the stairs.

I could hear him knock on my bedroom door, and then he opened it. "Bella, where are you?" He said as he shut my door. Shit, I'm screwed. I splashed water on my face quickly, and grabbed a face towel, and headed out the washroom. "Hey, good morning dad. What's up?" I tried as best as possible to appear in a better mood than last night.

"Hi. I need you downstairs. So go get yourself dressed properly, and join me in the living room." He slightly demanded, and I was taken aback for a minute, until he started descending the stairs to probably go speak to Jacob again. This fucking guy looked at me as if I were a piece of meat in the forest.

Who was he to say that Edward was holding me as if I were his property? I'll give him a piece of my mind, that son of a bitch. I slammed my bedroom door, and dressed myself as always but with more fury. Tossing clothing everywhere, baskets were emptied onto my floor, and bed to find something "proper" to wear as Charlie had pointed out.

As I hastily put my hair up in a ponytail, I was ready to head down the stairs, and lazily did so to save me some time by being in the same room as a liar. "Hello Bella. How are you?" He cocked his head to the side. That arrogant asshole. That's okay I thought, I'll play this little game, but he won't know my motives.

"Not bad, how about you?" I crossed my arms over my chest which indicated that I didn't care to know how he was feeling. "Just mighty fine." He responded with a full grin. _Shut your damn mouth because you're blinding me you mother fucker._ My inner beast came out in my head, and I turned myself around from their stares, so that my silent laughter didn't escape from my mouth.

"Do you two know each other?" Charlie said pointing at Jacob, then at me with both his hands. "Only by acquaintance." I said quickly before that bastard could respond. "Well that's good." Charlie said with a brief smile. Why would that be good? I don't want to know this incapable person who can't even tell the truth.

"Bella I have to go to work. Jacob needs some help with his father, Billy at his house. Would you do me a favor, and help all of us out?" He walked closely to me to ask for my assistance. How the hell was I supposed to say no? "Um-I can," Charlie interrupted me. "Look I wouldn't ask you this if it weren't important. Just this one time, please?" Fuck my life. "Fine." I said flatly feeling defeated.

"Okay, good. I will see you kids tonight. Have fun." Charlie made his way out the door as he bid us his goodbye. Right I'll be having a lot of fun. With my fists in this dog's face. I heard, and saw Charlie's cruiser leave from the living room window. Jacob had sat his ass down on our furniture. _Don't you get too comfortable boy. You'll be needing ice soon, and lots of it._

"So Bella, you look nice today." I rolled my eyes as I took the furthest seat away from him. He got up, and made his way over to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Great now he really is taken the make yourself at home line from Charlie seriously. "So what bull did you feed my dad about your father? Surely you do not need my help with anything." I said while crossing my leg over another, and still holding my arms is protective stance across my chest.

"Oh you're so intuitive. Of course I do need your help. Please be cooperative." He said coldly, and with that toothy smile again. "No." I informed him as I stood up, and began to walk away from the living room. I heard him set his glass down with a loud thump.

I briefly stopped in my own tracks, and turned around to ask him about his earlier conversation with Charlie. "Why are you lying to my father? You had no right to say that about Mr. Cullen." He stood up from my couch, and started pacing around in front of the fireplace. "Mr. Cullen?" He said with a snort. "Who the hell is that? Your school teacher or something?" His booming laugh filled the entire house.

"You are ridiculous." I said as I retreated even more into the hallway, away from this freak. Just as I was about to climb the stairs a felt him pull my sweater with force, and he brought my body to his locking his arms around me. "Let me go!" I yelled, and tried to push him with my scrawny arms.

He turned me around, and pinned me down on the wooden steps. My back made several cracking noises, as he proceeded to grab, touch, pinch, and he almost bit me on my neck until I socked him in his right eye causing him to fall backwards.

"Shit, Bella. Don't you want to play with me you little bitch?" The fervor in his voice made my whole body ache more so than when he pushed me into the steps. That's when I made my way up the stairs in a hurry, and ran into my room locking the door. I pushed, and threw random things at the door. A way to block his entrance even more. I grabbed my phone, tucked it into my pocket, and just as I was about to jump from my window onto the close tree my door flew open, and he had that glint of pure evil in his eyes.

"Fucking slut, come back here!" He began to run the short distance from my bedroom door to the window. That's when I decided that I didn't want my life to end here. I flung my body onto the thick branch of my tree, I jumped down the short distance to the ground, and I thanked God that I fell forward onto my stomach, and not on my already stinging back.

That shit would hurt twice as much the next morning. I lifted my bruised body up off the grass, and ran for my life to the nearest house for safety. Of all days, Charlie informed me that he took my car in early this morning to get my slashed tires fixed. Just dandy I thought.

This fucking guy had planned it all out to strip me naked in my own house, and rape me while I had no way of seeking help because he was the one who slashed my tires. I was having none of that shit. I chanced some glances back at my house, and saw him do the same routine I had done. He tossed his body out my window, and onto the tree also. He was now running behind me, even more furious than before.

I didn't have much time, and I needed to make that phone call. I called the police station, and I instantly knew who answered my call. "Dad! You left me in our home with a fucking psycho!" I yelled into the phone, as my lungs puffed for air. "Bella what happened?" His panicked voice echoed into the phone.

"He tried to rape me. He's the one you need to arrest. Let Mr. Cullen go!" I needed my dad to see that the rapist was still on the loose, and that this would show him that Edward had nothing to do with this whole situation. I looked over my shoulder again, and he had gotten closer, and closer to me. I mustered all the strength I could achieve, and began to run faster.

"Dad he's running after me. You need to come down here now!" I huffed out, and grabbed my heaving chest as a way to maybe subdue it or else my heart was going to burst. "Bella keep running, we'll be there!" He smashed the phone indicating he hung up, and I just kept running. He was getting extremely close to me.

I peeked behind me again, and saw three other men who had joined him as well. One of them looked oddly like Mr. Williams! "Fuck!" I yelled out, and hoped that I wouldn't stumble to the ground being the klutz that I am. Thankfully none of that happened, and I approached the first house I saw. I climbed the stairs, and pounded on their door.

They took a while to answer but when the female saw the four men running behind me, and my flushed face she grabbed my arm, and threw me inside of her house, she shut the door, and locked it quickly. "Honey are you okay?" She frantically asked. "I'm alright for now." She was making her way to the telephone, when I told her that I already called the police.

"Why were they running after you?" She asked me as she began to lock all windows, and doors around her home. "One of them was trying to rape me. The others joined him when I was running away to find help." I told her shaking in my chair. She placed a semi-cold towel around my shoulders to bring down my heightened warm temperature.

I called Charlie on his cell phone to tell him that I was at Mrs. Waylon's home. He made it there in five minutes when I heard the sirens I felt relieved, and let out a sigh. Five other police officers said they would check around Mrs. Waylon's house. They finally located all the sick fucks, and placed them under arrest.

After Charlie said the house was clear on his cell phone, while I was waiting inside Mrs. Waylon let my dad in her home, and we shut our phones at the same time. "Oh Bella I'm so, so sorry!" He hugged me tightly, and silent tears fell down my face then. "Now do you see? It wasn't Mr. Cullen. It never was." I said, as he brushed away my tears, and proceeded to run his hands up, and down my arms to reassure me that I was fine.

"We know that now. He has been released." I shut my eyes for a brief moment, and silently thanked God. "Lets go home." We both thanked Mrs. Waylon, and we left to go home. I told Charlie that I was going to go take a shower but, really I needed to call Edward. As I made my way upstairs, and into the washroom, I dialed his number, and locked my door.

It rang a few times before an, out of breath Edward answered the phone. "Bella are you alright? I'm so sorry!" He to panicked, and heard about what happened. "Please don't worry, I'm fine. I ran away from them, and I hit that Jacob guy in the eye!" I told him quickly.

"Bella I need to see you, I'm worried about you still." Charlie is never going to let me out tonight. "Edward, I can't. Charlie won't let me. But you can meet me in my room tonight. Just climb the first tree beside my window. I'll leave the window open so that you'll know which room is mine." I said as I paced the linoleum flooring of the washroom.

"Sure but, I don't know if I can wait until tonight. I might come sooner. I just can't stay away" He informed me. "Alright. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you soon Edward." We hung up our cell phones, and I turned on the shower to wash away the woodsy smell off of my body. After I was finished, I dried myself, and went to my room to change.

As I opened the door, I saw Edward sitting on my bed, his legs shaking, and his arms were cradling himself. Once he saw me his face cheered up, and he walked towards me taken me in his strong protective arms, and soothed me. I reached my arm back to shut the door, and locked it for our privacy. "My father is downstairs. How did you come here so fast?" I asked astonished.

"I was already on my way here when you phoned me." He said as he rubbed my face, and he laced his fingers through my wet hair. We started kissing, and I had to stop our rendezvous before we let things get out of hand. I mean I was in a towel! As we broke apart we were both panting in our stances.

We mindlessly walked over to the bed still kissing, and touching all over. The back of my knees collided with the mattress, and our bodies fell onto the bed, bouncing up once, and my towel undid itself from the force. Edward took his weight off me, and his wide eyed face saw my body. His jaw dropped slightly at my form, and I contorted myself to cover up my body parts. He saw my apprehension, and stopped gawking at me. Instead he took my bed spread, laid it on top of me. Grabbing my towel out from under me, and throwing it onto the floor.

Edward brought my hands up over my head, and planted kisses all over my face. He would tenderly rub my skin, and then kiss it smoothly with his warm lips. His touches would ignite a fire in me from the electricity that was surely boring through both of our trembling bodies. We laid on my bed all night. Edward never left my side.

**Edward's POV**

One fucking night in this disgusting place is one too many. I desperately needed a to see Bella, and a much needed shower. I lifted my aching back from the damn cot, and placed my elbows on my knees, and my hands ran through my hair from all the anxiety I was experiencing. I saw that Chief Swan was on call today, and he had to make his rounds inside the facility to check on the inmates.

As he walked around he would keep a safe distance away from the other inmates. But when it came to him passing my cell he would walk closer to mine for some reason. I stood up, and went over to him. "Hey Chief." I needed to garner his attention. "You know I didn't do this." I said in a tone that was both convincing, and sympathetic.

"I would never do what I'm was accused of." He looked at me with pain in his eyes, as if he knew the truth. He didn't say anything. Instead with the nod of his head he continued patrolling the rest of the facility. I paced continuously to pass the time, and felt worry grow inside of me for my girl.

Just as I had that hunch of suspicion Chief Swan was radioed to the front of the Police station because he received an urgent phone call. I wondered greatly if that was Bella, and I hoped to God everything was alright. Those pieces of shit that shouldn't even be considered humans were still loose, doing explicit things to women, or girls. I shuttered in my cell, and grabbed the bars to contain myself.

My mind had escaped me, and if I hadn't stopped thinking I wouldn't have seen Chief Swan running out of the jail from the corner of my eye. He looked in fear, and determined, and yelled out multiple orders. "Get men out by my home street now, and let Mr. Cullen leave this jail also! He's innocent." Just then a police officer jingled his keys by my door. "You're free to go." Just like that I had been released.

Everything seemed so sudden. The phone call, Charlie panicking, and letting me go. I could only think of before, and the way my stomach felt as if Bella were in trouble. A guard handed me my things quickly that I had to place in a sealed bag the first night they booked me. My wallet, and my cell phone were still in pristine condition. I sprinted out of the facility, and remembered that I had no fucking car waiting for me outside.

I just began running as if something, or someone was chasing me. I had brief flashes of Bella in the same situation, and it pained my heart, as it heaved on its own from my rapid speed. I didn't know where I was going, and just followed the sound of the many sirens.

After sprinting for what seemed to be forever, I made it to a street, and saw flashing lights. My vision decreased as I came closer, and closer to the police cars. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob running furiously away from the cops. I was closer to him than the police were, and I took it into my own hands to stop the son of a bitch.

My blurred vision, and heaving chest wouldn't stop me now. I pounced on him, and he fell to the ground underneath me. I pinned him there so he wouldn't move an inch. His forearms were under my knees, and he screamed in agony as I applied extra pressure. "Good! Serves you right, coward." I spat at him, and noticed that the bastard's eye was swollen. Whoever gave him that sure did a fine job.

The two policeman took their sweet ass time to get to us because they saw that I had this fucked up situation under control. They finally picked his good for nothing ass up, and escorted him away while thanking me for my services. I turned around, and from where I was standing I saw Bella curled up in a towel, and Charlie was cradling her with his arms.

He blocked her body by standing behind her, so that these sick fucks couldn't even catch a glance of her. But I saw her, and I didn't think it was possible but, my heart ached, and smiled at the same time knowing that she is alright. I noticed that Chief Swan's cruiser only drove straight down the road for a little bit, and he parked the car. He once again was by Bella's side, and helped her into the house.

As all the police cars left I made my way over to Bella's house. Half way to her house my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I fumbled the phone a few times, and saw from my screen that it was Bella phoning me. "Bella are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I said while catching my breath.

"Please don't worry, I'm fine. I ran away from them, and I hit that Jacob guy in the eye!" She said in a fast tone. "Bella I need to see you. I'm worried about you still." I didn't tell her that I already made it to her house. I made my way to the backyard, and slid my body down the side of the house.

"Edward I can't. Charlie won't let me. But you can meet me in my room tonight. Just climb the first tree beside my window. I'll leave my window open so you'll know which room is mine." She told me quietly. "Sure but, I don't know if I can wait until tonight. I might come sooner. I just can't stay away." I said with a sigh.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you soon Edward." She said sweetly, and we both hung up our phones. I scaled the tree quickly, and was in her room waiting impatiently. My body uncontrollably shook sitting on the edge of her bed. Just then her door opened, and she almost gasped when she saw me.

My face relaxed as I viewed her tender porcelain face. She is just incredibly beautiful. I walked towards her, and held her in my arms. Her body molded to mine as she reached her arm behind her to shut, and lock that damn door so Charlie wouldn't barge in.

"My father is downstairs. How did you come here so fast?" She asked in amazement. "I was already on my way here when you phoned me." I rubbed her face gently, and combed my fingers through her wet long hair. Her aroma surrounding me, and making me feel as if I were in heaven.

As I started kissing her, and holding her body close to mine, she stopped it because she felt as if we were going too far. As our bodies inched apart, our panting became increased, starving for air as we stood there in the middle of her room.

Stopping for a moment didn't faze us. Without thinking we were both joined together again, as we made contact with the bed, and fell onto its confortable soft surface. As we bounced back up from the spring of the bed her towel came undone, and I saw her nakedness. I took my weight off of her, my mouth gaped open, and my eyes most likely popped out of their sockets.

She started covering her self up with her arms sheepishly, and I cursed myself for ogling her after what just happened to her today. Without speaking I took her comforter, and placed it over her body. I took the wet towel under her form, and threw it onto the floor of her room.

I gently brought her hands up over her head, and she didn't protest, letting me know that what I was doing was alright with her. I planted sweet kisses all over her face, and I rubbed her skin tenderly in a circular formation. I would then kiss her again in the same spots. I could feel the electricity seeping through our bodies, and I felt at home. I stayed with her for as long as she needed. I would stay with her forever.

**A/N** - Did I trick you again with this new chapter? Please say yes or no in your reviews. Thanks lol :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N** – Sorry for taking so long with this new update. But anyway here it is! Mature content once again!

**Secluded**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

Edward slept in my bed the entire night, and him beside my body made me feel safe, and protected. He looked extremely peaceful when he slept, and I felt bad that I had to wake him up. I tried to nudge him with my arm but that didn't work. I tried calling his name seductively my head inches from his face, and he shot up immediately, and we bumped heads.

"Ow, fuck!" Edward, and I said at the same time. "Bella what was that noise are you okay?" Charlie let out in a huff outside my room . "Get under the bed now!" I demanded towards Edward. When he rolled onto the ground I could see that he wasn't wearing anything. Oh my God! I quickly put on my robe because I was currently walking around my room nude.

"Bella I'm coming in since you won't respond to me!" Charlie became anxious because I didn't tell him what happened. I couldn't think of a good lie, and he barged in. "Bella are you alright?" Charlie asked standing by the door. "I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe, trying to get my robe. I'm going to get ready for school now." I said while cradling my foot.

Charlie looked at me with an odd stare, and exited my room. I waited until I heard Charlie go downstairs. "Holy shit, that was way too close." I said lowly, and Edward came out from under the bed. He had somehow dressed himself underneath there, and even just waking up a mere minute ago he looked like a fucking model.

"We have to do this again." He said while picking me up, and undoing my robe. I stopped him before he saw my body. "I have to get ready! I'm going to be late if you keep me here. You have to go teach remember?" He then put me down, and sat on the bed. "Ah right. Time to go back to that hell hole."

He ran a hand through his hair as I grabbed my clothing. I walked to the bathroom, and undid my robe giving him a peek. I saw him running to the washroom wanting to see more of me, but I locked the door on him. "No fucking fair, Bella. You little tease." He said while he turned the knob to try to open the door. "Don't act like a child." I chastised him, and he growled at me

Charlie had finally left from the house to go to work, and I was now ready to go back to school after the little break we had because of everything that happened. "This is going to be an interesting class." Edward said, while holding my hands. "Don't worry, you'll handle the day with ease." I tried to reassure him. He left my house quickly so no one can see him here. I exited my home about five minutes after him.

When I arrived at school everyone came up to me right when I shut my door of my truck. "I heard what happened, are you okay?" Mike asked. "I'm fine, thanks." I kept it short, and continued to walk into the school. There was a lot of whispering chatter around me when I walked down the hall. I could see the usual suspects look at me as if I were to blame. Figures those bitches would still be like that. Lets see how they'd react if they were in my situation.

At least I had English early so I would see Edward, and my mood would change for the better. As I looked behind me in the hall I saw Tanya, and Lauren go up to Edward, and they tried the puppy dog face on him probably asking him what jail was like. Come to think of it I never did ask him, and I needed to know if anything happened to him there. I hope he wasn't hurt.

He tried to get away from them but Tanya kept to his side until he was in class. I made it into the room, and sat down at my desk not looking at anyone. Edward started class, and everyone shot their hands up to ask him questions. "I will not speak about myself today. We have work to take care of." He immediately said, and all their hands went down. About thirty minutes into class there was a knock at the door.

Edward answered it, and from where I was sitting I couldn't achieve a great look. But I saw a tall blond woman. Edward excused himself from the class, and had an intense look in his face. I wonder who that was. He had been out there for ten minutes, and a teacher's assistant was called into our class. Ten minutes became thirty minutes, and so on. Class had ended, and when I left the classroom the blond, and Edward were no where to be found.

My next classes dragged on, and I felt ridiculously envious of the person spending time with Edward. I kept asking myself who was she, and why was she here? Lunch came by, and left quickly with no Edward to be found anywhere. My last class thankfully went by fast, and I immediately went to the parking lot to see if Edward's car was there. It wasn't. Had he left with her? Did he know her from a long time ago? I was now furious. When he left the classroom he didn't even look at me.

I made my way to the cafe to grab myself an iced coffee to cool my heated self down. As I stepped out of my car, and onto the sidewalk of the coffee shop I could see inside the cafe from the window. I saw him, and her sitting down, and talking. It looked like a fucking date. I stood there for what seemed to be hours, until he saw me. I moved quickly, and swiftly back into my vehicle, and sped away. I was quicker than him, and he only made it to the door.

From my rearview mirror I could see him standing there, and pulling his hair with a caught expression on his face. I didn't even want to go home knowing that he would come looking for me there. So I just drove trying to escape. How could he even do this after everything that just happened less than a day ago? There must be some explanation. But I am too livid right now to even want to speak to him.

I finally stopped in a well populated park, and walked around the small pond that had a bunch of little birds eating dried up pieces of bread that people would feed them. I caught a small chick in my hand, and I gently pet it for a while trying to calm myself down while sitting on a bench close to the water.

After I sat there for a good fifteen minutes my phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw the screen, and it was Edward calling. I couldn't handle speaking to anyone especially him. He was probably going crazy not knowing where I was. I didn't pick up the phone. Instead I put the little chick onto the ground, and walked aimlessly around the park to clear my mind.

As I made my way back to my truck I saw Edward's volvo. He startled me by grabbing me from behind. "Where the hell were you?" He said angrily. Why the fuck was he angry? He's the one who left to go have coffee with a blond haired bitch. "None of your business." I said while trying to leave his grip. "Come on you know I wouldn't cheat on you." He got right to the point of what I was obviously thinking.

"Well what am I supposed to think when you just leave like that, and for the rest of the day you were out with that woman?" He finally let me go to just run his hands through his hair once again. It was messier than usual. "Are you going to talk or what? I don't have all day, and how did you even find me here?"

So many questions in so little time boggled his mind. "She used to be my girlfriend back in Boston. She just came back to tell me she was sorry that she didn't congratulate me when I graduated from University." Simple enough but my mind wondered, and I couldn't take the fact that he spent at least three hours with her.

"I can understand that, but it doesn't explain why you were gone for so long. He continued on though. "The day I graduated I went back to my home, and found her in my bed having sex with some other guy." My face fell, and I imagined how anyone could do that to Edward.

"So after that, I moved away from there, and never spoke to her again. I didn't know she was coming here, I swear." I felt bad for even insinuating he would cheat on me. He probably would never do that seeing as it had happened to him. "I'm sorry for not trusting you." I said just standing there by my truck. I probably was beet red. "You don't have to apologize. Lets just forget about it."

It was getting late, and I needed to make supper for Charlie before he got home. I told Edward that he could come by later tonight when Charlie is sleeping, and I left quickly to prepare dinner. As I opened the front door of my house I could hear the phone ringing. I immediately snatched it off of its hook. "Hello?" I said almost out of breath. "Hello this is Mr. Stevens. Is Isabella home?" He asked. "Yes, this is she." I responded.

"We need to have you at the courthouse tomorrow to give your testimony. I've already spoken to your father, and he will be there with you." This was all too much for me to comprehend. "Even though you're legally an adult I'm inclined to think that you'd want some family there with you for support." I most definitely need my dad there, and it wouldn't hurt if Edward was there also but that would just be weird with Charlie, and Edward sitting just a few feet away.

"Um, alright." I accepted because other than Mrs. Waylon I was the key witness, and an almost victim. Mr. Stevens said that he would come by my house when Charlie is home to go over my statements. As I mindlessly prepared a small dinner with rolls, and a simple spaghetti I debated whether or not to tell Edward. Charlie finally came home, and had that look on his face.

"I suspect you also received the call from Mr. Stevens." He asked me while he sat down at kitchen table. "Yes I just did actually." I said while placing his food onto his plate. "Did you accept?" Charlie asked while he rolled some spaghetti onto his fork. "Did I have a choice? I did accept." I said while pulling apart my roll of bread in two. "I'll be there with you. There's nothing to worry about." That's when I decided that I couldn't tell Edward about it.

I couldn't have Charlie asking me why my English teacher was there. Charlie would ask too many questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. After we finished dinner I cleaned up the kitchen, and told Charlie I'd be upstairs waiting for Mr. Stevens to arrive. Charlie as usual went to the living room, and watched sports highlights.

After an hour the doorbell rang. Charlie answered, and invited Mr. Stevens in. We all sat in the living room, and he opened up his suitcase to reveal all these legal folders, and documents. I saw my name on a folder, and felt like one of those characters on the different Law & Order shows. "I will be your lawyer tomorrow. All you have to do is answer the simple questions the opposing sides will ask you." He made it sound simple but I knew under the scrutiny of a judge, those men that tried to harass, and their own legal teams, it would be all but simple.

"They'll ask you what happened when Charlie left the house leaving you alone with Jacob." Charlie became tense beside me, and he probably felt like it was his fault any of this happened. "They'll ask you what happened on the stairs, and your room, all the way until they were captured." I nodded telling him that I understood. "They'll definitely throw you off course by trying to insinuate if you in any way shape or form gave Jacob any reason to attack you." My eyes widened at his words.

"I did nothing of that sort!" I yelled out. "We all know that honey but that's just the way the opposing side works. They'll try, and say anything to win the case." I snorted at the fact that they would even think that. "Trust me I'll make them see that I didn't want anything to do with those bastards."

Mr. Stevens looked at me with a laugh when I said that. "Well I see that my job here is done. Court starts at nine tomorrow morning. You have to be there earlier though to be signed in." He informed us. "We'll be there." I said while shaking his hand. He said goodbye to us, and left. I hugged Charlie for being there for me. "Goodnight dad." I said while walking up the stairs. "Goodnight honey." He said back. I waited for Edward on my bed, and he finally showed up after an hour.

"Hey." He said while climbing into my window. "Hi." I said while he made his way onto my bed. He dropped his body onto my bed, and put his one arm around my shoulders. "What's up?" He asked me while playing with my hair. "Oh not much just finished some homework while waiting for you."

I said without looking at him. "Bullshit. You always finish your homework in class." He eyed me curiously. _Did he know I was lying?_ "You know me so well." I laughed out. I got up to change into my sweats to be more comfortable for bed. "You finally going to show me the goods?" He said while grabbing my clothes.

"Is that all you think about?" I said cocking my head to the side. "Well as beautiful as you are how can I not?" He said while pulling me back to bed in just my underwear. I wondered how I compared to that woman he was with earlier in the day. She looked lean, and tall. While I looked scrawny, and uncoordinated.

He noticed I wasn't in the mood, and stopped. "What's wrong?" He said while I was in his lap. My insecurities got the best of me. "I don't even compare." I said. "I'm just a girl. You need to be with a woman." He dropped his arms from my body. "Stop this. I don't want to be with anyone but you. She doesn't even compare." He said while I just lamely sat in his lap. I stood up from off the bed, and went over to my closet.

"What's her name?" I said while I put on my sweats. I wouldn't let it go until I knew her name. "Her name is Shannon okay? Can we drop this now?" He said while he leaned his back onto the headboard. "Yes." I said, and fell stomach first onto the other half of my bed.

"Now are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?" He really did see right through me. I had to come up with a good lie fast. "I've just had a hard time these past few days. That's all." He bought it, and I felt bad for lying to him but he couldn't know that I had to miss class to go defend myself. People would talk about why he was there on my side of the court supporting me.

He rubbed my back, and played with my hair, and those little things he did just made me want to have all of him. I climbed on top, and he immediately had that look as if I was just playing him like all those times before. "Look if you're just doing this because of her, I don't want to participate." He said while being motionless underneath me. He was the one who wanted to drop the whole Shannon conversation but here he was bringing it up himself.

"Fine. I probably wouldn't even be as good as her right? Why don't you just leave?" I said clearly not in the mood again for the second time tonight. He sighed, and looked at me with a pained, annoyed face. I had become pretty annoyed also. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You mean too much to me for us just to go all the way without it being special."

He said sitting on the window ledge now. "I don't want to be with you here in your house while Charlie is in the other room. Why don't we go to my house. It'll be your first time there." He said with that damn signature smile of his. "I can't. I won't be at school in the morning. I have somewhere to be with Charlie all day tomorrow.

His face fell as he came back to sit on the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked while brushing his arm against mine. "Just taking care of some business. It's just for the morning." I said shrugging as if going to court for your first time wasn't a big deal. "Alright well lets just go to sleep then. Seems like we both have a big day tomorrow." I didn't know what he meant by him having a big day. I let it go though not wanting to fight with him anymore.

**Edward's POV**

Fucking Shannon had to come into my life now, and disrupt it. I knew Bella would most likely have the wrong idea but all Shannon wanted to tell me was that she was sorry for her behavior in the past. Seeing Bella outside of the coffee shop, and the way her face looked when she saw me having coffee with her made me curse myself mentally, and out loud.

I didn't know why Bella wasn't telling me what was bothering her. I felt ridiculously out of the loop with things about her, but I'm guessing she did also when she saw me with Shannon. Tomorrow I had so many things to take care of that I'd have to squeeze in three days of solid work into a one day excursion.

I had to write up a new report for my class, had to have some stuff ready for graduation that is approaching. I was also planning a trip for Bella, and I. I know she has never been anywhere other than Forks, and I'd like her to see the world. Hopefully she agrees.

I also needed to tell the school board that I was resigning from Forks high school after graduation thats just in a couple of weeks. Hopefully they don't ask too many questions as to why I want to leave so early. I'll just tell them that this wasn't for me, and my heart really was with the medical fields.

It took me a while to go to sleep even though Bella was right beside me she dozed off quickly. I just laid there thinking about everything that I needed to do. I wondered a great deal on what her day was going to be like tomorrow seeing as we had school, and she wasn't going to be there.

I fell asleep after a good hour of just thinking, and looking at Bella's sleeping form. The day came by quickly, and before I knew it I was up, and out of her house by seven. As I left her home secretly I could see that Charlie's cruiser was still parked in front of their home.

I walked to my car that was parked a good distance away, and drove off to my home to have a quick shower, and bite to eat. After I completed my morning routine I went to school to teach these lazy students. The day was boring, and incomplete without Bella there. Some of the students snapped their fingers at me during class since I wasn't really paying attention to my own classroom.

I decided to drive around for the hour everyone received for lunch time. I passed the several kids who walk to the local outlet mall, and I passed parents doing their usual routine of coffee stops, and eating their bagels. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was parked at the building across from the coffee shop.

I drove closer to that building, and saw that they had a session that was going on break because it was lunch time. I wondered if this is what Bella meant when she said she had a big day tomorrow. I parked away from the cruiser not to attract attention to myself, and went into the court house.

I could see that it was an open case to the public so I took a seat in the back to keep myself hidden. After another ten minutes passed Charlie, and Bella came into the room. I saw Jacob, Mr. Willams being escorted to their seats in the enclosed boxes away from the general public.

Bella looked tense, and small beside her father but he looked after her. I wondered why she didn't tell me about this, and I knew it just boiled down to the simple fact that she didn't want anything fishy going around. The judge came in, which summoned for everyone to stand up.

"Now that we've heard all the testimonies from everyone my decision has been made." The judge said. I had missed the part where Bella had to take the stand to give her statements about what happened two days ago. "Jacob Black will be sentenced for two years in juvenile detention, and a parole officer will look after him." He was still a minor so they had to stick him in a juvenile detention facility. "Mr. Williams you will serve a life sentence for the rapes of Cindy Haver, and Jocelyn Davis."

After I knew the outcome I left immediately not wanting Bella, or her father to see me there. I went back to school, and I just made it back in time to teach my final class. After school was finished, and I had cleared my desk to take home the pile of worksheets I needed to grade.

I made my way to my home to watch some television. I briefly watched a basketball game, and became bored so I threw a frozen dinner into the microwave, and ate it on my front porch. I had to go back in my house, since I left my cell phone on the couch. I checked it, and I had missed a call from Bella. I called her right back. "Hey, what's up?" I said. "Oh not much. My dad went to work again for a night shift, so you can come over if you want." She asked me. "Sure I'll be right over." I told her, and hung up.

I went back outside to grab my plate, and emptied it into the garbage can. I placed it in the sink, and proceeded out to my car. I made it to her house in record time, and was able to use the front door for the first time. No one else was around, and it made it much easier. "How are you?" She asked me because we hadn't seen each other all day. "I'm good." She grabbed my hand, and we immediately went upstairs.

She locked her bedroom door, and took off the robe she was wearing. She had on her fucking black panties, and her laced bra. Made my eyes pop out completely. "Bella." She stopped me by putting a finger to my mouth. "Shh." She opened up my mouth a little bit, and stuck her finger inside. I licked it, and it tasted like strawberries. Her aroma was so sweet, and it surrounded her room making my head spin in satisfaction.

She threw her robe onto her desk chair, and started walking over to me. She bent down on her knees to the floor, and her eyes were right by my belt. She looked at me, and back to my hips, and started to unbuckle it. I grabbed her hands, and stopped.

"Bella I don't think you should do that." I said slowly. "Why not? I'm an adult, I think I can handle you." _What the hell did she say? _What do you mean by "I'm an adult?" I asked her. "I'm eighteen I think I can suck you off if I want to." Good God, she is going to kill me. "You're eighteen?"

I said my eyes looking all over the place. "Yeah I have been for a while now. Why?" She said still on her fucking knees with her hands on my lap. "I thought you were fucking seventeen." I said in a shocked tone. "No silly I'm not." She said with that damn giggle, and proceeded to undo my pants again. I had become so hard just from her touching me over the fabric that when I popped out of my pants, her eyes popped out just like mine had.

We were going so fast that I had to slow her down a bit. I picked her up from the floor, and put her beside me on her bed. "Lay down." She said, and pushed me a little so that I would follow her command. She slowly trailed her hand down my body, and stopped at my cock.

She wrapped her little hand around my stiff member, and brought her face down to it. She licked my tip, and I stiffened just from the simple touch of her wet tongue. I instinctively shot up from my laid down position, and now my forearms, and elbows were holding me up.

I saw Bella look at me, and then my member, and she put her warm, wet mouth around my cock. She rolled her tongue around me, and her breath sent shivers all over my body. She saw my expressions, and she began to pump with her mouth, and hand up, and down my member. I couldn't let her do all the work so I took her head off of me, and rolled onto her. I unclasped her tight bra, and took off her panties. I kissed, licked, and moaned onto her body, and she withered underneath me.

She didn't protest to anything that I was doing. I bent my head lower to meet her stomach, and kissed all the way down to her core. Her pussy was already wet for me, and she grabbed my head, and lowered it herself to her vagina. I licked all around her, as the pleasure made her body tense up, and she moved her body closer to my tongue so that she can experience more of the sensation.

After she was all hot for me I put on my condom, and looked into her eyes to see if this was what she wanted. She simple nodded her head, and I slowly entered her wet pussy. She was so tight that I had to thrust into her just to gain more access to her. My thrust sent her body upwards, and she made a moaning noise trying to bite her own lip from screaming. That sent me over the edge, and I continued to pump slower, and increased my speed.

I felt her inside muscles tense up from the pleasure, and she grabbed my fucking hair, and started playing with it. "Fuck Bella, you're so tight." I groaned out, as she lowered herself onto me more, and she just kept tugging at my hair. "Harder." She demanded, and I pumped faster into her. Her walls started clenching, and she was at her point of orgasm. Feeling her tighten up more made me lose my mind, and we had our climaxes at the same time.

Our bodies were so sweaty, and we were still panting after five minutes we were finished. We were just laying beside each other, and she put her head on my chest. She put her ear to my heart, and listened to the beating. "We should take a shower together." I said because her sheets were drenched. I lifted her up, and walked to her bathroom. We cleaned each other, and we sat in her tub for a good hour just massaging each others bodies. Her cheeks were so flushed, and I caressed her face tenderly when the water fell onto us.

"I love you." I said quietly. She almost fell from what I said but I grabbed her. She looked at me all wide eyed, and her mouth parted. "Edward." She said my name sweetly. "I love you to." That's all I needed to hear.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N -** Thanks for all the reviews means a lot to me! Here is the next chapter.

**Secluded**

Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up at home, my face on my kitchen table on a pile of sheets underneath my right cheek that I had stopped grading mid-way. I looked disoriented around my home. A fucking dream. I walked over to the nearest washroom, and looked at my disheveled appearance. I had red permanent markings all over my face, and that dream had made me extremely pale.

I splashed water on my face several times to wake myself up even more. I grasped the vanity so tightly I thought my arms were going to fall off. Was my subconscious trying to convey something to me? Something that I couldn't see in front of my own eyes?

I needed to take a shower to calm myself down because the few water splashes to my face did absolutely nothing. Thinking of Bella that way was completely wrong, and it messed up my head. In my dream I just took her as toy. I took over the situation forcefully, and not gently. I was a prick even in my fucking dreams. The water burned me, and then turned cold. How long had I been in there for? All I did was think about her, and it wasn't good for me. Did we really love each other?

Sure I can't speak for her, but did I really feel that I? I couldn't not this quickly into our relationship. No one even knew about us, and that isn't a healthy relationship to me at least. I needed to cool off even more. I readied myself hastily, and made it to my car.

I drove for a while in the dead of the night, until I finally came to a stop across from a bar. I could go in for a little bit, and loosen up I thought. I strolled inside, and my entrance was known by a damn little bell that was located at the top of the door. I sat myself down at the edge of the bar on an unsteady stool. I switched my seats quickly, and ordered a beer. Didn't like it very much, but to keep appearances I drank from it to not seem out of place.

I was mostly paying attention to the drink bottles in front of me reading their labels, and I ocassionally stoke a glance at the performers on stage. Didn't see anything I liked so I continued drinking my second beer, that I didn't buy, but the bartender gave it to me.

"Hey you." Some woman scantily dressed sat beside me on that unsteady stool. I didn't even care to tell her that she might fall on her ass if she sat down. She just proceeded to do what I did, and switched that damn stool.

"I see your almost done that drink I bought for you. Care for another one?" She asked, as she lit up a cigarette. "No thanks." I said as I turned myself to meet her face. She did nothing for me. Trying a little too hard even though her job called for being dressed like a hooker. She probably wasn't one though. "You seem awfully tense." She touched my arm, and I flinched away from her.

"I had a rough night." Was all I could say. I couldn't seem not to stop myself from speaking to her. All the other men were looking at me like I had abducted her from them. She's the one who came to me. I could care less. "Want me to help you with your little problem?" She put her elbow on the table, and positioned her head on her hand so she could get a better look at me. "That's quite alright. Actually I was just leaving." I took out some money, and paid for my drink.

"You don't have to go you know. You can stay, and play." She shot up from her seat, and grabbed my arm. I didn't even say anything. I yanked my arm back from her grasp, and left through the same door I came in. I drove mindlessly, and I finally ended up at her home.

I climbed the tree just as was shown in my dream. Her window was cracked open a little bit. I felt ridiculously pervish but I continued inwards into her room. She shifted in her position, and she was about to scream but I clasped my hand over her mouth, and showed her she didn't need to be afraid.

She saw my face, and let out a sigh. "You almost made me scream for my life!" She whispered out. "What's that smell?" She didn't even need to move herself forward to smell the cheap fragrance, and the beers I had consumed. "Oh it's nothing." I shrugged.

She recoiled from me turning around, and wrapping herself in her blanket even more. "You're drunk. I hope to God you weren't driving." She muffled out because her head was pushed completely into her pillow. "I only had two drinks. I'm hardly drunk." I said kicking off my shoes, and positioning myself beside her.

She let out a grunt, and turned around to look at me letting all her hair fan itself towards me. Her naturally aroma, made me curse myself for having all that disgusting perfume on me from that woman.

"Why did you come here?" She lifted her head up to look at the clock. "It's four in the morning!" I felt rejected. "Do you not want me here?" I said with a pout trying to persuade her to laugh. I needed to hear some happiness from her. She noticed what I was trying to accomplish, and she gave in. I started tickling her while she was half awake, and she let out a loud snort. "Oh my God, we're going to wake up Charlie!"

We finally stopped after we became tired because the darkness overtook us, and we fell asleep. I had taken off my suit jacket, socks, and pants. Leaving my body beside her only in my dress shirt, and boxers. Feeling her legs on mine felt like bliss. She was so smooth, and her little breaths into my chest made me sleep peacefully quickly.

The sun rose up making a sudden appearance through her curtain, and the birds were chirping waking us up from our slumber. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and she stretched out her limbs fully around me to envelop me in a tight hug.

I took the blankets off of me, and proceeded to grab all my clothes that I threw down there. Bella also followed me, and I saw that she was only wearing some tight pin-striped booty shorts, and a white tank top. Her breasts were perky, and I couldn't look away. I dressed myself as she stood there provocatively so that she couldn't see how aroused she made me.

I covered my bottom half quickly with my pants, pulled on one of my socks, and put my shoe on not even having the time to tie it. She didn't even have to try to be sexy, she just is. Her arms were holding themselves behind her. "Where's my other sock?" I said looking around her room in a daze from how she was looking at me.

"Right here." She brought up her leg, and wiggled her toes. She had been clasping, and hiding it from me. She flung it at my face, and I almost fell backwards. There was absolutely no force to her throw but the way she did it, made me weak.

"I'll see you at school." I said giving her another kiss, and leaving through the window. "I miss you already." She said holding onto the ledge, as she looked at my fleeting form. I ran to my car where I had parked behind some bushes, and left for the my house to grab my schoolbag, and grading material.

**Bella's POV**

"What are you doing by the window?" Charlie said by my bedroom door. I didn't even hear him come in. Which was scary because he could've done that while Edward was here. "Just basking in the sunlight, and the slight air." I said without looking at him. I heard footsteps, and then hell broke loose. "What's this?" In his hand was an opened black wallet. Oh shit!

I had no time to react. He looked at me so fiercely that I didn't even know what to do. "What are you doing with Mr. Cullen's wallet?" He said looking at Edward's personal identification. I couldn't tell him the truth so I did the one thing that I could think of. "I found it." He just kept looking at me like I wasn't telling the truth, which I wasn't but I kept on answering him as best as I could.

"Where did you find it?" I gulped, but tried not to let my hesitation show. "At school in the parking lot. He had left before I could return it to him." He suspiciously eyed me again, and stopped his interrogation. "Well alright. I'll just have to return it to him myself." I tried to protest that I could give it to him at school, but Charlie didn't budge.

The shaking didn't stop as I pulled on my pants, and put on my shirt. I didn't eat anything, and just grabbed my bookbag, and left. I had to find Edward fast before Charlie did, to warn him about the wallet situation.

So when I was the first to arrive to his classroom in the morning, and he was sitting there I told him. "My God, that was close." Just as school was about to start there was a knock at his door. "Go hide under my desk! Take your book bag, and hold it." He said in a hurry. "Hello Mr. Cullen." My dad said. "Bella found this in the parking lot." I could see some movement between Edward, and Charlie through a crevice in his desk.

I tried not to move at all, to not cause attention in this area. As Edward closed the door, I finally came from under his desk. "That was even closer." I said as I felt sweat had formed on my forehead. I moved quickly to my desk, as the bell sounded off. The other students thought nothing of me being the first one to class. They knew I was always there earlier than most.

As everyone sat down, Edward adjusted himself, and put the wallet that was in his hand back into his pocket. Next to his desk were plenty of boxes that had markings on all of them. He started peeling off the tape, and speaking about what was in the boxes.

"These will be your gowns, and caps for graduation. I'll give you each your desired size." The small gowns were all gown in a matter of seconds. Thank God he gave me first choice or else I'd be stuck in a large oversized gown.

After everyone had their bags with their clothing he began the class. We had a small assignment on our school trip that we had to write in class, and hand it in. I wrote my piece pretty fast, and I continued to write a note to Edward. I saw him at his desk looking all God-like, and bored. I needed to brigthen up the rest of his day, knowing that he wouldn't be with me until tonight.

I folded the piece of paper up, and waited until the end of class to give it to him with the rest of my real homework. The bell signaled that this class was over. After everyone handed in their work, I strolled up to him, and put my note in his shirt pocket. His mouth gaped open at the gesture, and then turned into a smirk.

My next classes were all uneventful apart from Mike needing his fix of me. Trying to ask me out again to the new horror movie that was coming out this Friday. I didn't even respond to his request, and just continued on with my work. He finally accepted the fact that I was ignoring him, and he turned around to look at the teacher for the first time in the class.

I need to find a way to stop this insane crush he had on me. I made my way to the cafeteria, and paid for a bottle of water, and a piece of pizza. I hardly touched the food in front of me, when I saw Edward, and the teachers sitting together. A new teachers assistant had made her grand entrance into the cafeteria. All of the student boys, teachers, and girls turned their attention towards her.

I felt immediate pain in my chest sitting alone waiting for Angela to come sit by me. I saw the new TA make her way towards Edward's table, and I couldn't look away. "Bella." I can't believe that bitch is going to sit beside him! "Bella!" I shook my head, and blinked furiously as Angela waved her hands in front of my face.

"You have an intense look on your face." She said as she sat herself down across from me. I had lost my view, and slumped down in my chair even more. "What were you thinking about?" She asked me while taking a bite of her apple. "Nothing." I said with a glum face. Angela sensed my mood, and didn't continue with anymore questions.

I moved my chair inconspicuously to train my eyes on the teachers table. Edward, and that beautiful woman were engaged in a conversation. He not once looked over at my table like he ususally did. I felt the pain again. More prominent this time when I saw their arms brush as she stood up, and left. He finally looked over to my table, and I brought my head down.

I didn't want him to notice my staring, and I knew he'd ask me tonight as to why I wasn't looking at him. I felt ridiculous being this jealous of someone who could spend their time out in the open with him. My envy followed me all throughout the rest of my classes, and I left the school in a hurry not to run into him.

I know feeling this way was silly because I knew he would never cheat on me. But I didn't trust anyone else around him.

**Edward's POV**

She held onto a piece of paper, and placed it into my pocket when everyone from the class left. The little gesture sent me overboard. I immediately yanked it out of my shirt pocket, and read the top. _No peeking until you're at home. _It read, and that drove me wild with curiosity.

The next classes went by quickly, and it was time for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria, and my usual table was talking about a new teachers assistant that was starting today. While I was eating my apple Mrs. Williams proceeded to point her out when she came in through the cafeteria door. Mrs. Williams called her over, and I found out her name was Amy.

She sat down beside me since that was the only chair left, and we all talked casually while we ate. I found out she was helping out in the advanced math class that Bella was in. I couldn't look over towards her table in fear of others noticing my staring.

So I would make up things to talk about with all the other teachers in front of me to pass the time. Amy had left the table, as she accidentally brushed her arm against mine. Was it an accident or on purpose? I didn't bother pondering that thought when Mr. Richards answered one of my many questions, bringing my attention back to the table conversations.

I stole a glance over at Bella's table quickly, and noticed that she wasn't looking my way at all. Had she saw my interaction with Amy? I stood up, and threw away my contents from my half eaten lunch. All my classes went by fast, and I gathered my belongings, and wento the teachers' parking lot to leave the school grounds.

Even though I could have read the letter in the privacy of my own vehicle, I kept her wish, and drove home quickly to read it. I hastily opened exited my car, and jammed my house key into the front door. I shut the door behind me quickly, and read her beautifully written note.

_Edward_

_I hope you know how much you've brightened up my life. I have become a different person with you in it. _

_You're my everything, and I most likely cannot live without you. I've been feeling this way for a while, and _

_have had a hard time trying to convey to you how you make me feel. I hope I have had the same effect on_

_your life, and I can't imagine a day where I don't have the privilege of being with you. Please meet me again tonight._

_You know our usual hiding spot.  
_

_Yours, Bella._

The note was short, and sweet, and for the first time I truly felt like I belonged to someone. She asked me once again to come to her bedroom, and I knew I would be there in an instance. I finished all the work I had brought home with me, and showered for my meeting with Bella.

I had walked to her house this time leaving my car at home. I brought her an assortment of wildflowers that she loved, and made my way up the now familiar tree. I paused momentarily on her branch, when I saw Charlie open her bedroom door. I bent down, and hugged the tree to my chest so that he wouldn't see me from the window.

I couldn't hear the conversation they had but he looked pretty serious, and she looked solemn after that. I waited five minutes so that It was clear, and I knocked on her window quietly. She knew I was coming so she didn't jump at my appearance.

She opened her window, and helped me inside her room. "These are for you." I said while placing my arm out for her to take the flowers. "Thank you, they are beautiful." She said, and smelled the aroma the flowers emitted. "Not as beautiful as you." I conveyed to her by kissing her gently on the lips.

"So I see you read my letter." She walked back to her bed, and jumped on it, while carrying the flowers. "I sure did. I feel the same way you do." I let her know my feelings, and proceeded to take off my suit jacket, shoes, and pants to become more comfortable. She locked her bedroom door, and we went underneath the covers cradling each other.

"I would like to take you out, if you'd like." I had been thinking of going on a date with Bella for a while. I just never knew how to go about it. "What did you have in mind?" She asked while snuggling closer to me. "Would you like to go see a movie?" I whispered in her ear. "Sure, just not a scary one please." She held onto me tighter as she accepted my offer to take her out.

We'd have to be careful, and dress up even more so know one will catch us. "I didn't envision you being scared of horror movies." I laughed a little at her. "Hey! I'm not frightened. It's just that Newton tried to ask me out again to that stupid horror movie that's coming out on Friday." She said, and I growled. "Fucking Mike, just doesn't know when to stop. I'll show him soon."

Bella noticed my tension, and removed her arms from around me. I suddenly felt alone. "What do you mean you'll show him?" She asked in a slightly worried tone. "When we finally tell everyone about us, he'll most likely stop asking you out." I said in a quiet angry tone.

"You should just leave him alone. He's not a threat. By the way what's that woman's name who sat beside you?" She was now turning the tables on me. "Amy." I said with no interest in my voice. "hmm. She is pretty." I could see what Bella was trying to do, and it didn't work. It actually made me laugh louder. "Eh, not my cup of tea." I said in a mocking tone, and she finally burst into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Is that my Bella laughing like a little schoolgirl?" I said in my teacherly voice. She immediately stopped, and we both sensed the obvious innuendo.

**Bella's POV**

Wow that was hot. His voice was laced with pure lust, and I knew what he was thinking about. Me in a sexy schoolgirl outfit, and he was obviously the teacher. I would be the helpless, clueless student, while he dominated me. The pictures in my head made me all hot, and he noticed the way I tensed up. "I'll be right back." I said in my hitched breathing.

Him just merely being himself made me all fucking wet. Damn him, and his ways. I have to get him back. When I left I grabbed some clothing, and hid them from him. I changed in the washroom in my little racy outfit, and added some makeup on. I looked out the door to make sure Charlie wasn't around, and quickly made my way back to my room.

"Shh!" I said with my finger to my mouth. He immediately shot up from his laid down position, and put his back on the headboard. He was all wide-eyed, and his mouth gaped open. I'm sure I could see a little drool come out. He tried to come closer to me, but I said that was a no no. He pouted, and looked like a child not receiving his favorite candy.

"You want me?" I said trying to purr out my words. All he could do was nod at me as I started to take off each piece of clothing. I would make my way closer to him each time every article of clothing hit the floor. He would try to grab me when I became painfully closer to him, but I just swatted his arm playfully. I finally made it on to the bed, and gave him permission to touch.

I was left in my bra, and panties, while he took off his dress shirt, ans was left with just his boxers. I graced my fingers longingly around his chest, and his breathing became heightened as he moved over my body. He positioned himself so that no weight was on me. He played with my hair, and would bury his face into my head.

When he did that he gave me full access to his neck, and ear. I nibbled on the side of his neck. His growls were so prominent that I could feel each one. He turned his face back to mine, and we kissed like there was no tomorrow. He kept shifting his position away from me because he didn't want me to feel his problem down there.

I didn't care. I wanted to feel him. So I brought him down forcefully closer to my body, to feel just how aroused he was because of me. He tried to flinch back, thinking this was probably too much for us but I kept him still. He had made me so hot, and wet that I'd have to throw away my soaked panties.

His hand found my swelling breasts, and he didn't waste anytime with caressing them. He pulled my laced bra away, and sucked on my nipples that he made hard. He stopped suddenly, and placed his head on my heart. "Edward." I said, and he looked at me. "I love you." I confessed to him, and he became rigid on top of me. _Did I tell him too soon? Was I wrong to finally profess my love? Oh God. I've ruined us. _

My thoughts had gotten the best of me, and I didn't hear Edward calling my name until the third time. "Bella, I love you. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." He said with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around him, and never wanted to let go.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N - **Thanks for all the kind replies once again. Sorry for taking a little while for this update. I was watching Titanic tonight, and it made me sad again! Anywho, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Secluded**

Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

I was sure I had to be the most happiest guy in the world. It just couldn't be possible for anyone else to feel the way I feel when I'm with her. She is more than the girl of my dreams, and I hoped to God that she knew that, or else I'd just have to show her soon enough. We poured ourselves out until we were both so tired from just caressing each other.

It didn't go further than that, and I didn't care because this just wasn't a girlfriend, boyfriend thing to me. I knew from the beginning that she is the one. We had slept beside each other, her cradling my damp body, while I held onto her petite form. We were in that moment molded into one, and it couldn't feel more right than when we held each other all through the night.

I kept pondering in my head all night that she was the first to say those words that I longed to hear from her lips. Those words that kept me up at night when I had been alone, and away from her. She made me believe that it would be possible for myself to love again, after having so many failed relationships.

I laid on her bed brushing the strands of hair away from her face, when she awoke to my surprise. I was too dazed in her beauty to hear her murmurs bidding me a good morning. "Even in the earliest time of day you still look stunning."

I said cupping her cheek, and lighting gracing my lips on her. "You have to be kidding!" She playfully pushed my chest away. "You have to stop dazzling me all the time." She said, as she maneuvered her hand to fan herself.

I couldn't help stop the sounds that left my mouth. My throaty laugh boomed through the whole house. She immediately stretched out her hand, and covered my mouth with it. Both of our faces fell, as we heard loud footfalls coming down the corridor. I fell to the side of her bed on the floor, as the door burst open.

"What the hell was that Bella? You better tell me now!" Chief Swan's voice filled the entire room, as I tried to creep under the bed even more. My clothes were scattered all over the floor for his eyes to see. Bella's naughty schoolgirl outfit was sprawled on top of my clothes.

"I can't believe you just come in here like that, Dad." Bella said with shock. Oh fuck, not a good idea. "This is my house, and I will go where ever I please. Whoever is in here," he let out an intense huff "better come out now!" I didn't budge in fear of him maybe having a gun in his hand. That shit would just send me through the roof. Fucking guns scare the hell out of me.

"Fine, if you don't come out now, I'm just going to have to shoot you out of here." He growled as he cocked that gun. "Dad put that thing away. There's no one here but you, and me." Bella tried to lessen the seriousness of the situation. "Don't shoot." I said as I peeked from the bedside. "I'm sorry sir, I'll leave right now. But please don't proceed any further with that weapon." I said sheepishly.

Charlie slowly put the gun away as I grabbed my clothing from the floor. "Y-yo-you?" He was stuttering as his gun fell to his side, and realization struck him. "What are you doing with my daughter boy?" He walked up to me unarmed, but vicious with his gaze, as he poked my chest hard with his finger. I didn't know what to do? Do I tell him that I love his only daughter, and child? Do I tell him a lie? I was in a severe precarious position.

I had to tell the truth, and maybe by a slight chance he'll understand. I looked into his fuming eyes trying my best with the sincerity. "I love her." I said turning my head, and professing it to Bella, instead of her father. A long moment passed, that felt ridiculously as if a century went by. "But you're her teacher!" That couldn't be anymore obvious.

"That may be true for now, but not for long." I admitted to him, and didn't say anything else in fear he might take it the wrong way. "You both better tell me now that you have NOT done anything such as um, ah." He stopped his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Charlie we haven't, alright." Bella finally finished what he was obviously thinking, and sounded dejected. _Did she want to go all the way? _I couldn't help but take a minuscule peek at her. Her face became suddenly indifferent as she met my gaze. She was still curled up in her bed with her bed sheets covering her body.

"You better get out now. I have to think all this shit through." Never heard him swear before. He still looked incredibly angry, and I felt bad for Bella because she was alone, and had to deal with this mess while I would be at home feeling ridiculously guilty.

I had all my clothes now tucked under my arm. As I left from in front of Charlie I turned around, and mouthed "I love you" to her, and ran down the stairs not even looking at the gun that was positioned on the ground. I ran to her backyard, and put on my clothing hastily. I could hear faint yelling from her bedroom window, and I winced from the language he was using towards her.

I had really screwed this up royally. I just hope to God word does not get out fearing all that legal shit. I didn't hurt Bella, and she was legal. We didn't fornicate, and we had both consented to the things we did to each other.

I hope Bella some how makes Charlie believe that we really do love each other, and that we want to spend the rest of our lives together. It might take some time, and I had to prepare myself for the upcoming separation from my Bella.

I started walking home solemnly, with my head held low so that nobody could recognize me. I made it home after a half hour of walking slow. It would have taken me fifteen minutes but I had to think things through. She definitely is worth all of this. I just can't see myself without her.

I didn't even bother to change. I just fell onto my bed face first feeling like a pushed over mannequin in a dress store. My head would switch sides as I kept thinking about her, the incident, and the aftermath of me being alone in this big empty house. Just then, my thigh started to vibrate. I reached in, and grabbed my phone. "Bella?" I said instinctively not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I can't believe, I'm just so sorry." She breathed out trying to find a way to make sense of her thoughts out loud, but it came out more as mumbling. "Bella, it's my fault. I shouldn't have, crap I feel so bad." The same thing happened to me, as I tried to find words to make up a coherent sentence but all that came out was pure garbage.

"I feel really guilty about this. Is your dad still really mad?" I had to know about the situation. "Well he was." She said in a low voice, I almost didn't hear. "Did you convince him a little bit about me?" I lifted myself up off my bed with one arm. "Somewhat I guess. I mean I tried my best. He just needs time. He won't say anything though." She let out so fast, that I began pacing trying to absorb everything in.

"Well I just wish I could still be there with you. I'm dying right now without you in my arms." I admitted helplessly to her as my fingers found my untidy hair. "I feel the same way Edward. You know that right?" She longingly left me to wonder at her question. "Of course I do. We're one in the same." We chuckled at each other, and some of the tension had subsided. "I love you always." We both said in unison. "This is too funny." She giggled out.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I asked her trying to find out another part of her life that I wasn't granted. "You, and me." She said triumphantly. "My, my aren't we so sure of ourselves." I said in a shocked tone. "Are you so sure that there is still a you, and me after what your father just witnessed?" I said mockingly. "Oh but of course. He won't stop me from seeing my man."

I felt my lower body quiver. She had a power over me even when we were apart. She truly is meant for me. "Bella you're driving me crazy when you talk possessively." The way she spoke about me being hers made me want to run back to her. My fear of guns going away instantly just wanting to be with her day, and night.

"Well you better get used to it. I'm going to be spending all my days with you soon." She said reassuringly. "Oh yes you will." I retorted. "Edward I have to go I can hear Charlie coming up here. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon. No goodbyes." Oh she's killing me.

"Bella I love you to, and I can't wait to see you." I didn't just want to speak with her over the phone, I wanted to feel her body to know that I wasn't being left alone in my dreams to sulk. But to feel her next to me at night.

I reluctantly shut my phone, and fell backwards on to my springing mattress. The night was going to be painfully long.

**Bella's POV**

I really couldn't give two shits that Charlie found us. I'm glad that we didn't have to sneak around anymore, and look behind our backs every minute to shield ourselves as if being together was a wrong, or a sin. We loved each other, and couples should have the privilege of letting the world know it.

For the longest time I spent years looking at the people around me being with their significant other. I almost lost all hope for myself until the time Edward became the center of my life. I finally felt that sensation that I had long been a spectator of. I had grown to loath those around me who would show their affection towards each other. But now I know that I had just been making a fool out of myself for detesting people who were in love.

I just wanted the same moments in time as they did, and I had somewhat found that in Edward. The way he showed me different aspects of life, the earth, and its wonders. The way he didn't judge me, and how we were just meant for one another.

I just had to call Edward, and hear his voice to brighten up my hellish night. Charlie didn't like that I had been with Edward in my room, or that he saw us half naked together which gave him the wrong impression. He forbid me to see Edward for a while, and I told him that would be quite difficult since he is my teacher. My dad made a sour face at the mental picture, and sulked out of the room knowing he couldn't do anything.

Edward's voice echoed in my mind at each word he muttered, and I wish I could just feel him breathe. His breath made me feel calm, and at peace. As if there was no wrong in the world. After my talk with Edward, Charlie pounced into my room to check up on me as if I were a still his ten year old baby girl.

He knew I wouldn't forgive him if he said anything about the situation to anyone. I told him that, and his face fell. I knew I had won, and I also knew that I had gone too far. But it was the only way to prove how much I am in love with Edward, and that I would do anything to be with him.

Charlie finally left at his own accord when I he saw my eyelids fluttering to stay open for dear life. "Get some sleep Bella. I'll talk to you more tomorrow." He closed the door, not looking back at me. "Sure, goodnight, dad." I said under my breath, and I fell asleep without even thinking about anything because I knew that shit would keep me up 'til dawn broke through my curtain.

I felt extremely wrecked this morning. My body ached with the longing of being in a certain somebody's arms. I was clutching onto one of my pillows as if I was holding onto him. I threw it across my room, and I went to the door to lock it. As I twisted the knob I had fucking remembered at that instance that It was my fault for last night. I had forgotten to lock this fucking door as I put on my show for Edward.

I really let myself have it by pulling at my hair, and slapping forehead. I dressed myself in a ridiculous fashion. I didn't even care that I looked sloppy, because that's how I felt. I lamely walked down the steps to the smell of coffee being made. Charlie sat in the kitchen, reading his morning paper. I needed to be polite to be on his good side for the day.

"Good morning dad." I said trying to smile but he most likely knew it was fake. "Hey Bella." He let it out in a grumble. "I want you home immediately after school is over. You are to call me when you come home." He said putting on his police jacket. "Have a nice day." He said once again without looking at me. He wasn't meaning a thing he was saying. The coffee he made now went to waste.

I grabbed my backpack, and left for school in my ancient chugging mess of a truck. I didn't have anything to do at home by myself, so once again like old fashion I was one of the first people at school. The two students were practically fornicating in the parking lot. I didn't waste time spying on them. Instead I made my way to the library for the remainder of the time before school started.

"Psst Bella, over hear." I looked all around me, and I couldn't find the source of the location where my name was being called from. Just then I felt two strong hands grab my waist, and lead me into a dark room. "I've been waiting for this far too long." Edward said in a hiss with pure lust.

We pinned each other against the wall far from the window where someone might see us. But then I said screw it because few people come into the library. "Oh fuck Edward. If you continue doing what you're doing we might end up fucking right here." He was nibbling at my ear, down my neck, and had started rubbing me over my clothes.

Only Edward could make someone that hot, and sweaty in mere seconds. He stopped after I had said the word "fuck" out loud. "Bella we, I'm, ah." He was so flustered that he had completely forgot what he wanted to say. "Edward I'm sorry If I said something wrong." He put his hand over my mouth when the door knob started to twist. The person left after finding it unsuccessful for it to open. "We seriously have to get out before they come back." I said in a hurry.

We left the room, and went our separate ways as the bell rang to signal the first class. I warily went to it wanting to keep my mind occupied from our almost love making. All my classes went by quickly, and lunch was uneventful with Angela, and Ben sitting with me. We didn't have much to talk about. Only about our upcoming graduation, and the after parties.

The way they looked at me with pity made me even more weak in my position. I slouched, and tugged at my clothing to busy myself as they talked about what they were going to do at the after parties. I hardly paid attention, and didn't really want to know the details.

My class with Edward was fun in the sense that only he, and I knew what was going on in both our minds. He shot glances at me, as I smirked at him, and licked my lips. My obvious down mood from lunch perked up at the mere sight of him. Fucking man made me feel so high every time, that no drug could ever accomplish.

Edward suddenly said that he was going to come to each of our desks to check on our homework. He obviously did this to be closer to me. It would be risky, but he always found some way to complete his own task. He faked being interested in what Tanya said, and the same with every other student. He finally came to my desk, and secretly handed me a note.

I only read the top of it. "Read me at home sexy." I instantly pocketed that shit so no one could eye it in a suspectful form. After school had ended, I made my way home in a timely fashion to Charlie's demand. I called him first to not him worry for another second.

"Hey dad, I'm home. Happy?" He did this because he would trace the call back to our house. After a minute of me, and him not saying anything he mumbled a thanks, and hung up on me. "Nice. My own dad doesn't trust me, and hung up on me." I pretended to be hurt for a while, and opened up the paper Edward gave me.

_Bella_

_I couldn't just let you write me a letter expressing yourself to me._

_You know how I like to take command of things right? _I laughed at this because it was true. He also seemed to make things about himself. A quality I loved no matter what.

_So I wanted you to know the way you make me feel. My body calls for you,_

_and each moment of my days are filled with thoughts of you, when we are not together. _Ah tears were threatening to spill onto the paper.

_Y_ou are my life.

_Yours forever, Edward_

Great. He had me wiping my tears with my loose sleeve. It was completely soaked, and I wrapped up the paper to keep it safe. I ran to my room having dropped my bookbag by the door, not even caring about my homework. I took out a dusty box from my closet, and placed the note inside. I hid the box back in my closet, and threw clothes on top of it to hide it even more.

I bounced on my bed, and took out my phone. I speed dialed Edward's number, and I heard that voice that would most likely cure any disease. "Hello beautiful." He said, as I tried to catch my breath from the velvety goodness that seeped from his mouth. "Hey handsome. I read your letter." I said stopping myself to find the right words to express the way he made me feel.

"Yeah? Did you like it? Please tell me you did, because if--," Edward, and his overthinking caught the best of him. "Edward, I love it, it was thoughtful, sweet, and just perfect." I said mentally scolding myself for overspeaking. "Good. Because if it were anything less, I'd just have to come there, and show you."

I became silent because I knew we couldn't do anything about the distance right now. "Bella?" Edward said with worry seeping through those lips that I longed to kiss. "Edward, shit sorry. I just blanked." I didn't even think of what was coming out of my mouth, until I thought back to what I said. So stupid.

"Bella we will figure this out. Don't worry." He said so sure of himself. "What if this goes on forever? I can't be here without you." I said admitting my sudden weakness to him. "We are never apart. You have me around your heart." He said reminding me of the necklace he had given to me.

Which reminded me of something. "Hey Edward I have a question." I asked. "Shoot." He replied back quickly. "How did you, I mean you gave me that in the meadow during our camping trip. I know you couldn't have gone off to buy the precious jewel during our trip." I asked so many questions, in so little time.

"You're right Bella. I had bought the necklace quite a while ago. I saved it for that certain someone that I hoped would enter my life. I always knew it would be you. It was always you. Know one would look right with it on, except you." He emphasized the way he kept saying "you," and it made me feel tingly inside.

"Ah Edward, you're too perfect." I said with a exasperated sigh. He laughed. "That's because you make me feel perfect."

**A/N **- Oh please do review. You will make me very happy! Okay so I added some drama. I couldn't help myself lol.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N –** Woo it's my birthday yesterday! 20 years old! Sucks because I'm not legal yet haha. Thanks for all the reviews again! Anywho, I'm feeling giving today so here's an awesome new chapter!

**Secluded **

Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

After my conversation with Edward, I felt on top of the world. I had my doubts about us for a moment, but when he said that he wanted to make us work, those thoughts went away. I guess I only did think that way because I have never been in a relationship, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

I woke up from a great dream of Edward, and I frolicking on a beach somewhere exotic. I started laughing while my eyes were still closed, and I woke myself up before my alarm clock had a chance to.

I skipped to the washroom, more happy than yesterday to begin my day. I washed the sleep away, and dressed myself in more summer styled clothing. As I buttoned my jeans there was a knock at my door. I wondered who would be here so early in the morning. If it was Edward, I felt relief because Charlie wasn't home at the moment.

I went downstairs grasping the rail so that I wouldn't end up a heaped mess at the bottom of the steps. I opened the front door, and a bouncing, happy Alice bid me her greetings. "Bella, oh my God, I've missed you!" She hugged me keeping her legs still outside the door because I hadn't invited her in yet. She stood there with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Alice, come in would ya?" I said with a returning smile. She hopped inside, and started picking at my hair. "Oh Bella, you're home is very pretty. But we have to do something with you."

Weird enough, I didn't feel offended. Surely she was only trying to help me improve myself. Just then I heard a car door shut, and I didn't have time to close the front door. Rosalie appeared at my doorstep also. "Hey Bella, how are you?" She asked politely. "I'm fine, please come in. How are you two?" I asked both of them because I forgot to ask Alice.

"We're great, and thanks for still being here because now we can start the transformation." Alice spoke for the both of them. I was confused by her terminology of transformation. "You're not talking about me, are you?" I asked them feeling under the spotlight. "We're going to give you a makeover!" Alice seemed to be the only one talking until Rosalie began walking up the stairs.

"Which one is your room? She asked lagging by the last steps. I had no choice since they didn't look like in any hurry to leave. "The one on your left." I told her while following her into my room. "Sit down." They both said at the same time. They had brought bags upon bags of makeup, hair products, and clothing. My eyes bogged out, and I completely felt overwhelmed.

"Um I don't think I can do this. I'd have to pay you back for all of this." I said feeling ridiculous. "Oh sush! You don't need to pay us nothing. Just be still." Rosalie rejected my pleas immediately.

"So are you excited about graduating?" Alice asked while putting moisturizer on my face. "I guess." I shrugged. "What do you mean you guess? Be happy, be thrilled. It's the end of your highschool experience." Rosalie jumped on the bed looking through the bags of clothes. "Some experience." I muttered under my breath, hopefully they didn't hear.

After about an hour of them doing their work, and switching roles every so often they had dressed me in a blue flowing silk top, and black tight pants. The strapped on deathly high heels on my feet, and I felt wobbly instantly when I stood up from my chair. My hair went down to my back, and curled at the bottom. They had made my hair extremely soft, and shiny with many of their products.

My make up was subtle but they knew what they were doing. A soft pink lip to contrast my already blushing cheeks. My eyes were smokey, but not to the point where I looked like a racoon. They sprayed some fruity passion fragrance on me. _I had to get use to that_ I thought.

"We are going to fix you up for your graduation soon. We don't have our grad until a week after yours because your school booked the reception hall before our school." Alice said with a sad face, but perked up immediately when she began saying that she, and Rosalie are coming to my grad. I could bring four guests if I wanted to, and I already had three, so I didn't know who else I could invite.

"Oh, okay that's cool. Thanks for coming to support me. I need plenty." I laughed at myself. They hugged me, and it felt nice, and right to finally have people you could lean on. "Awesome." Rosalie high fived me, and Alice bounced up, and down. Alice handed me the fragrance, and the pink lip gloss, and told me to spray myself every two hours, and to reapply the lip gloss, every hour.

"We'll see you soon Bella." They left my room, and I showed them out. "Bye, and thanks!" I said to the both of them. I shut the door, and leaned on it. It was so unexpected that they would come here so early, and do this for me. How did they even know where I lived?

The time finally loomed around signaling that I needed to head to school. Finals started tomorrow, and I had to seriously cram. Even though I have done well in all my classes, I needed to keep those grades up, and make sure I received a scholarship.

I grabbed the only books that I needed because today is going to be a slack day in school. We're mostly going to be told to clean out our lockers, and spend the day reviewing our subjects. I locked my front door, and walked to my truck that had taken me to school, and back for these four years.

I took my time, and basked in the sun, and the scenery. The slight wind felt nice on my face, and I loved hearing the birds singing outside. I made it to school pretty quick, and I entered my class. My math, biology, and gym classes took forever to finish.

I had stares from the girls, and guys all day. Some of the guys whistled when I entered the room, making me feel quite self-conscious, and the usual suspects would sneer at me. Thank God I had Angela with me for most of my classes.

Lunch was very interesting, something that I'd never think would happen. Tanya became infuriated me for whatever her reasons were. She said I looked like a slut, and that I didn't deserve to graduate. Edward, and a couple of teachers overheard her rant, and said that her language was inappropriate. A female teacher gave her a suspension from school, and escorted her outside.

Everyone in the cafeteria burst into fits of laughter. Edward looked incredibly angry but he couldn't show just how much hostiliy he had against people like her. After lunch, I had my last class which was English. I was once again one the of few people who would go to class early. Edward wasn't there when I arrived. I sat down, and took out the things that I needed.

After the bell went off all the students arrived. We waited for Edward for fifteen minutes until the secretary came onto the intercom, and told us that we could go home because Mr. Cullen had to much work to take care of with the principal concerning Tanya, and what's going to happen with graduation. As all the students left the classroom, I saw Edward coming from the other side of the hallway.

He motioned for me to stay in the classroom when all the other students had left. He came into the class himself, and locked both of the doors. He told me Tanya has been taken care of, and before I knew it I was on top of his desk, and he was attacking my mouth with his. I had been wanting to be with him since this morning when I awoke myself from that dream that taunted me.

He wasn't hurting me but I could tell he was uptight about something. Made me so interested to find out. "Edward," I breathed out because he finally left my mouth to kiss my neck. "What?" He looked at me with his intense emerald eyes, and I lost all concentration of what I was going to say. "I don't think this is the safest place." I finally managed to say, and he stopped his eagerness on me.

"Well do you want to go to my house?" Edward ask grasping my thighs. "Are you wanting to do something more?" I asked him because I knew we'd be alone in the privacy of his own home. "I don't know, I was wondering, only if you'd want to." He managed to say after what seemed like he changed his mind in the middle of his sentence.

"I'm really not sure. I mean I love you, and everything but I don't think it's the right time." I said with concern because he obviously wanted to go all the way. "Oh, I'm sorry for pressuring you. I just thought that you may have wanted to." He said feeling rejected. "But I do, it's just not the right time." I said once again. My point finally registered in his brain, and he checked the halls to see if they were clear.

He pressed his lips to mine before he checked the halls. When no one was around he told me that it was okay to leave the room. I walked all the way calmly to my truck, and I drove home. I had to hastily study for my finals, and get everything ready on my end for my graduation. I only took a break to eat supper with Charlie, and continued working on my studying.

Edward had called me a few times to tell me that I would do great, and that he was thinking about me every single minute. Made me once again lose concentration of my assignment at hand. All I wanted to do was spend time with him, and being stuck in this house only reminded me of how I couldn't be with him right now.

**Edward's POV**

I could see why Bella couldn't come to my house after school. I had completely forgotten the fact that she had finals to study for, and during our little make-out session on my desk of all places I had asked her if she wanted to come with me to my house.

I felt like a complete idiot that I put pressure on her like that just before her tests, and graduation. When I came home I had something small to eat, and flipped through the channels of my television. Nothing great was on, and I became instantly bored.

I had bombarded Bella with my constant phone calling but I just had to call her again, and tell her how sorry I was, and I admit I just wanted to hear her voice. It rang twice before she picked up. "Hey Edward, what's up?"

She said probably knowing it's me without looking at her caller ID. "Oh not much. I just wanted to say sorry again for pressuring you. I don't know what got into me. I feel bad because you have finals, and graduation. I don't want to make you feel like you owe me anything." I said while lying down on my couch.

"Seriously Edward, it's okay. You don't have to beat yourself up because of what you asked me." She reassured me that everything was fine. "Alright. So how is studying going?" I asked her for the millionth time. "Oh just dandy." She said with a tired voice.

"I wish you were here with me." She sighed. "I know. I wish I was there holding you right now." She laughed, and I asked her why. "I'd probably never get any studying done then." I started to chuckle, and I looked at my watch, and noticed how late it was.

"Well I better go, it's really late, and you need a good night sleep." She agreed. "Good night my Bella." I told her. "Good night my love." She said, and my heart soared. I fell asleep on the couch with the tv on, and still in my school clothing. After I woke up at six in the morning I showered, and got myself dressed for another day of school.

An hour passed by quickly when I went through my morning routine. I stopped by a local cafe having some time to spare, and picked up a cup of coffee, and a bagel. As I drove the rest of the way to school I ate my bagel, and drank the hot coffee admiring the beautiful day.

I parked my car, and slowly made my way to my classroom carrying a lot of papers, and my briefcase. I unlocked my classroom door, and started laying out the final exam on each desk face down so they couldn't see the questions, and they'd all start at the same time. After I was finished doing that, the bell rang to tell the students that they had to come in, and not talk at all, because it was final exam time.

I gave them their directions, and they began their tests. I sat there, and would sometimes go around the room to make sure they weren't cheating, talking, or doing anything that looked suspicious. Mostly I sat at my desk thinking about Bella, and re-reading her note, and any assignment of hers that I kept.

After the bell indictated that the first final exam was over, I collected them quickly, and told the students to have a great summer. Since the exams were multiple choice, all I had to do was run their sheets through a scanner, and that corrected them for me. This took about twenty minutes to correct thirty test sheets. It would take hours for me to hand mark all the tests.

Those two hours went by quickly, and I found myself driving around finding myself wanting to buy something to eat, rather than having cafeteria food like always. I strolled into a deserted looking eating facility, and ordered myself a piece of pizza, and a drink.

I sat down on one of the bench seats, and began eating. Five minutes later another person had come into the store, and the little bell on top of the door made sure to tell everyone that their presence was known. I didn't look up because I was enjoying my pizza. I didn't look until I heard that voice that I'd know anywhere. Bella was here.

I didn't know why but I stayed quiet, until she would be the one to find me. She eventually did after ordering the same thing I had ordered. She sat down across from me, and no one else was in the store except for the workers. "How did you test go?" I asked her genuinely interested.

"Oh I think it went well." She said with a returning smile. We ate in silence just admiring each others presence for a while, and left the eatery to walk around the park. Realization hit me after ten minutes of just walking that we haven't done this before, and it felt right to be out with her in the open like this.

"This feels great doesn't it?" She asked me as if she was reading my mind. "Yes, it definitely does." I showed her by grabbing her hand, and intertwining my fingers with hers. No one was around but I didn't make her feel uncomfortable by looking all over like I was embarrassed to be seen with her.

"So how many finals do you have left?" I said while we sat on a park bench. "Oh just two more, but they are easy." She nudged me, and I just finally got what she meant. "Hey my class is not just easy. I challenge my students." I whimpered out. "Sure you do." She cocked her head to the side, and winked at me.

I didn't even have time to blink because after her last comment she began running around, and I was chasing after her like a fool. Some older couples looked at us all wide-eyed, and they began to leave after becoming bored of me trying to catch Bella. I felt like a child again.

"You gonna catch me big boy?" She said. Oh her taunting increasingly made me intense with heat. I needed to get her away from here, and all to myself. I finally caught her when she wasn't paying attention behind a tree. "Hey where did you come from?" She yelped out. "Oh I have my ways." I said into her mouth, and began kissing, and pinning her to the tree.

"Edward stop, there are people around." She giggled out when I played with the hem of her shirt. The kissing became erractic when I found her neck, and ears. I began to nibble, and bite at her leaving my mark on her porcelain flesh.

"You're so naughty. All you do is bite me." She said which made me even hotter than before. "Would you like me to do more to you?" I breathed into her neck once again making her furiously pant, and giggle at the same time. I wasn't leaving her neck because she wasn't telling me what else I could do to her.

"My dad thinks I have school until three in the afternoon. He doesn't know that I had a final today, and that school ended at eleven." She said, and I stopped nibbling on her. "So what are you trying to say?" I obviously knew there was a hidden message in her little speech.

"I was wondering if your offere was still on the table. Take me to your home." She asked politely, and all innocent like. "Ah, yeah it is." I said all happy, and shit. I needed to contain myself. I grabbed her hand, and we ran to my car because her ancient truck would take forever to chug itself to my house.

"Your car is great." She told me while touching the side. "Thanks." I responded, and opened the passanger side for her. "After you." I motioned my hand for her to sit, and she buckled herself in. I made my way over to my side, and did the same.

We drove for about half an hour until I made the turn into the road that was hidden to get to my house. "There are so many trees around where you live." She said while looking out the window. "Yeah it's pretty peaceful, and reclusive around here." I said while we made eye contact with each other. We finally made it to my house, and she let out a gasp.

"It's incredible. So beautiful." She sat there in my car stunned at my home, and I went to her side, and opened the door. I had to clear my throat to get her moving from out of my car, and into my house. "Thank you once again." I let out a laugh, and I showed her inside.

I gave her the grand tour, and she played the part of the excited guest well. "Your house is decorated so great." She offered. "Curteosy of my mother." I told her, and she nodded. I showed her my room at the very end of the tour, and she looked around at my mini library of books, and music.

I grabbed her from behind, and took her to my bed so that we could sit down. "So... what do you want to do? I left it up to her. She didn't do any talking, and went right into her actions. She grabbed my hair, and shoved my body down on the bed with her own. She ended up sitting on me, and we were kissing, biting, and licking each other.

Most of our clothes came off, and ended up everywhere. On my desk, on the lamp post, down on the floor, and my shirt somehow made it into the garbage. Thank God I emptied that shit out in the morning.

She was wiggling her hips on top of me, and I was ready to explode. She made things look so damn easy, and she knew how to make me squirm. I took her while we were in the middle of kissing, and she was now underneath me. The sun most likely went behind some clouds which darkened the room a little bit for a while making the scene even more sensual.

Our shadows appeared on my wall, and it looked fucking hot with us bound together. She still had her bra, and panties on, and she looked so fucking sexy, even though I wanted to take them off of her. I ended up just caressing her body for five minutes. I couldn't take it anymore, but I needed her permission.

"I want to taste you." I said while bringing up my head from her stomach to look at her. She looked all scared at first, but then simply nodded, and licked her lips. I kissed, and massaged up her legs before taking off her panties. She was already wet for me, and it made me lose my breath even more.

"You're so soft." I told her while rubbing her leg, and she lifted one of them up onto my shoulder. _That was sexy_ I thought. She did the same thing with her other leg, and I greatly kissed, and rubbed on her until she became eager for me to lick her core.

I licked all the way up until I met her center. She squirmed, and opened up her legs more. I grabbed onto her hips to feel her sway while I gently licked her. She moaned so much that I could feel the vibrations, and that just made me want to please her more.

I licked, and sucked until I saw her eyes roll back into her head. She grabbed my hair, and ordered for more. "Edward, fuck do it harder." I obeyed her, and I slowly entered my finger into her. I slipped in, and out until I put another finger in, and kept on licking. She was panting in no time, and her whole body was swaying, and vibrating with pleasure.

I could feel her inside clench around my fingers, and I knew that she was coming close to her climax. Her breathing intensified, and I kept pumping my fingers into her until she whimpered out, and started trembling. She had came for me, and it was the single most intense moment between us.

She motioned for me to come, and lay beside her. I took her into my arms, and she buried her head, and all her hair into my chest. She smelled just like strawberries. I pulled the sheets over us, so that we wouldn't become cold. The sun came out from behind the clouds, and we slept in the daylight.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N - Okay sorry for making you all wait again! I know I am a bad person lol. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Yay! :)

**Secluded**

Chapter 17

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

I had the best fucking sleep with him laying there beside me. The cool breeze, and the gentle sounds of the peace outside comprised of singing birds, the wind chimes, and some of the light that was flickering through made me fall into sleep faster than ever.

I could feel him tightening his grip on me while he was sleeping. I had dozed in, and out of sleep taking quick peeks at him because he is incredible breathtaking just laying there, hair all over the place, and his chest exhaling, and inhaling the surroundings in.

He had made me feel alive just a few hours ago, and I was still experiencing euphoria. He showed me his skills on me, and I am grossly becoming self-conscious of what is soon to come. My mind had wondered, and I didn't even notice the darkness outside, until Edward abruptly shot up from the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked all disoriented. I stretched myself to take a quick glance at the clock. "It's six thirty." I said, finally letting it sink in of what I just blurted out. "What the fuck!" We both said in unison. "I have to get you home, now!" He said, while scrambling to put his clothing on.

I just stood there beside the bed like a damn statue. He started putting my clothing on my body, and lifted me up, yanking his keys from the tableside, and he put me in the car, and fastened my seatbelt. It wasn't until I was at home getting an earful from Charlie that I finally was brought out of my night-dreaming while still awake, somewhat.

"I was this close to start a search for you." Charlie yelled at me from the kitchen counter. He was fuming, and kept himself away from Edward who was positioned at the door. He probably stood there because at anytime my dad looked like he was going to pounce on him, and Edward needed a safe distance to run to his car if anything like that happened.

"Sir, it wasn't her fault." Edward stood up for me, while Charlie kept himself hidden behind the counter. Most likely trying to distance himself away from Edward, so that he wouldn't commit murder. Oh Lord.

"Dad, you have to stop. It's not even seven." I said trying to give myself points or something. "I asked for one specific thing from you, and you disobey me." Charlie lifted up his pointer finger to symbolize the number one, and then pointed it at me. "I'm sorry," I said for the hundredth time. "Well I'm sorry to becacuse you two are not allowed to see each other anymore."

I stood up, walked closer to Charlie from the other side of the counter where he was standing. I wanted to say something, something that would make him infinitely mad, but nothing came out of my mouth. That's when I knew actions speak louder than words.

I bolted, and grabbed Edward's hand before Charlie even had time to blink. I could hear Charlie in the background screaming for me to come back, but I didn't care anymore. Edward started his car, and his insane driving skills had us out of there in under five seconds. I just made things worse, and I didn't even give a shit.

"Um are you sure about this?" Edward said while clenching his hands on the steering wheel. "Yes." I said sheepishly like I had my doubts. He didn't pester me though, and I was grateful for the moment of silence from my house, until his.

We were back at his home in less than ten minutes. He went to the kitchen, and poured ourselves glasses of water. While I drank it up quickly, he made us sandwiches. I hadn't ate until lunch time, and I thanked him by eating the whole thing. He laughed at me, and started taking a bite of his own.

I had roamed his house while he ate, and fell upon the couch in his living room. My eyes had closed for what seemed to be a minute, and I opened to find Edward sitting across from me adoring my hair, and face. How did I not notice him touching me?

"You know, you're beautifully intense when you're mad." He said while gently wiping the hair out of my face. "Well, you're just the same." I said while picking myself off the couch, and I started running away from him. His house was so big we could tag, or hide & seek like little kids.

I bolted up the stairs, and kicked off my shoes before jumping on his bed. He eventually found me because of the sounds the bed was making under my feet. He pulled me down, and I landed on him. I may have looked happy from the outside, but I knew my actions were going to have serious consequences.

My smile turned into a frown as I thought everything through. Edward sighed underneath me, signaling to me, that he knew I wasn't in the mood. He lifted me off of him, and placed my now limp body beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked because he saw my mood change. "No." I said firmly, and we just laid there on his big comfortable bed, in silence.

**Edward's POV**

She fell asleep quickly beside me, and I was left stunned by her immediate change of heart to come back to my home. I gently, and quietly removed myself from the bed, and placed a light sheet over top of her. I went back downstairs to think things through. Even I didn't know the move I was about to make.

Before I knew it I had left my house, and locked it with Bella sleeping inside. I sped towards Chief Swan's house, and I knocked on his door. "Bella, finally you're home." He said without fully knowing who was at the other side of the door.

"Chief Swan, I just want to say I'm sorry." I said with my head held high. Not in a condescending matter, but a respective manner. I didn't want to look at the ground while speaking to the man. His next gesture surprised me. "Come in." He said, and he closed the door behind me.

He got right to the point. "I see how Bella looks at you, and feels about you. I can't stand in the way of that, and she showed me today that I can't do anything about it." He let out helplessly in one breath. "I just hope you won't hurt her." His eyes showed a brief flash of anger, but he quickly composed himself. 'If you have the courage to speak to me, then you're alright."

"I promise, I love her." I said to him, and he shifted in his position. "I know." He understood me. _Had he known this for a while? _I thought. "Thank you sir." I said, and proceeded to the door. "Make sure she's back at a decent hour." He yelled at me from the door, when I ran to my car.

I had to make it back to my home before she awoke. I stopped briefly at a flower shop, and picked up some lovely carnations for her. As I made my way back I thought about all the times I had spent with her, and I almost started to cry from the happiness she has brought to my life.

As I approached my room, I could hear her talking in her sleep. I didn't wake her up, because I wanted to hear more of what she was unconsciously saying. A lot of murmuring, and moans. Oh God, she was moaning. I wonder what she is dreaming about. I laid down beside her, being careful not to make the bed creak too much.

"Edward." I didn't know if she felt my presence in the bed, but she had just said my name. She was still asleep though confirming to me that she was dreaming of me. I just laid there, and listened to her sounds. I didn't even know that I had started playing with her hair, until I looked down, and saw her big brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hello beautiful." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Hey. How long was I out?" She asked while gently rubbing her eyes. "Oh, not long." I said convincingly, not her about my little escape to meet her father.

**Bella's POV**

He looked like he was keeping something from me. But I brushed it under the rug, and just laid there with him. He would hum to me, and his fingers would tap my skin as if he were playing the piano. Which led me to the next question. "Do you play any musical instruments?" I asked him while brushing his fingers with mine, which made him stop tapping me.

He looked down at his fingers, and he sighed. His eyebrows furrowed, and I saw pain in his orbs. I mentally slapped myself for even asking the question. "Never mind." I said quickly. "Do you want to go out?" I asked trying to change the subject. He still didn't say anything for a while. I looked all around me, and tried to busy myself with something.

I left his room because I just couldn't stand the fact that I had brought up something that caused him a great deal of hurt. After a while I heard the stairs creak, and knew he was coming downstairs. I was sitting on a bar stool having a glass of water when he came, and stood beside me.

"I need to take you home now, before your father worries." He said calmly, with a small faint smile. I didn't question him further as to why he was taking me back home. I didn't want to start a mindless fight while he was still trying to come to terms with the question I asked beforehand.

He led me to the car, and opened the passenger door for me. He drove slower than usual, and I didn't need to clutch on any surfaces for protection. He walked me to the door, and didn't leave until he saw that I was safely inside. No goodnight kiss, nothing.

Charlie seemed grateful that I was home, and it wasn't even nine yet. I had just enough time to finish my studying to keep my head away from the mess that is my relationship, and I took a shower after that to calm myself.

I vowed to myself that I would shut my damn mouth when I'm around him. I won't ask him anything unless he offers the information up himself. I dressed myself in my sweats, and fell asleep. I knew school would be really weird tomorrow.

I woke up at around nine in the morning, and got all my supplies ready for my last final. Which just happened to be Edward's English class. I lazily had myself ready for my exam, and left the house. The day signified my mood. Cloudy, grey, rainy, cold. I found Angela, and we both walked into class together.

The desks were all a little bit separated apart from each other for more breathing room, or to make it difficult for others to cheat. The latter seemed to be the right choice. I took out my pencils, and set them beside the overturned exam in front of me. I was prepeared half-heartedly for this test, and I just prayed I pass. I didn't really care as long as I passed.

Edward would only glance around the room, and walk up, and down the aisles when we were doing our tests. I would sneak peeks at him when he wasn't looking just to satisfy my own craving for him. I felt like a complete idiot for even thinking about him that way.

I finished my test, and we were told to hand it in immediately when we were done. We could leave after that seeing as this was the last test of the year, and we were once again informed that we had to leave school grounds immediately to not interrupt the other students taking their tests. I went back to my desk, and grabbed my things.

I left his room, and when I made that short turn at his door, I looked back at him again. He saw me do this, because he was looking at me to. I smiled at him, hoping he would return his signature smile to me. He did, but only for a milla second. It didn't satisfy me, because I didn't see his eyes sparkle. It didn't feel genuine, and I was to blame for that.

I left the school grounds quickly, and went to the diner to eat a big old cheeseburger because I just felt like it. It filled me up, and I thanked my waitress with a nice tip. I didn't go back home. I remembered some of the directions to Edward's home. So after I left the diner, I headed straight for his home.

Wanting to apologize to him for bringing up such a painful thing, memory, or whatever I did. I just wanted to make it right, because I couldn't stand being away from him. I started fidgeting with my radio, and nothing good was playing so I angrily shut it off. "Nothing you like?" I smoot voice alerted me of his presence.

I knew it was him by the way he spoke, but I was still startled. "You scared me!" I said clutching my heart as if it had leaped out of my body. He started to smile his signature crooked grin, and I felt a little forgiven at that point. But I still wanted to apologize to him.

"Want to hear some real music?" He said in a confident, but also cocky tone. He was good. Too damn good. "Ah sure." I said somewhat apprehensive. He slipped his hand throught my window because it was down, and opened up the door of my car. He led me all the way into his house, and down towards his basement.

He lit up his den, and in the corner of the room there in all its beauty was a grand black piano, it's keys were covered for what probably had been a long time. Some dust had formed, and he uncovered it, and wiped the ivory keys down gently. He finally sat down, after he discarded the cloth, and he motioned to me to sit beside him.

I didn't hesitate a moment, and was by his side quickly. He didn't speak, and just went right into the piece of music he wanted me to hear. The melody spoke to me, and he concentrated with all his might to the difficult piece. His fingers long, and graceful on the keys sent the music all around the room filling room in every crevice.

His movements were subtle. His body didn't move, only his fingers were bound to the ivory keys underneath them. He was obviously very skilled, and that was just one more reason for me to admire him, more than before. The song came to a close with a haunting turn at the end. Made my body shiver, and he noticed that. I didn't know what to do, or say after he was finished.

"I'm really sorry." I just outright gave him my apology.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella had asked me that simple question about if I played any instruments, I freaked out, and completely stopped talking to her. I could've told her that I did, and left it at that, but I didn't even have the courage to finally talk about anything related to my piano.

I didn't even let myself think about what happened, and I had promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone, anything. It was completely embarrassing, and I deeply regretted the fact of what I did to myself. Bella had somehow seen through me, and asked me the one question, I thought I'd never hear again.

I would play casually, but these last few months I had left the piano to dust. I hadn't even been in the den for weeks, but it felt right tonight, and that was due to Bella's presence. I owed her an explanation for being such a ridiculous prick towards her. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to learn more about my life. It was my fault that I refused to let her in.

We sat there after my impromptu performance, and all she did was apologize. She apologized to me for something she didn't even do, or had control of. I took her face into my hands, and kissed her tenderly, trying to convey the emotion that she shouldn't worry anymore.

Our lips parted, and I got right down to business. "Bella, I need to tell you something." I said to gain her unwavering attention. "I've made some really tough decisions in my life. I had the choice of going to music school, or becoming a teacher. I don't know why but I chose do become an educator."

Her eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to speak but I continued cutting her off. "I regretted my decision for some time. But now I know that it's just not possible for me to regret it anymore." I said sighing. "Why?" She asked. "Because if I chose the different route, I would have never met you." I finally finished, and realization hit her.

We would have never even crossed paths probably if I had chosen to go to school for Music, rather than English. Even though music is one of my dreams, I'd give it up if it meant being with her. "But, don't you see? You can go back now!" She said with a big smile. Maybe I could try to go back to school.

It didn't hurt to become more knowledgeable at something you love to do. I could learn more about the different musicians, lyrics, compositions, etc. She had a glimmer in her eye, as if she gave me her permission to go for it. My doing this would mean time apart from her, but if I had her acceptance, than I knew we would be fine.

I had been thinking this for quite some time now. Bella's approval sent me over the edge, and I finally decided that I would go back. "I'm going to do it." I told her smiling from ear to ear. She hugged me tightly, and whispered in my ear all her good lucks. "Oh by the way, the way you play it's nothing short of amazing, and remarkable."

She told me, while standing up, and bowing to me. I grabbed onto her waist, and pulled her to me. "I couldn't have made this decision without you." I told her. "That piece I played, I-It's for you." She looked at me in a surprising way. She was shocked. "I wrote it for you."

I said again, trying to make her see that no one else could inspire me to write. "I love you." I kissed her hair, forehead, nose, and lips. She tangled her fingers into my hair, and tugged playfully. I could feel her happiness as her smile would change the course of our kissing. I stopped kissing her on the lips, and began to nibble on her neck.

We stopped for a brief moment to settle ourselves down. Our breathing was hitched to an impossible degree. The way we were sitting, with her on top of me, and I was sitting on the piano bench. Her legs were enveloping my waist, and I held onto her tight. She buried her head into my neck, and I carried her upstairs to my room.

I placed her down gently onto the bed, and laid beside her.

**Bella's POV**

Things were moving quick but, I still had time to think. Was I ready, and prepared? Would I live up to his expectations? Or will I be miserable, and he wouldn't want anything to do with me. I think he saw my face contemplating all of these aspects of moving to the next level. "It's your decision. I'm fine with anything you decide." He said in pure gentleman form.

How could I deny him when all the things he does is perfect? The song had sent me over the edge, and that's probably when I knew I would spend forever with him. I had made my decision, and felt relief for coming to this conclusion. I simply nodded my head towards him, and he received the point.

He took me into his arms again, and started to lightly plant kisses all over my face. The way he would take care of me ran through my mind. He wouldn't hurt me. I started taken off my clothing slowly trying to go at the same pace he was. I didn't want to rush this, and by the looks of it, he didn't want to either.

I didn't need the candles, or the rose petals. All I needed was him there for me, and with me. I was left in my underwear, and the slight wind from the opened window caressed my body. His touches were elegant, and smooth towards my skin. The tender kisses showed me that this just wasn't about sex for him.

We could've been finished already but, what seemed painfully slow at the beginning, would make up for the things to come. He trailed his fingernails not to close to my body. The tickling made my body quiver, and he went all the way down over my panties. The way he graced his fingertips over my lace made my lower half shiver in pleasure.

He took my black panties off, and his hand was rubbing my core. He had already made me wet by just his touching content but, he never did any of that dirty talk. We didn't need to all of that extra stuff, and we settled for the old fashioned way. He would ask me if I was alright, and I made sure to make him see that I would always be alright with him in my life.

Every single article of clothing was off by now. His lean body fit perfectly with mine. He had just the right amount of muscle, and his chest made me feel protected. He leaned closer to my face, and began whispering in my ear. Some things he said were inaudible because I felt too much pleasure to listen to him talk.

But, when he said the final thing he had my full attention. "Bella, are you sure?" He asked me one more time because I knew we were close to cement our love. "Yes Edward." I told him. He smiled, and leaned into my face closer. He left just the right amount of space so that he could look at me.

My legs were spread apart for him, and he slowly pushed himself in, and filled me up instantly. He groaned into my neck, after he had seen my face pushed back into the pillow from the contact of him inside of me. The pressure made my head feel light, and my body felt as if I was floating.

He slowly thrusted inwards even more, and my body lifted itself up from pure instinct so that I could feel more of him. The amount of pumping he did made my arms find the sides of the bed so that I could hold on. But when he didn't finally didn't feel my arms around him brought them back closer to our bodies.

I didn't want to hurt him with my nails because I would surely sink them into his skin. But, he obviously had other things on his mind. He put my hands into his hair, and I did the one thing that would make us both feel more secure, and calm. I played with his hair. I tried my hardest not to pull, or tug his locks from the intimate setting.

He had locked his arms around my upper body, and he brought down his face to lick on my chest. Which had been abandoned at the beginning but, were now getting their own treat. My nipples had hardened from the pleasure my whole body was feeling. He would slightly bite, and lick around my breast, until they both turned rose.

The sensation made my eyes roll back, and I kept thinking, what else can he do? Just then, he flipped me over, and I was on top now. I felt completely unaware of what I was supposed to do. I'm sure he felt that he was doing all the work, so I had to do my part. I continued going up, and down on him, sometimes rolling on him even more, when I took him all in.

My mouth let out whimper sounds, as my tightening muscles gripped his member. I laid on top of him, chest to chest, and just let my head fall to the side of his face. "Oh Edward." I was at a loss of words, and could only manage to breathe out his name. Something that brought me infinite comfort.

He sensed my upcoming arousal, and pumped harder at the end for us to feel a greater sensation. We came at the same time, our bodies still formed as one being, and that we couldn't have had a better ending. I collapsed on top of him, and beads of sweat dropped from my forehead onto his.

"I love you." He said bringing my body impossibly closer to his. "I love you." I said while I still had my hands in his hair, and feeling home.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**** -** Okay I feel horrible not updating fast enough. I've had so much to do, in so little time I kind of put this in the back of my mind for the last four days. My relatives have been staying with us, so we're most of the time out, and about. Anyway, here is the graduation chapter, and you know other things haha. Hope you like it, or not because there is a lot of drama.

**Secluded**

Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

The way she said my name in the heat of the moment made me ache with pleasure. She was everything, and more, and she showed me just how much she loves me. Her warm body was tangled all over mine, and I couldn't have even imagined a better place to be in. Nothing could ever compare.

We fell asleep against each other. I held onto her all through the night, and I could feel her tiny body inhaling, and exhaling while she slept. I knew in just a few hours she would be graduating, and that I needed to make everything perfect for her.

With all this planning all through out the night, I didn't sleep that much, and the alarm went off to signal us that we had to get ourselves ready for today's festivities. "Hey sleeping beauty." I said while she turned herself around to face me. All her hair whipped around, and all her aroma breezed under my nose.

"God, you smell good." I said burying my head into her shoulder, and kissing her collarbone. "You're tickling me." She laughed out, while massaging my back. "Can't we just stay here all day?" I said while bringing my face out from under her hair, and making my face contort into a puppy dog face. I knew she loved that.

"Well we could, but don't you want to see me graduate?" She said making her own damn puppy god face. Oh she had me good. "I know, we will. I have to go take a shower quick." I said, kissing her cheek, and jumping out of bed. While I was grabbing the shampoo, I saw a shadow on the wall, and turned around.

"You're a silly girl, sneaking up on me like that." I said while pulling her body closer to mine. "I couldn't resist. I mean I needed to take a shower to. I hope you don't mind." She said with a cheeky smile. Fucking kill me now.

"O-of course I do-don't mind." She had me stuttering, while she took a bar of soap, and started lathering herself up. She is making me hotter, than this water pressure ever could, and if I keep looking at her just rubbing herself, I might combust.

So I turned around, and started massaging the shampoo into my hair. After I was finished with that, I felt her arms wrap around my waist. So dangerously low. I didn't falter though. I couldn't let her see the way she made me so hot in a matter of seconds.

I wrapped a towel around myself, and quickly kissed her cheek, and escaped the shower. I just left a fucking hot woman in my shower, because I was too afraid that she'd see my erection. How stupid can I be? I screw shit up all the time, and big.

I stayed in the washroom though listening to her singing voice, and I was pleasently surprised. The water dripped from my face, into the sink, as I gently shaved my stubble away. I obviously had to look presentable during the graduation, and didn't want to make myself look like an ass to hundreds of people.

She stepped out of the shower, and came to stand beside me. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed." She said while playing with my free hand. "But you looked so darn cute, acting all anxious in there." She laughed at me, and I had to laugh back because I probably looked ridiculous.

We got ourselves ready, and I dropped her off at home, so that she could get her things. Charlie had left a message at the kitchen table telling Bella he'd be home to take her to the graduation which was in two hours.

I was wearing the customary grey suit, and she helped me with the tie. "You look amazing." She said while fixing the cuffs on the bottom of my sleeves. She kissed me, and ran upstairs to get herself ready. I sat in her living room, watching some television to pass the time. The doorbell took me out of my zone, and I went to answer it.

"Um, hi." I said not really knowing who the person in front of me was. "Hello. Is Bella here?" The girl asked, and up behind her came another female. They were both holding bags, heavy bags. "Yes. She's upstairs." I said while opening the door more so they could come in. "We're here to help Bella. We'll just be upstairs." Then they were out of my sight in a flash.

They looked oddly familiar, and I just couldn't place a thought as to where I had seen them before. I just went back to the couch, and watched some car show. They finally came downstairs with a half hour to spare.

She looked amazing in her cap, and gown, with her hair going down her back in waves, and not that she needed make up, but she looked incredible, and not overdone. Bella came over to me, and took my hands. "This is Alice, and Rosalie. They were with us at the camp for a little while before we were sidetracked." Bella told me about them, pointing at Alice first, then to Rosalie. I finally remembered them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I said to both of them "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." Alice responded back with my teacher name. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, as they all started to giggle. I knew then that Bella had told them about me, and me being with her. They didn't judge me though, and I became visibly more comfortable around them.

Bella told me that Rosalie, and Alice would be her guests also at the grad. I told Bella that I had to get to school a little bit early, because some of the teachers volunteered to help do some last minute preparations. I gave her a kiss, and told all of them that I'd see them soon.

I made my way over to the school to set up some left over chairs for the reception after the graduation ceremony. I lifted up plenty of chairs, and I oddly felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around discreetly, looking everywhere to see if I could catch the person. I didn't happen to catch anyone around the room.

After my part of the volunteer work was over, I went to the washroom to wash off the sweat that had formed from the lifting. I water ran under my hands, and I splashed my face. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind, and my lips somehow found Shannon's.

I forced myself away from her. "What the hell?" I yelled out. "Come on Edward, you can't help yourself when you're around me." She cooed, as she tried to touch my chest. "Shannon, you're delusional, and I don't love you. I never did." I proclaimed while storming out of the washroom.

I can't believe she was here, and ruined the day for me. I don't understand how she found me, and I had to get out of the reception hall before she can come after me again. The ceremony was running late because of some minor glitches with the stage microphones. I had to sit up on the stae while the students had to walk in.

I could see many parents, and my eyes caught Chieft Swan sitting in the middle of the audience. Just then the ceremony started with Principal Johnson's announcement, bringing me out of my daze.

"Welcome staff, students, parents, and guests to this special event. We are here to celebrate the achievements of our students who are the future of this generation." He dragged on, and I became fidgety in my chair, in the midst of everyone, and everything.

"Please join me in welcoming Forks High, Class of 2009." I saw plenty of students that I knew, and some that I didn't have the privilege of teaching because of I had only been here for half a year. Bella made her entrance, and my eyes lit up when I saw her beaming face. But, my heart leaped a million miles away in the other direction.

Charlie looked so proud of her, and I felt like an intruder watching them in this moment. All of the students took their seats as row by row made their appearance. The Valedictorian thanked everyone in their memorable speech. The ceremony lead to the scholarships some of the students would be granted. They didn't know about them, until their names were called.

Plenty of speeches went by quickly, which I thanked God for, and finally came to the point of handing out the scholarships. A few students I didn't know received some prestigious awards, plaques, and envelopes which contained cheques. Bella's name was called last, and they save the best for her.

They announced that she received a full scholarship to any school that she had been accepted to. Which led me to think that I didn't even know which college she would be attending. Bella's face automatically turned into a "o" and she was genuinely dumbfounded. She strolled onto the stage, as all the teachers, and the audience stood for her.

After she received her flowers, plaque, and envelope, she stopped on the side stage for a photographer to take her picture. She finally made her way back down to her seat, and the Principal announced that the procession of the high school diplomas were going to be given out now.

Bella's row was next in line to received their diplomas. She carefully walked up the few stairs, lifting her long gown with her. My eyes would be forever trained on her. Her name was called, and she made the short walk over towards Principal Johnson who handed her all the necessary papers.

I mouthed "good job" at her, and winked. There were a lot of claps for her, and I was immensely proud of her. She gave me the biggest smile, and a thumbs up. A few other teachers noticed our exchange, but thought nothing of it because she was my student.

Everything is complete now. the ceremony was all over, and everyone went into the hall to take pictures of the moment. I approached Bella, her father, Angela, and her parents. "Congratulations to you both." I said extending my hand, and they both shook firmly. I gave Bella another quick, secretive wink. "Thank you Mr. Cullen," they both said in unison.

They took quick pictures with their parents, and quickly rushed off into another room to change out of their gowns. I really wanted to see what beautiful dress she had on underneath. She came out of the room with Angela by her side, and I was mesmerized. A beautiful vision stood before me in a midnight blue colored dress, that just stopped above her knees.

Her shoes added a little bit more height, and her hair left me in awe. They swirled down her back, and it sparkled in the light. She looked absolutely amazing. We all started walking into the reception hall, and I followed behind them.

**Bella's POV**

I finally graduated, with a full scholarship, and it felt great. But, I felt even better for the mere fact that now I can be with Edward. He looked flawless tonight, and I felt my knees go weak every time he winked at me. Walking into the reception hall I could feel his presence behind me. The grand room left me breathless with its beauty.

Purple, and black were the chosen colors by the student body for decorations. Table cloths were intertwined together in both colors, and on top were silverware, plates, and candles that filled the room with the smell of vanilla. Twinkle lights wer placed every where imaginable. Falling down from the ceiling, around the walls, on the stage, and around the dance floor.

Flowers also filled the room with their subtle aroma, and the room felt like I was at a ball. Charlie, and I walked towards the reserved table, which had our last name on the card. Rosalie, and Alice were already sitting drinking their punch at the same table. "Bella you look amazing, congratulations." Alice said, while hugging me.

"I most certainly agree. Congrats Bella." Rosalie high fived me. We all sat down, and I could see Edward walking passed me towards his own table. There was plenty room for him to sit with us but he had some business to take care of. As he walked passed me he slipped a note into my hand. I sat down quickly, and opened the note under the table.

_Bella,  
_

_"I will take care of this, soon. I just want you to have a nice evening with your father, and friends. I promise, I will." _

_Love, Edward._

He was going to talk to the principal tonight about his resignation, and go to the school board also who were in attendance. He's going to say that he will be returning to college, to work on a medical degree. Which is the complete truth.

He had sat down across from some of the teachers, and faculty members. He simply nodded towards me, after I placed the note delicately into my purse. I smiled at him quickly, as a thank you. Drinks were either served for us, or self serve, and the meal was going to be chicken breast, with lemon potatoes, and steamed vegetables.

We all ate until we were full, and next were more speeches which I hated. I looked over at Edward's table, and he wasn't there. I excused myself to go fill up my cup of punch, when I saw Edward, and a blond woman around a dark corner. She had her hand around his neck, and she was holding his other arm which was around her waist. I couldn't see his face at all, because her full head of teased hair was blocking it.

They looked like they were in full on kissing mode, and my half-empty cup fell out of my hands. It shattered on the ground into a million little pieces, and so did my heart. The defining sound of glass smashing on the ground alerted half of the people in the room. I couldn't stay, and watch this scene unfold anymore. I ran into the hall, and out the doors.

A chill immediately embracing my half naked body. My legs were about to go out from the cold, and the pain. My arms found themselves bunched up around my chest, and I was hugging my form to keep from shivering out of control. I saw a taxi, and ran towards it, my heels were making sharp sounds underneath me which caused my hands to cover my ears.

I told the driver where to go, and sunk into the backseat. I didn't even cry when I saw the sight before me. Which caused me to think of a million reasons as to why. After twenty minutes of driving, I was back home. I paid him the right amount of money, plus a tip. He thanked me, and I shut the car door.

I opened my purse to grab my keys, and they jumbled in my hands once I found them. I closed the door, and pulled out my cell phone. I called Charlie immediately so that he wouldn't worry. He said he was coming home right away, and would tell Rosalie, and Alice if they wanted to come also. "Bella, we'll all be back in ten minutes," Charlie said in a rushed tone.

After I locked the door, I made my way upstairs in a sulky mood, and undid my dress, which fell into a heep on the floor. My body felt numb from the combination of the cold, and hurt. I put on my sweats, and jumped into my comfy bed. Just as the memory came back, tears started to form in my eyes, blurring my vision.

Numerous tears streamed to the sides of my face, and onto my pillow. I covered myself even more with my comfortor to try to feel safe. It was a lost cause. The night was completely ruined for me, and I didn't even know where to go from here. I didn't even hear my dad, but he was at my bedside stroking my hair. He knew, and he told me that I deserved better.

He said that Rosalie, and Alice wanted to see me, so I told him it was alright for them to come in. I didn't move from my position though, and they just soothed me, by rubbing my back, and they didn't pry, as to why I was crying so much. They were just there as support. Even though they didn't know why.

My eyes started closing on me, and I knew that sleep would win me over, and I just knew that these next lonely hours in the night would be painful.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter!

**Secluded**

Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight series.

**Edward's POV**

I would steal glances at Bella, each time a new person at my table would start talking about what their plans were for the summer break. She read my note, and I placed it into her purse for safe keeping. I did the same thing when she would give me little notes. I look back, and laugh at the fact that I kept that first note in class where she wrote about the school trip.

I quickly became bored when a few of the older teachers went on about how they were going to retire from Forks High, and travel to their new beach homes. Which made me think of my resignation even more, and how I felt about quitting. As Mr. Jones kept talking about his new summer home, I politely excused myself to head to the washroom.

As I walked towards the facility, I thought about the one reason as to why I was quitting. It was for Bella, and my new personal endeavors to go back to school for my medical degree. The thoughts brought a smile to my face. As I finished from the washroom, I was unpleasantly surprised to find Shannon in my face once again, right when I exited the washroom.

I took her arm, and dragged her to the side of a door where no one could see us. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat at her, as she still had that smirk on her face. "Oh Edward, you look so handsome." She completely avoided my question, and tried to put her claws all over me.

"You have to leave." I said trying to grab her flailing arms from hooking around my neck. I didn't need this shit. This wasn't my moment, it was Bella's I needed to be with her again in the reception hall. "But Edward, I can't live without you. Can't you see?" Her whole face changed in a second. From a stone cold bitch, to a broken hearted little girl.

I hate to admit this fact but she was my first, and I thought I really loved her. But I just didn't know what love really was until I met Bella. I still couldn't help looking at her with pity. "Look Shannon.," she stopped her whimpers, and looked into my eyes when I said her name. I hadn't said her name for a while after with that type of empathy towards her.

Apparently she thought this was a signal of me wanting to be with her again. She had sustained herself for a while, but not until a full burst of energy came out of her. She grabbed my head, and smashed her lips to mine. I didn't want to hurt her by pushing her into the wall to get off of me, so I put my hands on each side of her face, and took her head away from mine.

She thought I was being romantic for taking this shit slow. When all I did was run away after her lips left mine. She couldn't come into the reception hall because she didn't have a ticket. My retreating form surprised her, and she looked furious. As I made my way to the table I had to sit at, I found that Bella's chair was empty.

I didn't sit down in my haste to find her. I looked around the dance floor, the bar, even in the girls' washroom. Thank God no one was in there at the time. Where the fuck could she be? I ran outside in a panic wanting the air to calm my body down. Just as I opened the door to head outside, I saw Bella entering a taxi, holding up her midnight blue dress

"Bella!" I yelled out trying to capture her attention, but she shut the car door with a slam. The driver fleeted quickly away from the building, taking her away from me. I angrily ran to my car in the parking lot, and drove the same way the taxi had gone down. There were not many cars out, but the ones that were on the road tonight, were getting in my way.

I almost was right behind her taxi, when the tracks signaled for me to stop because a train was going to pass by the road I was traveling on. I wanted to take the risk badly, but I stopped, and Bella's cab kept on going. I hit the wheel with my head from the bad luck I was having tonight.

After a tedious five minutes of me uttering profanities at myself, the train had crossed the road, and the signal lights stopped. I immediately drove over the tracks, and made my way to her house. I saw three cars in their driveway. Her truck, Charlie's cruiser, and some other vehicle I couldn't identify.

I could see Charlie in the living room watching television, he looked distached from what he was viewing. I couldn't go knock on the front door from the fear of being rejected by Chief Swan, and not seeing Bella. I walked into her backyard, and made the decision to climb the tree beside her bedroom.

As I made it half way up the tree, I could hear muffled sobs through her bedroom window. I skimmed down the tree at the sound, and held on at the bottom. I don't think I could take seeing her crying form. I wouldn't be able to hold onto the tree. I turned around, and let my back drag the tree all the way down to the ground.

I don't know how long I stayed there for because I became numb. Next thing I knew, the sun came out behind the clouds, and it was a new day.

**Bella's POV**

I slept for a while into the afternoon. School was over, and so is my relationship. As I laid there on the bed, I thought about the secret times Edward, and I were together. He never so much as looked another female when he was with me. What made him want to kiss the same woman who broke his heart, was beyond my knowledge.

I let myself think about bogus things such as him going behind my back, telling me lies, and so on. I was hurt, and felt helpless. I slowly climbed out of bed, and thanked God, that Rosalie, and Alice weren't here to see my unruly appearance. I looked like I'd gone to hell over, and over again.

I made my way to the washroom, and turned on the shower to the highest degree of blistering heat. I let myself feel even more pain for no reason at all. Or maybe it was to feel something. My screwed up mind didn't know though. As the water became warm to cold, I stepped out, and wrapped myself in a towel.

I went back to my room, and fell face first onto my bed. As I got up from my position on my now drenched bed, I was startled by his downcasted face, and his suit was falling off, and ripped into shreds. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him just enough, but not too loud for Charlie to hear. "I'm sorry." He said still looking at the ground.

"For what?" I spat at him for not saying it to my face. "I'm sorry for kissing Shannon. I tried to make her leave, but she just wouldn't budge." He walked over to my bed, looking straight at me, and it really seemed like he meant every word. But my mind replayed his lips onto hers, as he came to sit beside me.

I stood up immediately, and went over to my closet to take out my robe. I put it on to hide all of my skin. He looked all around the room, and he rested his eyes on me. I couldn't help the fact that when he did that, I retreated back to him. "Bella, please you know me. I wouldn't cheat on you. I saw you leave in the cab, and I drove trying to catch up to you."

I did faintly hear the calling of my name back outside when I hailed the cab. But I brushed it off by thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. That he was way into my head, and that I could never get rid of him. I didn't think I wanted to either even after seeing him with her.

"The train stopped me from going after you. I have been waiting outside in your backyard for the entire night." He brought me out of my daze, and grabbed my hands. I didn't force my hands out of his grasp. I could feel the scrapes, and I could see the cuts from him climbing up that damn tree. "Why didn't you just use the door?"

I said looking into his dead eyes. "I didn't want to disturb your father last night. He would have probably killed me with his shotgun." He said with a slight forced chuckle. I couldn't keep it in. His fear of guns, and my father made me laugh in his face.

From the mere fact of me showing any type of forgiving emotion his eyes started to light up suddenly, and his crooked smile made an appearance for half a second. "I'm sorry also." I said while tracing the cuts on his hands. "For what? There's nothing for you to be sorry for." He told me, boring his emerald eyes into mine.

"Yes there definitely is. I'm sorry for not believing in you. I do, it's just difficult." I said feeling weak. "What do you mean by it's difficult?" He said tracing my lips with his fingers. "I-I'm just not experienced at all. You're my first everything, and I feel as if I'm second best." I said skimming down the side of the bed.

My legs coming up to my chest, and I hugged myself on the floor of my bedroom. "You're not second best Bella. I may have had a relationship before you, but I have never loved anyone like this before. You're the one." He said coming right in my face to tell me. His conviction never faltered, and I broke down by pushing my head into his chest.

He heard the sobs, and cradled me into his lap. I felt as if he were taking care of an infant, and I stopped my whimpers. The sudden mood change made him bring up my face. "If you want to cry it all out, I'm here." Was all he said. But I felt as if there was nothing to cry over at the moment.

"No. I'm all cried out." I said wiping away my last couple of tears. He took my hand away from my face, and wiped the last tear away himself. "Am I forgiven?" He said lightly. I didn't say anything. I graced his lips softly, and showed him he was forgiven. As the kiss deepend, I had to stop it. "Now lets get you out of those clothes." I said with a wink.

"My, my aren't you a little fiesty this morning." He said with a slight raspiness. "God Edward, I'm not talking about sex silly. I'm going to get you something else wear!" I said while laughing a little at my slight teasing of him. His face turned shocked, but then he got the joke by pulling at his torn suit.

**Edward's POV**

She dressed me up in some of Charlie's old clothing that he doesn't wear anymore. I felt her fingers slightly touching my bare skin as she put on an old button up shirt on me. She left me to put on my own pants. She came back with some adhesives, and bandages to clean up my cuts. The stinging hurt at first, but then I became used to it. Then she dressed herself up after she was done playing doctor to my hands.

We went downstairs, and made breakfast for each other. Charlie wasn't there because he was working so Bella, and I had the house to ourselves. But I didn't want to just go right into having sex with her again. We sat, and talked while watching some television. She took our plates, and washed them up after we were finished.

She came back and sat on the couch beside me, and I saw the necklace she was still wearing. I traced the dangling ring on her neck, and the chain along with it. I just wanted to be close to her any which way possible. All of a sudden a thought came to my mind. "Would you like to go back to the meadow?" I asked her, now tracing her shoulders.

"Edward, you don't even have to ask. Just take me." She said with a slight purr. My God that was hot. I scooped her up, and took her to my car. I put her on the ground, and opened the door to let her in. As she buckled herself in, I made my way over to my side, and hopped in. I drove quickly towards the route of the Olympic National Park.

Instead of the trip lasting two hours, I made it there in half the time. We exited the car, and walked the short distance into the meadow. The beauty of the meadow didn't compare to Bella, but it made her happy, and it did help me clear my mind. She walked around bending down to touch the various wildflowers that grew here.

She found one that she liked immensely, and lightly touched the stem, and the small purple colored petals. I crouched down behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. My chin rested on her right shoulder, as she kept stroking the small delicate flower. I tilted my face to watch her reaction at what I was going to ask her.

"Will you marry me?" I said into her ear, but I could still see her actions to my question. She stopped touching the flower, and turned her body around to face me. She placed her hands on each side of my face. "Yes I will." She said with so much love, and conviction.

I unclasped her necklace, and took off the silver band from it. I kissed her finger, and placed the ring onto its rightful place. I knew one day I would ask her. I just needed the right time, and the place. I then finally placed my lips onto hers, and kissed her with all the passion I could muster.

She deepened the kiss by entering my mouth with her tongue, and we stood there just embracing each other as the sunlight streamed through the canopy heating us up even more. As the kiss started to slow down, I held onto her tightly, and we started to walk back to the car.

We were going to start a new life for ourselves, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Bella's POV**

He had just asked me to marry him**, **and I felt such joy. I didn't know what he was doing with my necklace but he took it off, and the silver ring fell down into the palm of his hand. He kissed my finger tenderly, and placed it into its new home.

He then started to kiss me with so much love, and I gladly gave him more by slipping my tongue to meet his. The kiss started to slow down, and I found my hand in his, as he took me back to his car. He started driving the opposite direction from Forks, and that's when I knew he was taking me somewhere else. It was definitely a surprise because he wasn't talking.

He held my hand the entire time he drove to this town we were now in. He made a turn into a parking lot, and put the car into park. "I'll be right back." He said, and kissed my cheek. After he left the car, I started to play with his radio. I didn't have luck getting any reception in the area, so I gave up.

He came out of the building quite quickly, and I was genuinely surprised. "That was fast." I said as he sat back down onto the driver's seat. "Yeah it definitely was." He said while reaching into his back pocket. He took out his wallet, and unfolded a piece of paper that he had placed in it. "Go ahead, read it." He said while passing me the paper.

"Marriage Licence for Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan." It had his signature on it in perfect calligraphy. "It's your turn." He said, and I looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked him back. "You can go in, and get your marriage licence now. Do you want me to come in with you?" He said with so much happiness. "Ah yeah! I don't know what I'm doing."

I saild completely dumbfounded. We both stepped out of his vehicle, and walked into the small building. I gave the woman my name, even though she already knew it by printing up Edward's own licence. After the machine made the minimal noise while printing she handed my own copy, and Edward paid the fifteen dollars to get one.

I said thank you to the woman, and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me out back to the car. Now I couldn't stop smiling because it was becoming quite real to me. We had documentation, and a ring. We needed to tell Charlie about our engaement, get a matching ring for Edward, and just plan the wedding. Which was going to be so hectic.

We both flopped down into our seats, and he started the drive back to Forks. I thought about the little things I could have at my wedding while Edward was driving, and holding my hand. We made it home in record time again, and I saw Charlie's cruiser in its parking space. We both came out of the car at the same time, and walked in to the house.

We were together for everything for the entire day. We would both tell Charlie at the same time also.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks so much for the reviews once again!!

**Secluded**

Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

"I can't do this." I said while Edward was pulling my hand, and my entire body towards the front door. "Bella, it's okay." Edward retorted looking back at me. He was trying to calm me down. I might have looked calm from the outside, but there was an internal battle waging itself on the inside. "Do this for me?"

He requested by squeezing my hand, and using his other hand to wrap around my waist. He had already steadied me, sensing the fact that I might fall over my own feet once again. I took a few short breaths, and walked the rest of way up the path to the door.

I wiggled the handle to see if it was left open, and it was. So we quietly invited ourselves in, while Charlie had still been undisturbed watching a police chase on the t.v. "Hey dad." I called out to him to gain his attention. Edward's hand was still covering up my whole left hand, masking the stunning diamond ring he gave me.

He let go when Charlie extended his hand for him to shake. I fumbled with my hand, that was now bare, and used my other to cover up the ring. Edward saw this, and his face told me how disappointed he would be with me soon. I just couldn't tell Charlie straight away about this.

I needed for him to be sitting down, and I needed to know if that damn weapon was locked up. "Uh, I'm going to go pour myself some water." I told them, and I hurried along into the kitchen. I could sense their eyes following my fleeting form, but I didn't dare look back. I poured myself a glass of wine secretly instead.

Hoping it would calm my nerves. I had a few sips until I heard footsteps behind me, and I spilled the rest of the wine down the drain, while turning on the tap, to clean out the glass. "Are you alright? That was really weird back there." Edward said, and it made me feel awkward once again. "I'm fine now. Let's just get this thing over with."

I said in a flushed tone, and he noticed my wording. "This thing?" He let out in a low growl, and his face showed all the pain in the world. I once again fucked things up by opening my mouth too much. "Oh fuck, I'm sor-sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" I said in a high pitched voice, greatly surprising me by the tone I just let out.

He exasperated, and just took my hand. "We'll talk about that later, but right now you have to tell your father, or else you leave me no choice." He threatened, and I knew right then, and there that he would have to take matters into his own hands, and tell Charlie himself. Even if there was that damn gun pointed at his head.

"Alright, I will. Let's go." I said, dragging Edward along because my new found persistence, made his eyes go wide, and he momentarily forgot how to walk. "Dad, I have something to tell you. Please don't become mad." I had no experience with this shit.

I mean Edward is my first boyfriend, and It's even harder having to tell your father about everything, and having no maternal figure to speak to. Charlie bolted from his favorite spot on the couch, and was in my face in an instance. "You're not pregnant, are you? Or I'll swear," I cut him off. "Dad, no I'm not pregnant" I said in higher volume.

He completely didn't hear my request for him to listen to what I had to say. I know my wording once again was a cause for concern for any parent. Which made me cringe because thinking back to what I said, I could see how he would think that I might've been pregnant.

"Dad, Edward proposed, and I said yes." I said it so fast, that it left both of the men in my life flabbergasted. "What did you just say?" Charlie bemused, and I had to say it once again, slower this time so that it could sink into my father's mind. "Edward, and I are getting married." I finally let out again, and I slowly showed Charlie the ring.

"You're eighteen years old, and he's, he's..." Charlie couldn't even think about anything to use against Edward, because he wasn't my teacher anymore, and he was only five years older than me. It's not that big of a stretch I told myself. "Dad, don't do this now. You're embarrassing me." I let out a small chuckle trying to maybe ease up the tension in the room.

"I thought you two were just starting out this relationship. How did you get this far?" Charlie asked, while flopping down onto the couch, and he cradled his face with both of his hands. Edward took it upon himself to add to the conversation.

He had been a silent listener in the background hearing father, and daughter exchanges. "We've been together for a while now." He said calmly, too calmly for Charlie. "You, were with my daughter at the camp?" Charlie asked in a daze of confusion. "Well I was there, but the boys, and the girls were separate."

Edward interjected, trying to make Charlie understand. "I see. How long have you two been engaged?" Charlie said with a bit more ease. "Just a couple of hours." We both said at the same time. I took Charlie's hands, and led him to a private corner. Edward looked on from his seat, knowing that this needed to be done.

"Dad, I know this all seems rushed. But, I swear to you that he loves me, and will take care of me. I love him also, and I can't see a life for myself without him being with me." I said, while the tears burned my eyes, and then I let some escape when Charlie sighed.

"I know that this is your choice, and I can't do anything about it. I just hope it turns out well." He let out, and the ending sentence made me nervous. But, in the end he hugged me, and grabbed my hand. He led me back into the living room where Edward patiently waited. When he saw our entrance he stood up, and Charlie handed my hand over to him.

Edward took my hand into his large one. "Thank you Chief Swan." Edward gracefully extended his own hand out, and Charlie hesitated at first, but then shaked Edward's hand twice confidently. The exchange made me settle down my nerves just a little bit. Edward's beauty would never calm her down though. She would forever be entranced by him.

**Edward's POV**

"See, that wasn't so hard." I told her after we said goodbye to Charlie. "I had a mini breakdown in there." She said while clutching her heart to stop from thudding so hard out of her chest. "A mini breakdown? You almost had a heart attack in there." I joked with her, or at her.

I knew that I was joking at her when she gave me a look that she was about to kill me for making fun of her. "Sorry." I said with a small chuckle. She grabbed my hand, and kissed my knuckles. Her small breaths were tickling my hand, and I didn't want her lips to leave my skin.

"We still have some time left. What do you say about dinner?" I left it up to her, to see what was on her mind. "Oh that sounds great actually. I'm starving. I gladly agreed with her by the nodding. "Where would you like to go?" I asked her by momentarily taking my eyes off the road, and looking at her.

The sligh moonlight outside shined on her face, and her beauty captivated me. "Lets go to that little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles." She asked, and I greatly accepted the offer. "Your wish, my command." I said, and drove the rest of the way to Port Angeles. I ushered Bella into the restaurant, and the hostess seated us to a table close to the windows.

"Is this table alright for you?" I asked her taking off her coat. "This is absolutely fine, Edward." She said, and he pulled out her chair. Just as I sat down, "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo started echoing throughout the restaurant. She noticed me listening intently to the song.

"Is it a song you like?" She asked being interested in hearing what I had to say about the musical arrangement. "Very much so. One of my favorites. It actually reminds me of the times we've been together from the beginning, until now. When I listen to the song, I know will be together forever."

Her breathing hitched as she listened to me talking about our past, present, and future. "That has to be the most beautiful, and intense thing anyone has ever said to me." She leaned forward, and kissed my lips. The soft pressure made me want more when she pulled away because the waiter had made his presence known.

"What beverage can I get you started with?" He asked politely even though the tension surrounding all of us at the moment was purely embarrassing. "Water for me." Bella said, "and I will have a diet coke." I told him.

He said he'd be back with our drinks, and if we were ready he'd take our order. "You want to feel how it feels." The song played, louder now. We both looked at each other silently reading each others' minds. "So much hate for the ones we love. Tell me we both matter."

I mouthed the words at her singing along with the song, and she leaned forward, and cupped my face with her hand. "You and me, won't be unhappy." She mouthed back at me. "You know the song?" I said genuinely surprised. "Of course I do. It's one of my favorites also."

She said, and silently laughed at my shocked face. How did I even find this girl to begin with? She was, and is my other half. "Be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up the building." The song started to slowly end. The song fit our adventures to the max.

From me running beside her on the camp grounds, the hilltop where she escaped the wrath of Tanya, and I ended up finding her in that deserted cabin, and when she'd come by my house, and we held our bodies close. "Sir. Would you like to order now?" The waiter asked bringing me out of my daze.

It seemed Bella had already accomplished ordering for herself, and they were both waiting on me. "Oh, I'll just have the same as her." I said not caring what it was. "What were you just thinking about?" She asked, and then taking a sip of her over-iced water. "You." I said sheepishly, and she grinned.

The waiter brought us the food fifteen minutes later, and we ate in a peaceful silence. We both finished one after, the other, and I excused myself giving Bella a kiss on her forehead. "I'll just be a minute." I told her, and walked into the direction of the waiter. "I'd like to pay the bill now."

I told him, and he fumbled out the receipt. He finally gave me the piece of crumpled paper, and I went to the front. While I was taking out my money, I heard a familiar voice. I voice I wish I could never hear. The hostess from before wasn't here now. Except in some wild insane dream, she was replaced by Shannon.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Leave us alone. "Well it seems you don't want to escape me Edward." She said in a fiery voice. Which he just pushed back into his mind, thinking she sounded ridiculous trying to still flirt with a taken man. "Just take the money, and give the tip to the waiter." I spat back, and didn't even look at her.

"I see her clearly now, and I don't see the appeal Edward. She's plain." She rang up the register, and once it opened I went full out. "Listen here, you are nothing special. Actually you're nothing. Bella is everything. You're just a judgmental bitch, and you don't even know what love is." I said, and her mouth remained open. "What's going on here?"

The waiter asked, and so did Bella. "Nothing. Let's get out of here." As I escorted Bella out, I turned around quickly to add some more insult. "Oh, and I will be calling your manager tomorrow." After that I let the door close louder than when we arrived. Bella was clutching onto her coat with her tiny arms in front of her.

"Was that her?" She asked in a low disgruntled voice. I didn't have the patience for this once again, and my tone was still seething with hate. "Yes, that was the bitch." I said once again. "She's beautiful." Bella said it lowly, but not to low that it couldn't be heard. "Don't you ever say that about that her. She's can't even compare to you."

I told her after whipping around to grasp her face into my hands. I put my arm around her waist, and escorted her back to my car quickly. The drive back to my house was too silent, and it made me tense, and nervous. I stole glances at her, but her face remained still. Showing absolutely no emotion.

I took her into the house, and she said she was going to change into some of my sweats. I would make a mental note to ask her to finally move in her things to my house. We were practically living with each other anyway. I made my way over to the kitchen, and opened up a bottle of beer. I swallowed half the bottle quickly trying to calm my ass down.

I knew Bella, and she would obviously want an explanation soon. I didn't know what to say. "Yeah. I have my very own personal stalker, in my first girlfriend." Just didn't seem to cut it. She came downstairs in a plain white shirt, and grey boxers. I put the bottle down, and went straight for her. I picked up her petite body, and placed her on my counter.

"You know you could be wearing absolutely nothing, the most beautiful dress, or the most ugliest outfit, and you'd still be the most beautiful girl to me." I said placing kisses all over her neck, face, and semi-exposed chest. She swallowed, and I could tell that my words had got to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around me waist, and just attacked my mouth. I held onto her tight, and made my way over to our couch. My back hit the cushion, and her position was now was to straddle me. I knew that not much longer, and I would be a goner if she started to grind into me.

Just as I was thinking this, her little movements were evident, and so was my hard erection. Not even a minute had passed, and I was already aroused. She definitely didn't know what she does to my body, my aching heart for her, and my soul that had finally found a partner for eternity.

I didn't want her to experience love on this couch. I picked her up, lifted myself off of he couch, and carried her upstairs to my room. After each completed step she would leave a kiss either on my ear, my nose, my eyes, forehead, jaw, it just went on, and on. I laid her onto our mattress, and hovered over her.

I smoothed her hair back, and positioned my forearms beside her, so that not all of my weight was on her. The kissing lasted forever with us both taking turns, and smothering our now naked bodies with gentle pecks. "I love you." I said while rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "I love you to." She said while putting her hand above my hand that was on her cheek.

She turned erotic in a split second when she took my thumb, and sucked on it. I felt my erection grow even more, and I knew she did to. We were prolonging this for too long, and it was only a matter of time before we both felt each other. I didn't know what came over me, but all I kept saying was "I love you Bella."


	22. Chapter 21

A/N - Okay so here is a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long again lol.

**Secluded**

Chapter 21

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

"I love you to Edward, but I'm going to sleep right now." She said, while my thumb left her warm mouth. Oh she was teasing me. So I let her fall asleep, while I played with her long hair in between my fingers. Finally just staring at her sleeping form made my eyelids close soon after.

I woke up from my sleep after the light seeped through the curtains. I got up from the bed quietly, not to wake up Bella, and I walked to the washroom. My reflection in the mirror showed off my big untamed hair. She had been grabbing on to it in her sleep, and my hair was now sticking all over the place. Not that it ever stopped looking like this.

I gave up trying to tame the mess, and went downstairs to make breakfast. While I was grabbing the ingredients from different cabinets, I took the phone, and dialed my mother's number. After a couple of rings she finally answered my call. "Hello?" My mother said. "Hi mom, how are you?" I haven't spoken to her in a while, and this was going to be awkward.

"Edward, is that you?" She asked out of breath. "Yes, it's me." I said while whisking some eggs in a bowl. "I've missed you. Why haven't you called me?" I didn't prepare an answer for that question. "I'm sorry, I've been pretty busy." _Which is no excuse_ I thought. "Edward, are you still there?" She said in a worried tone, which brought me out of my daze.

"Sorry, yeah I'm here." I said quickly, so that she'd stop worrying. "Mom, I have something to tell you." I told her while whisking some eggs into a bowl. "Sure, what is it?" I just couldn't tell her over the phone. So I asked the next best thing. "What do you say about a little vacation? You two should come down to Forks."

I waited for her answer by pouring the eggs into the frying pan. They started to sizzle, as my mother started to give me her answer. "We would love to come down there, and see you. Is there anything specific happening?" She wanted to know the real reason as to why I was asking her to come down here.

"I want you to meet someone special." I finally gave in. "Esme!" I heard my mother's name being called from her end of the line. "Edward, can you hold on a second?" She had to attend to the needs of my father who was asking which tie he should wear to work. "Carlisle, it's Edward on the phone. He says we should come down to Forks, and meet someone."

My mother never could successfully cover the phone so that I wouldn't hear her. "Well tell him yes. We'd love to come see him, and his girlfriend." Carlisle said, and my mother's voice came back into my ear. "Edward, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" She pestered me, and I laughed. If my dad could figure it out, it shouldn't have been that hard.

"I guess I'm telling you now. Dad just figured it on his own." I could hear Bella coming downstairs so I had to cut this call short. "Alright mom I have to go. Just book your flight to land in Port Angeles for two days from now. I'll come to pick you all up. I love you both." I said far too fast. "Sure, no problem. I love you to Edward." She said, and I clicked the phone off.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Bella asked as she descended the last step while rubbing her eyes. "Oh nobody. Just a silly telemarketer." I said while putting the finished scrambled eggs onto a plate. I wanted to keep my family traveling here a secret. I wanted to surprise Bella.

I grabbed her, and sat her down at the table so that she could eat. We were going to have a long day, and she didn't even know it yet. She ate up everything I made for her, and then clenched her stomach after I took away the empty plate from her. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said. "Mind if I join you?" I needed to get her back for last night.

"Um, uh I guess so." She stuttered. _Great my plan is already working _I thought. I scooped her into my arms, and she squealed because she wasn't expecting that move. We stripped off each other's clothing, and I started the shower to a warm degree.

She had her little hands all over my body instantly, and I had to control my urges because I wasn't going to give in, just like she didn't give in last night. "A little aggressive this morning, aren't you?" I said while soaping up her hair. She wasn't expecting me to clean her. She was expecting me to ravage her.

"That's not funny Edward." She said with a pout, the water cascading down her body. Then she tried to literally grab me. "Uh ah," I slapped her hands away, and grabbed the soap from the ledge. "Turn around." I told her, and she did do what I told her, but she bent over, settling the palms of her hands on the slippery ledge.

"Edward, are you going to clean me?" She purred at me, and turned around to show me her sweet face. That's when the soap dropped from my hands, and made a slight splash below us. We both looked down at the water, and then back at each other. I finally lost all control, and grabbed her. We were now face to face, and I smothered her face with mine.

Her hands immediately found the comfort into my wet hair, but she still was grabbing furiously, while we kept kissing each others faces. I pulled away from her, and started scrubbing my own hair. She let out a whimper, and her hands were now out of my hair. I started chuckling, and she kept saying "not funny" underneath her breath, thinking that I couldn't hear her.

I quickly washed away all the soap, and stepped out of the shower, leaving Bella alone with a lot of heated up energy. That wasn't from the warm water. I got myself dressed, and waited patiently on my bed for her to make her appearance back into my room.

**Bella's POV**

I had no clue what was up with Edward. He was being quite sneaky for some reason. I've also tried to throw myself at him, and he keeps shutting me down every time. He would give in for what seemed to be only mere seconds, and then back away from me. But, I didn't think much of it because I would have him for the rest of my life.

I took my time in the washroom keeping him waiting. I knew Edward too well, and I had a feeling that he was still waiting for me in the bedroom. I blow dried my hair, sprayed myself with a fragrance I kept in my purse, and added some gloss to my lips, and eye shadow on my eye lids.

I finally walked out of the washroom half naked with a small towel wrapped around my body. I gave him a look, and I saw his eyes immediately run up, and down my body. I didn't have time to play games because I had a wedding to plan. So I grabbed my clothes from the room, and I left the bedroom, blowing him a kiss when I exited.

I then ran the short way to his guest bedroom, and locked myself in there to get ready. I could hear him running after me, and he started to wiggle the door handle. I didn't make a sound, even though he knew I was in there.

He left after finding that his efforts would be unsuccessful in opening that locked door. I dressed myself in an instance, and I grabbed my cell phone to make those important calls. I needed all the assistants I could muster up.

I called Angela telling her she is going to be a bridesmaid, and she was so excited. Next were Alice, and Rosalie. The phone didn't even complete a full ring because Alice had answered it quickly. "Hey Bella! I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you?" I thought I was the one calling. "I'm good, how are you?"

I asked her trying to accumulate the same enthusiasm she had. "Oh I'm just peachy. So what's up?" She squeaked in that high pitch tone of voice. "Oh you know the same, becoming engaged, and planning a wedding." I let out in one single breath. "What? Engaged. Wedding. Whose wedding, Bella?"

She yelled into the phone. "Uhm, mine." I told her, and I shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see that move. "Oh my God Bella. How long have you been engaged for, and why didn't you tell me? We have so much to do!" I could hear the springs in her bed, and that told me she was most likely jumping on it like a five year old.

"Rosalie, Bella is getting married!" She yelled, and then the phone was snatched away from her. "Bella congratulations!" Rosalie exclaimed happily. "Thank you. Rosale I have something I need to ask." I told her. "Ask away" she said. "Will you, and Alice be my bridesmaids?"

I held the phone away from my ear when the screeching happened. It lasted for about a minute, and then I heard panting on the other end. "Are you two okay?" I worried for their lungs. "We're absolutely fine! Bella we don't have much time. When is the wedding?" Alice asked in a panic.

"We really haven't set a date." I told her honestly. "That's quite alright. Leave it to us, and we will have everything ready. The invitations, the bookings, the music, bands, flowers, reception, the church." Oh my Lord she was giving me a headache already! "Alice, wow slow down. I was thinking of having a small wedding, and reception. Nothing extravagant.

"Oh hush! You both deserve it, I just know!" She said with confidence. "Bella seriously we will take care of it. Just tell us who you want to invite, and we will have it done." Rosalie told me calmly. "Alright, but I have to go over it with Edward. I need to know who he is inviting." I told them both because they were obviously sharing the phone.

"That's great. We will talk to you soon! Bye Bella." They both said in unison. The phone abruptly shut off, and I hesitantly unlocked the door to the guest bedroom, and stepped outside. I looked all over the second floor, and Edward wasn't there.

I couldn't have been more than five or ten minutes in there. I descended the staircase, and found him in the living room watching some bizarre animal mating show. I cleared my throat, and he jumped in his seat by turning around to see who it was . "Damn Bella, you scared the shit out of me!" He yelled, and then started to laugh.

I went over to sit beside him, and tell him about the news. "I have my bridesmaids" I told him while watching two lions mate. I started to snort at the scene on the television of the animals humping, and Edward all of a sudden began to tickle me furiously.

**Edward's POV**

"That's great that we at least have some stuff taken care of." I told her, and I was happy with her choices of bridesmaids. I could get to know all of them better. I stopped tickling Bella, and she had now found a spot on my lap. I changed the channel to play some soft music in the background, and she began smoothing out my hair.

We just laid there looking, and caressing each other. The affection she showed me, I had never experienced before. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked her while tucking some hair behind her ear. "Anything you'll make will be perfect." She said, while bringing her lips closer to mine, and then finally kissing me, and licking my bottom lip with her tongue.

I scooped her up walking away from the living room, and went into the kitchen placing her onto a bar stool. I began to make my famous spaghetti, and meatballs dish that I knew she would love. As I grabbed all the necessary equipment, and ingredients Bella set up the table for two.

As I was stirring the spaghetti in the pot, I knew that I had to tell her soon about my parents. The surprise didn't sound to appealing anymore. I didn't want to surprise her off the bat with my parents being in town.

"Bella I have something to tell you." I placed the wooden spoon down on the counter, and went over to Bella's side. "I spoke to my parents this morning. They are coming to Forks for a visit in two days." I told her quickly, and hoped she wasn't mad at me.

"Oh, that's great! I can't wait to meet them. I hope they like me." She said sheepishly. "Of course they are going to like you." I told her, and proceeded to kiss her cheeks. I grabbed her hand, and walked her to the table that was already set up. I took a plate and placed the meatballs on the it.

I put the spaghetti on another plate so that she could take as much food as she wanted. We ate in silence, and even though it was quite nerve wrecking at first, it become quite pleasing. She made little moans telling me that she thought the food was delicious.

I cleaned up the table, and put all the dirty plates, and silverware into the dishwasher. I told Bella that she should go, and relax in the living room. I followed her soon after, and we cuddled on our large couch. She was playing with the buttons of my shirt, and it was making me hot.

**Bella's POV**

This man just couldn't get any better. He cooked, cleaned, and treated me like a lady. Fucking brilliant. I played with his buttons, and I just wanted to rip that unruly barrier covering his chest. I needed to feel him, and fill my body because I was seriously lacking.

He just kept looking in my eyes as if he were trying to find something. I took his face in my hands, and smothered him with kisses. My hands were fisting his hair, and he in return somehow undid my bra. I started to unravel myself from him, and I slipped down to the ground to kneel in front of him.

I undid his zipper on his pants, and his breathing picked up immediately. There's was just too many layers of clothing holding him back, and when I pulled down everything I saw that he was already erect. He was holding on to my shoulders, and he started to speak but I just couldn't hear him, because I was too mesmerized.

My hands were too small for him, and I knew my mouth would be also. But I wasn't going to let that stop me now. I stroked him with my hands, gradually becoming more comfortable by the minutes passing. He was still sitting there, and had put a finger under my chin so that he could raise my head to look at him.

I had done this before with him, so I didn't know why I was so hesitant all of a sudden.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N - Sorry I took so long. I've been way too busy, but I will make it up to all of you!

**Secluded**

Chapter 22

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

Shit! What is she doing to me? The looks she was giving me made my already tense body, go even more rigid. She was still holding me in her hand, and didn't know what to do. I took both of her hands, and lifted her up so that we could lay down on the couch together. She was so oblivious to everything, that she didn't even feel me pick her up.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." I didn't know what she was talking about at this point. "What do you mean?" I needed to know what was bothering her. "I don't know how to say it. It's just that I've never done the whole meeting of a family before. I feel like I'm intruding." She said slowly, and tucked her head further into her chest as if she was embarrassed.

"Oh Bella. Don't worry about Esme, and Carlisle. They are harmless." I said adding the last part with a chuckle. My laughter went throughout my body, and made us both shake. "That's just it! I didn't even know their names until now! You haven't told me anything about your family." She let out quite fast, as if not to offend me.

"That is completely my fault. Well why don't we get down to the basics?" I said playing with her hair again. She nodded into my chest. "Esme is an extraordinary interior designer. She will plan everything to the smallest detail. Carlisle is an experienced doctor. They compliment each other greatly, and have been together for a long time."

I said basically outlining both of their strengths. "Oh! Maybe she can help with the wedding!" Bella perked up, and I knew that Esme would love to be able to participate. All in the while having the chance, and the time to get to know Bella.

"Well that was just really odd." She said with a small shy smile. "What?" I pestered her to go on. "You're still half naked, and we're talking about your parents." Her laugh then escaped her mouth. "Oh silly me." I said while pulling my boxers back up. I didn't bother to put on my pants so I just took them off, and laid next to her on the couch again.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her while she played with the hem of my boxers. She was always great at making me squirm with the just a simple gesture. "Lets go look for flowers for the wedding. We can pick out ones we like, and then we can get Esme to maybe choose the best ones!"

She proclaimed while jumping up from the couch, and she ran upstairs in a flash, before I could say anything. "Sure why not." I said to myself just happy to see her so excited. I made my own way up the stairs to get myself ready.

We had made it to Lucy's flower shop in half an hour, and Bella was already stocking up our cart with freesias, roses, lilies, carnations, and tulips. I picked some oddly named varieties that included Dahlias, and Belladonnas which I loved because Bella's name was incorporated in it.

She liked my choices, and we were on our way to the small lineup to pay for our items. I gave the cashier the right amount of money, and we took the flowers into the car, and drove off back to my house. We placed all of them in vases, watering them, and putting the appropriate chemicals into them to help them stay alive.

We placed the vases in different parts of the house to give it color, and fragrance. "They all look so pretty." Bella said with a big smile on her face. "Not as beautiful as you though." I told her, and she jumped on me.

Since it was getting pretty late, we decided to order in food, and not take the time to prepare a meal. We ordered Chinese food, and sat by the tv watching a random movie together. "What time are they flying in?" Bella asked, and I jumped at the sound of her voice, and the doorbell going off at the same time.

"Who could that be?" I said out loud, and told Bella that I would go see who it was. I guess luck would never be on my side because Shannon was once again up in my personal space. "What the fuck? How did you find my house?" I asked her my voice booming out in full force. I could hear Bella immediately running to come see who it was.

"We haven't been introduced. My name is Shannon." She said from the door step extended her hand towards Bella. I held Bella back, and smacked Shannon's hand away. "You have no right to be here, and making good with anyone. Especially my fiance." I said seething.

"You... You're getting married?" Shannon choked out. "Yes. Not that it's any concern of yours." I fumed towards her. I went to go shut the door, until Bella told me to wait. "You're the girl. The one who was all over Edward." Bella said in a hushed voice. "You're that bitch that won't live him, or us alone." She said in an even more angry tone.

Next thing I saw was Bella swatting at Shannon's face, and she pulled a chunk of her blonde hair. "Stupid bitch, leave us the alone already." Bella spat at her, then shut the door immediately, and locked it. "Bella are you alright?" I said while checking her face, and arms for any scratches or cuts.

"I'm fine, but I hope that wench is bruised physically, mentally, and emotionally." She was still seething, and I couldn't blame her. Come on lets go get ready for bed. I said taking a final peek out the side window making sure that, that crazy woman left my property.

We went upstairs, and Bella went into the washroom to get cleaned up. It was quite hot tonight, so I decided to sleep with just my boxers on. I waited on the bed for Bella to come out from the washroom so that it could be my turn. Once she came out, I didn't want to leave her sight.

She came out wearing a very light pink short dress. She walked over to me, and pushed my chest back, making my back hit the comforter. "All that aggression made me really hot, and I want you right now." She said slowly into my ear, and then bit it. "Fuck Bella, you're too much for me to handle."

I said, and flipped her over onto her back. "Just kidding." I said into her ear. She laughed, and before I knew it my boxers were already off. "What the hell? How... When?" I said looking down sheepishly. "You're so slow Edward." She said in between giggles. "Hey that's not very nice." I told her, and grabbed her legs to bring her even closer to my body.

"You know... You shouldn't say things like that to me. You know how I get. I just can't control myself around you." She would always bring that side out of me. "Well I love it. I need more." She panted underneath me, because my weight was on her. "Oh being quite demanding tonight I see?" She tried to jerk away from underneath me, and continued giggling up a storm.

"Edward you wouldn't!" She shrieked when I lifted up her little dress. "Come on just once!" I said begging her. "No. It's going to tickle!" She continued to try to get away from me but I held her down, and blew on her stomach. "Oh my God. I can't believe you did that." She yelled, and pinned me down on the bed when I was least expecting.

She straddled me in less than a second, and massaged herself on top of me. I lost it in an instance, and went inside of her. Her whimpering made it even better, and when she would lock her arms around my neck bringing her aura closer to me, I just couldn't think of a better moment.

The way her hair fell down her back, her lips on mine, and the way her eyes sparkled, made me the luckiest man on this planet. After we both subsided under the sheets, and held each other close waiting for sleep to overcome us. Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day, I thought while brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

We both woke up a little bit later than expected so we had to hurry, and get ready quickly so that we could speed off to Port Angeles to pick up my parents. Bella was in the car before me, and she honked the horn signalling that she was getting impatient waiting for me. Maybe I was the nervous one here.

We drove off towards our destination, and held hands all the way there. Bella did fall asleep for a little bit of the ride but I woke her up when we arrived there. She fixed her hair, even though I told her she looked fine. "Edward, you only have one chance to make an impression. I'm not going to blow it."

She said combing her fingers through her hair. "Bella they are just my parents. They will love you in an instance." I told her trying to calm her down. I was getting a little anxious once we went into the small airport.

Their flight for some reason was delayed for an hour, so we waited, and grabbed some much needed coffee from the coffee shop that was established in the airport. We sat down in a little booth area, but surprisingly the airport cafeteria was crowded. Bella went over to grab herself us some bagels to eat while we waited for their flight to arrive.

I waited for about five minutes for Bella until I saw that there was no line up for the cafeteria. I finally spotted her, and she waved me over. She was speaking to a woman, and I was surprised when I saw it was my mother. "Edward you have found yourself quite a girl." She said right in front of Bella, not having a care in the world.

"Hello mom, how was your flight?" I said while giving her a hug. "It was pleasent, but your father was quite the nervous wreck when we were on the plane. "Carlisle is scared of heights?" Bella asked. "No, honey he got stuck sitting next to a big old burly man. I felt so bad for him, but he gave up his front seat for a little old lady to sit in."

Esme said with a small chuckle. "Edward, son haven't seen you in a while." Carlisle said from behind me. "Pardon me, this might be?" Carlisle stopped to address Bella not knowing her name yet. "Hello. My name is Bella Swan." She said politely, and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle responding. "Why don't we go, and retrieve your bags, and head back to my home." I said quitely, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sure lets get a move on it before all these people crowd around the baggage claim aisles." Esme said, and hooked her arm into Bella's, and strolled away with her.

"Well they surely seem like the best of friends quite quickly." Carlisle made sure to speak to only me not wanting anyone else to hear. "I guess so." I said trying to appease him. "What colors are your bags so I can spot them easier." I asked him. "Actually they have little ribbons on them so it's easier to catch."

He told me giving me the heads up so that I could get them faster. Bella, and Esme found a spot close to the starting of the baggage claim, and we met them there after our little talk. "Look we got a cart so that we don't have to carry them." Bella said with that infectious laugh. "I see!" I told her somewhat mocking her tone.

I was so glad that Esme, and Bella hit it off so quickly. My nervousness seemed to float away, and left behind me. "So what was the fuss about your flight being delayed?" I asked my dad who was being somewhat quiet standing behind me. "Most likely a glitch in their systems. We were on time, and left on time." He said with a nod.

I grabbed their bags when they came out, and Esme's was definitely the color red, whereas Carlisle had a black suitcase. "So I was wondering if you two aren't tired enough that we could maybe head to a resturant for brunch if that sounds good to everyone." I requested this so that I could tell them the news about Bella, and I.

Might as well get the news out in the open before someone else tells them. "That sounds like a lovely idea." Esme perked up in the backseat with Bella. "Alright, there's this little place called Sunday Brunch that I used to love going to when I first moved here. We can go there for a while, and then go home for you to settle in."

The drive to Sunday Brunch took less than twenty minutes. There was no waiting in lineups, and we had our table of four in an instance. We all ordered orange juice, and waited for that to arrive before we all figured out what we wanted to eat.

Bella opted for a fruit salad, while I ordered hash browns, eggs, sausages, and toast. Carlisle practically ordered the same as me, and Esme ordered eggs benedict. I could tell the waitress was looking at me, but I only had eyes for Bella. "So how is everything going?" Carlisle asked me about my life, and this was going to get messy I thought. "Everything is going well, and actually I have, well we have some news to share. "Oh!" Esme said while putting her glass down. "Please go on." She commanded.

"Well I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes. We're getting married." I said quickly, and then gulped on some of my juice. Bella looked at me wide eyed when I talked that fast. I couldn't say it at slow pace, because that just would've been weird. I didn't want anyone to interrupt me when I came out with the news.

Carlisle looked shocked, while Esme looked delighted. "Oh my little boy is getting married." She said while getting up from her chair, and hugging me. She also hugged Bella after, and smoothed out her hair when it became all staticy from my mother's blouse. "Bella you have such beautiful hair.

We need to make all the necessary appointments for the gown fitting, your hair, nails, and so on. Everything is going to be perfect. Did Edward tell you that I am an interior designer? I can plan the look of your wedding if you like. "Mom you're smothering her." I said when she released Bella from her grip.

"Dear I'm sorry. I got carried away." Bella told her that it was fine, and that she would love Esme to be the interior decorator. "Carlisle you haven't said anything about this." Esme went back to her chair, and pestered him. "Well it did come out of no where, but I am extremely happy for the both of you." He said in true conviction which made me believe him.

We finished eating, while Bella, and Esme were writing down some wedding plans on various napkins, and then stuffing them into their purses. I paid for our meals, and we were off to my house. This would be the first time they'd see the living arrangements I had made for myself, and now for Bella.

I was going to add more to the house, after Bella, and I are married. I'm going to build a swimming pool/hot tub combination, and extra garage, and some more bedrooms for guests. When I made the turn around the bend towards my house I could see my mother's mouth drop in awe of the site.

She loved the privacy of having your own roadway to get to a home, and loved seeing the forest, and green all around. Carlisle looked astonished also because he kept talking about the architecture, and the placement of the house like it was some grand mansion. I ushered them in, and showed them all the different rooms.

Esme especially loved the kitchen because she also loves to cook. Carlisle fancied my study room, and immediately hooked up his own laptop next to mine. I showed them the only guest bedroom we had, and told them where the washroom was. I left them so that they could get settled in, and relax for a couple of hours.

Bella, and I would prepare dinner in a little while, so that we could have a home cooked meal with them for the first time being together. Bella, and I retreated to our rooms, and she thanked me for doing all the talking about telling them about the wedding. We fell backwards onto the bed, and held each other closer than ever thought possible.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N – I have failed you all once again with not updating fast enough. I suck. Well anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Secluded**

Chapter 23

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to leave the heaven that Edward's arms conveyed. But if we didn't start dinner in the next five minutes, we were going to have to order in, and I didn't want the first night of for Edward's parents to be treated to a sloppy mess of a meal. I wanted to set up the table nicely with candles, and soft music in the background.

"Edward we have to get up now, and start the meal. Or else we will never eat." I nudged him because he was sleeping on his side, and wasn't facing me. "Alright I'm up!" He said while scratching his hair, and smoothing it back. Ugh he's going to kill me.

We washed our hands, and while I set up the table quickly, Edward took out all the ingredients we needed for a simple dish of macaroni with meat sauce. I cut up the fresh bread that we had bought, and placed it into a basket. I set up the two white non-scented candles in the middle of the table, and placed them further from each other so the bread could go right in the middle.

Edward had the macoroni boiling in a pot, while I walked started to mix in the ingredients for a nice meat sauce as a topping for the spaghetti. "Could you pass me the salt, and pepper?" I asked him being a little bit frantic at this point. "Here they are." He stretched his arms to give them to me. "Thanks. We need to be quick with this, but make sure that everything is cooked right."

I said while putting everything into the bowl in front of me. "I know what I'm doing, Bella. You need to calm down." He said soothing my back. "I know I just want everything to be perfect." I was always being way too stressed out for myself, and around Edward making him annoyed most likely. "Don't worry it will be amazing." He said while draining the water away from the spaghetti, and pouring the noodles into a nice dish. The meat sauce needed to be cooked for about ten minutes, and then we would be ready to eat.

Edward started to make iced tea for everyone, and placed each glass neatly on the table. Everything was so precise. The meat sauce was ready, and I took out a ladle, an scooped it all up, and put it in a separate bowl. So that everyone could put the desired amount on their spaghetti. I placed the small bowl down by the macaroni dish.

Edward said that he would go tell his parents that supper is ready, and I stood by the table patiently waiting for them. Edward, followed by Esme, and Carlisle came down, and sat at the table. I sat down also, and Edward was the last to sit. We said our prayers, and put just the right amount of food onto our plates. We ate in silence.

"This is wonderful. You both did a great job." Esme said while picking up her iced tea. "Thank you." Edward, and I both said in unison. Carlisle liked his bread so I opted just to have one slice. "Yes this is terrific." Carlisle also added in. "I'm glad." I told them. After everyone was finished I picked up the plates, and brought them to the sink.

No one else was moving, and they started a conversation. So I came back to the table, and sat down quietly to take a sip of my drink. "You know we could always do the wedding here. It is big enough in my opinion." Esme said looking at me. "That's actually a great idea. I mean if that's ok with you Bella."

It was always fine with me. As long as I am with him. Nothing else matters. I thought. "Of course. We can transform this place in no time, and it will look incredible." I said towards everyone conveying my emotions. "Bella come with me." Esme reached out her hand, and took mine. "You two clean up please." She said while taking me upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't mind doing the dishes, and cleaning up the table, but I really wanted to know what my mother was up to. I hope it was nothing drastic. I picked up my plate, and the remainding dishes from the table, and took them into the sink to wash them. My father opted to sit a little while longer at the table. He looked as if he was thinking too hard about something.

As I was about to turn on the water, he immediately got out of his seat, and came towards me. "Are you sure about this Edward? I mean you haven't even been with her for that long. Where did you even meet?" He asked me, and the plate almost fell out of my soapy hands. "Umm in school." Was all I said, and turned on the water before he could say anything back.

As I washed the dishes, Carlisle would dry them, and tried to figure out where everything was placed. He gave up trying to find where the dishes, and the glasses went because my kitchen had way too many cabinets. After I had to shut off the water, I tried to retreat to my room but Carlisle stopped me in the process.

"Look Edward, I don't mean to be a pest, but you have to talk to me about these things or else it will be awkward for me around her. I need to be able to communicate with anyone who is coming into our family. You know how I am. I'm only doing this so that I can have things to talk to her about. I don't want to be a mute in front of anyone." I felt bad for not communicating better with my parents earlier on. Now I'm just making it harder for myself. "Alright, lets go into my study." I said while walking towards that direction.

I sat down at on my desk, while Carlisle took the only other seat available in the office. "So what do you want to know about?" I said feeling my leg starting to quiver from the anticipation. This was so incredible nerve wrecking. "Everything. Start at the beginning." Crap. I'm going to have to leave all the sexual stuff out of this conversation. He obviously wants to know the truth because if I don't tell him now, he will eventually find out, and I will never be forgiven.

"Bella was my student in English. She is someone you would call an outsider in high school, and towards her peers. She was an excellent student though, and did her best in my class. I did not favor her because her work spoke for itself. But I became attracted, and during a camping trip I had the privilege to get to know her better. I became infatuated, and we have been together ever since. Now I know it was wrong of me, and I overstepped my boundaries immensely, but you can't help who you love."

I said quietly to myself, but enough volume was projected for Carlisle to hear also. "Well that is quite something." He offered back, and he slightly became more visibly relaxed in the chair. "Edward," he said in a sigh and I was preparing myself for a lecture, "thank you for being honest with me. I'm sure you were quite nervous to speak with me about this issue, because it's not something you come by very often." He said straightening himself in the chair.

"I can see how much you adore, and love her." He offered to me getting out of his chair, and walking towards me. "I'm glad you have finally found someone that has made you happy enough that you would want to spend the rest of your life with." He said while patting my back. "Thanks for understanding." I retorted, and stood up to give him a hug.

After our father, and son moment passed we exited the study, and I headed upstairs to see what the ladies were doing. Carlisle wanted to go take a stroll around the house to see the perimeters. He was always so fascinated with architecture. I could hear faint laughter in the guestroom, and I took the chance to eavesdrop on what they were talking about. If it was too girly, I would leave them alone, but if it interested me enough I was going to listen in.

"Esme your son is incredible. I still can't believe how he would want me when he can have any gorgeous woman in this world." Bella said towards my mother. I heard the bed creaking, and that's when I knew they were talking on the bed. "Bella don't be ridiculous. You are beautiful, and Edward definitely sees that. I didn't raise him to just lust after any woman."

I slowly sat down beside the door that was slightly left open. They started talking about the dresses, the flowers, and the arrangement of the house. The colors, and the food. That's when I knew it was my cue to leave. I didn't want to listen to that conversation because it could go on for hours. I made my way back downstais, and put the dried plates back into the cabinets. Carlisle was still outside because I could see him from the dining room window. I made my way to the back door, and put on some old shoes to join him.

"This has to be at least a sixty year old house. They don't make them this way anymore." He said while touching the wood paneling. "It is impeccable." The compliment was far reaching. This home could always use improvements I thought. But I let him compliment the house without interrupting. After we walked around a few more times we headed inside, and opened a glass of wine.

Esme, and Bella finally came downstairs, and Bella's hair was flowing down with even more curls than before. I placed my glass down, and went to her, while Esme walked over to sit by her husband. I took Bella into the room next door, and shut the doors that separated us from my parents.

"Bella wow, you... look.. amazing." I said after a while because my breath had been taken away. Her rose colored cheeks increased in color and I didn't know how that was possible. "Edward, thank you." She said while I touched her glossy chocolate hair. "You're mother is an amazing person, and a great hair stylist. That woman can do anything!" She proclaimed.

I was still infatuated with her hair, and the aroma made it even worse because I wanted her so bad in that moment. I took her neck, and started nibbling, and Bella started to shiver from my touch. "Oh Edward, that's... yes.. right there." She couldn't even form a coherent sentence when I was kissing her neck.

After our little session I placed a loving kiss on her flushed cheeks, and her full lips. "I thi-think we should g-go back in the living room, or else they might get the wr-wrong idea." She said trying to slow down her breathing after all the loving attention I was showing her. "I'm sure they are fine. They are in their watching television, and drinking some wine. We can head down to the den if you want to. There's a big enough couch for the both of us."

I said, and she hit me playfully for even suggesting an idea like that. "Edward you're parents are in the same proximity as us. I can't take the chance that your father, and mother might here me, I mean us." She flushed once again after I got the meaning of what she had just said. "Oh Bella, I'll be gentle with you." I tried my best flirting technique, and I'm sure that got her because she had left me there standing while she ran towards the den.

Which meant that I had to tell my parents a lie. I had to tell them something because Bella was downstairs most likely stripping herself out of her clothes waiting for me frantically. I made my way towards the living room, and told Carlisle, and Esme I needed to head down to the cellar to grab a few things. They bought it, and continued to watch the home network channel. I made my way out of the living room smoothly, but once I was out of their sight, I ran towards the den, and locked the door.

The lights were set to dim, and I made my way down the few steps. Bella wasn't even on the couch but had made the floor up with a sheet, and some pillows. She was laying there peacefully with her lingerie, and looked as if she was asleep. It was quite cool down here, but things were sure to heat up in no time. I hovered over her form, and brushed away the few strands that had covered her closed eyes.

They fluttered open, and her arms immediately found their place on my shoulders, and she moved them to my neck. "I've been waiting down here for too long, and you're still in your clothing." She said pushing her tight little body towards mine, and that got me hard instantly. I had my clothes off in a matter of seconds, and the low lights made her look even more stunning. "Edward take me." She said while I began to take her underwear off, and she unclasped her bra for me.

The nibbling on her neck that I did just a few minutes ago had left a mark, and the redness had went away. But the nibblind I was doing to her breasts made her body extort in pleasure. She was moving so much underneath me from the intensity that I couldn't wait any longer. I moved her legs apart even more, and entered her. She was so tight, and her center was so heated. Her contractions were instant, and it made her even more tight around me.

Her fingers were making their way up, and down my back, and she positioned one hand in my hair, and began to massage my head. Which made me lose my mind. We were rocking back, and forth to a rhythm that pleasured both of us, and I began to rest my head on her shoulder. Sweat was now dripping from my forehead onto her skin, that made her glisten in the lightly darkened room. My vision was impaired from the intensity of our moment, and I could feel my release coming. Her body was quivering, and I knew she was on her way to.

Her center started to clench, and unclench around me, and that's when I felt my release. I was feeling myself going to collapse so I mustered all the left over energy that I had, and made sure that I was the one underneath. Her small body was on mine now, and I never felt at home as I did now.


End file.
